Look-A-Like (Part 1)
by storyLover58
Summary: A girl, same age as the guardians, which she looks almost like one of the guardians, escaped from her home world to Earth. But when the guards found out she was gone, they came to Earth and took the wrong girl. Will the guardians get her back and put everything back to normal? Better summary inside cause this is one long summary.
1. A New Day

**SUMMARY : A young girl, almost the same age as the guardians, and also looks almost like one of the guardians, escaped from her home world to Heatherfield. But when the palace guards found out she was gone, they went to Earth to find her. Unfortunately, they took the wrong girl. Will the guardians get her back and put everything back to normal? And there is also a new evil arising, with she also has one person looking just like one of the guardians. Will they be able to figure out which is which?**

* * *

**Hey there guys, since I have finish off my break, let's get this show on the road. But first, this is a trilogy from 'MiniSodes', which is also a trilogy from 'The Escaped Prince'. And before I start with the story, I will start with a short dialogue, which I will always create.**

* * *

**Me : Hey there guys, oh, wait, I said that already.**

**Irma : Why can't your break be any longer!**

**Me : Maybe because I'm a great author and you're a lousy role model.**

**Irma : Hey!**

**Me : Anyway, can you read the disclaimer?**

**Irma : Fine, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or anything from the show.**

**Me : Great! Now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : A New Day

It was a peaceful morning at Heatherfield as the sun was still rising, and the city was waking up. People were now walking on the pavement, cars moving up and down the road and teenagers waking up from their slumber. At one of the apartment of city, a red hair girl has just woken up from her sleep. She may look like an ordinary girl, but she hid a secret from her family. She is the Guardian of the Infinite Dimension, along with her other four friends. She held the heart of Kandrakar, and she is also the leader of the group, W.I.T.C.H.. She is a guardian which can manipulate Quintessence, and the ability to speak to appliances. She only lives with her mom, which goes by the name of Susan.

As she walked out of her bedroom, she smell some hot toast that has been toasted from inside the kitchen. As she went closer, she could smell some bacon. 'Mom, what are you cooking?' she asked as she looked around the corner.

'Breakfast of course,' Susan answered. 'You better go and get change if you don't want to be late for school, Will,' Susan said while looking at the clock.

'Alright mom,' Will said before entering the bathroom to wash up. She went to take a short bathe before brushing her teeth. After she's done with all those things, she exited the bathroom and went into her bedroom to change into a more comfortable clothes to school.

She exited her bedroom before joining her mom for breakfast. As she was munching her toast, the doorbell was heard. 'I'll get it,' Will said while getting up and placing her toast back onto the plate.

As Will opened the door, she was surprised as who came to visit. 'Taranee? What are you doing here?' Will asked.

'Oh, just visiting,' Taranee replied. She is the brains of the group, and her name is the initials in W.I.T.C.H., with the T. She might be afraid of a lot of things, like stage fright, height or rats, but when her friends are in danger, she could be count on it. She is also the guardian of fire, which she could manipulate fire. And she also has telepathy, which is really useful in most of their missions or adventures.

'Want some toast?' Will suggested a she closed the door.

'Yeah, sure,' Taranee said as she and Will went to sit with Susan at the dinig table. They then had breakfast together.

After they finished their breakfast, Will and Taranee then left the place and headed towards the school, which named Sheffield Institute. On their way there, they bumped into another girl who has blonde hair. 'Oh, hey guys,' she said they stopped.

'Hey Cornelia,' Will said before they walked together. Cornelia is the tallest of the group, and she is also a fashion girl of the group. Whenever there was a sale clothes, she would buy the whole stock, but not literally. But don't judge her looks as she can't hold a grudge on specific people, and she is also the guardian of earth. She can control anything that is earth related. Instead of manipulating earth, she has the power over telekenisis. She can move any object that is solid, like a cup, or a giant boulder.

Her younger sister, which goes by name of Lilian, is the heart of Earth, but their cat is a familiar, which its name is Napolean. He is one of the three Regents of Earth. The other two Regents is Matt, Will's boyfriend, and Mr Huggles, Matt's pet dormouse.

As the three girls approached the school, a van had just stopped outside the school gate. As the car door opened, an asian girl walked out of the van. 'Bye dad, thanks for the lift,' she said before closing the door. Then the van drove away, back to the restaurant, which named the Silver Dragon. It is also the W.I.T.C.H. headquaters, where they group up together to discuss on their job, or school problem.

The asian girl then ran towards the three girls who wa waiting for her. 'Come on Hay Lin, we need to get to our lockers fast,' Will said.

'I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying,' Hay Lin said as she ran as fast as she could. She is the youngest of the group, and the air-headed too, well, not entirely. She also has the skills to draw some beautiful drawings, or create some very beautiful clothes for her friends. She's also the guardian of air, which she could control the air around her, and she can turn invisible whenever she wants. Even though she is the youngest, she is also the fastest in the group, cause she is the air guardian after all.

As the four girls headed to their lockers, the speaker then beginning to come to life as there wa somebidy broadcasting it right now. 'Goooooooood morning Sheffield! Lai on the air here! As today, there would be some special occasion happening at the indoor swimming pool. So, don't miss out! This is K-Ship, bringing you news from here and there!' the voice said from the speakers.

'Will that girl ever stop talking about the competition you're taking part?' Cornelia complained.

'I don't know, I rather has some support, what about you Corny?' Will said, with a little teased.

'Come on, we better head to class,' Taranee said while closing her locker door,

* * *

Meanwhile, in the K-Ship studio, a brunette was busy clearing the things on the table. Beside her is her boyfriend, which goes by the name of Stephen. The brunette is the group jokester, which she could crack up a joke in any dangerous situation. She can even annoy her friends whenever she jokes around. But she is also the guardian of water, which she can manipulate water, and she has the power to mind control other people, but limited only. Whenever her friends are in trouble, she can be trusted to get them out even though she never take things seriously. But she sometimes wanted to be centre stage, which it can annoyed the others. But when the jobs needs to be done, she could do it without a doubt. And lastly, she is also the wielder of the heart of Aquariat, which she can control water that is made out of crystal.

Her boyfriend, Stephen, knows their secret, all thanks to Irma telling him about it. But he kept his promise on not telling anyone about it, which the girls are alright with as long as he doesn't do anything stupid.

'Irma, we better head to class, I don't want Ms Knickerbocker giving me the third degree,' Stephen joked.

'Hey, that's my line!' Irma protested as she playfully hit Stephen on his arm.

'I know, and I'm good,' Stephen said, teasingly.

'You're mean,' Irma said as she giggled a little.

'Come on, let's go,' Stephen said. Irma then turned everything off in the studio before leaving the place. She then locked the doors to the studio, to prevent uninvited people into the studio, like the school bully, Uriah, or any busybodies. She and Stephen then headed to their classes after saying see you later.

* * *

Time went by as the girls were having their lessons. Later, the recess bell went off, signalling that it was time for a break as the students rush out of their classrooms and headed towards the cafeteria. The five girls went to their table as each of them brought their own lunch bag with them. 'I can't believe that Mr Collins gave me a detention!' Irma complained.

'What's new about you getting a detention?' Cornelia said as Irma glare at her.

'I mean, I don't understand what happen,' Irma stated as she waved her hands in the air.

'Is it because you fell asleep in the class?' Hay Lin stated a she placed a finger on her chin.

'Shut up Hay Lin,' Irma said as the others giggled.

'Speaking of getting detention, have you guys realised that there isn't any threat in Meridian anymore?' Will said, changing the subject.

'Now that you said it, yeah,' Taranee said, agreeing on Will's sentence.

'After we fought with that girl, which I forgotten the name, ha never even cause any danger in Meridian for the past three months,' Will said.

'Yeah, should we go and visit Meridian after school?' Cornelia asked.

'We should as we need to search for that girl,' Will said.

'Should we even tell Elyon about it?' Taranee asked.

'We need to, in case that this girl attack the palace without any warning,' Will said.

'Whoa, hold up, I got to get home as my dad needs me to send him some files, cause he is very busy,' Irma stated.

'Then we'll meet you there, but right now, right after school, we will head to Meridian to search for any clues of this girls,' Will said as the others nodded. Just then, Stephen just came to their table with his tray of food.

'Where should I seat?' Stephen asked.

'How bout here?' Irma asked as she patted the seat beside her. Stephen gave her a smile as he took the seat beside her before Irma pecked his cheek.

'I could tell that she resembled somebody else,' Will whispered to Taranee as they both giggled softly while looking at Cornelia. Cornelia spotted them looking at her and wondered what wa going on.

'Why are you two looking at me like that?' Cornelia asked while the two girls went back to their meal.

'Oh, nothing,' the two girls replied simultaneosly.

'I wonder where is the band?' Stephen asked as he noticed that Matt and Nigel weren't anywhere to be seen in the school.

'Oh, they went to a band concert outside of Heatherfield. They will be back in a week or two,' Will explained as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

'Well, at least I can spend time with you girls,' Stephen said as he placed his hand on Irma's, thus making her blush a little.

'Yup, she does seriously resembled somebody else,' Will whispered to Taranee again as both of them looked at Cornelia again, thus making her looked at the two busybodies.

'Will you tell me why you are looking at me like that?' Cornelia asked out of annoyance.

'Oh, just looking at you,' Will said with a little teased.

'Come on girls, stop it,' Stephen said, trying to prevent any argument between the three girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Meridian, in a secret location, Zarla, the guardians who faced her before, except for Irma, was making her plan. She has been in hiding for three months now, but she would come out of hiding soon, as she needed something before getting her brother out of prison and conquering the whole dimension. She wa going through an old book about the dark magic, and old artifacts Then something caught her eye in the book, something she could use it to get her revenge on the guardians, something that she will be sure it will work. All she has to do now is to wait, and maybe, start searching for the specific artifact.

'I will get you out, my brother,' Zarla said as she held the picture she and her brother were together before her brother was taken away from her by the older guardians. But she didn't whether the guardians were younger, or older, casue all she cared about was to have her revenge on them.

* * *

**So, how's this chapter? Is it a good way to start a story? Or is it too much? You tell me, besides, I think this is a great way to also get my English language improve even more. Anyway, I would appreciate every reviews from the readers. Thanks.**

**And one more thing, since my summary did tell you guys about the story I will be making here, the next chapter will explain everything about it, and who has actually look like the girl. See you there!**


	2. A Whole New World

**Me : Now since my summary did say about some other worlds, then this chapter would say it.**

**Irma : Whoa, hold up, are you saying that this chapter doesn't include us?**

**Me : Well, not on a big role, but there will be a part about you guys.**

**Cornelia : Oh, okay.**

**Me : Since you two girls are here, why not read the disclaimer.**

**Cornelia : I'll do it, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any part of the show.**

**Me : Great, now lets get this story started...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Whole New World

In a another world, which was filled with human eating Venus plant, floating islands with waterfalls, all kinds of weird creatures, weird trees with colours and a giant kingdom filled with people. This world is called Medimn. In the kingdom, the people will fell safe as the walls was impenetrable by the creatures from the outside of the kingdom. The people almost looks like the people from Earth, but with a little difference.

The village inside the kingdom look like the medieval times, but instead of horses moving the things, steam engines were used. In the middle of the kingdom, there is a big palace sitting on top of a mountain. And in the palace, there is a king, who is very cruel to his people. He will over tax the people of his kingdom, and his villagers must obey his law, or they will be thrown into the dungeon.

His queen has passed away a few years ago, but he didn't care about her as he would rule the kingdom forever. And right now, there is a maid, who is a brunette, was cleaning his robes. The king was now taking a short nap while his maid did her work. _'Oh how I wish to out of this place,'_ the maid thought.

She then noticed that the door was opened, and the king was still asleep, she took this opportunity to escape the palace, and out of the kingdom to find a new life. As she sneak out of the room, she make sure that there wasn't any guard patrolling the halls. And luckily for her, there wasn't. She ran down the halls, while trying to hide from the palace guards. Then she spotted two big doors just on her left. She went to open the door and was happy that she has found the door to the palace.

She then went to her house down the road to get her clothes before leaving the kingdom for good. She quickly went into the house and grab a bag before stuffing her clothes into it. She then ran out of the house and headed towards the gates of the kingdom. She noticed that the gate was still opened and took the chance to escape. But it was short as the carriage was now stopping. 'You have got to be kidding me!' she yelled as she stepped on the accelerator, but nothing happened. So she got off the carriage, and started walking away from the kingdom.

Meanwhile, inside the palace, the king has just woken up from his nap and was shocked at the sight of his royal bedroom. It was a mess and his maid was nowhere to be seen. 'Guards!' he yelled.

The guards quickly entered the bedroom to find out what happen. 'Yes your highness?' he asked.

'My maid has escape, go and find her!' the king ordered his guards as they quickly left the bedroom.

The guards quickly rallied up the other palace guards to find the maid. They then took the steam carriage out of the kingdom and went to search for the maid for the king.

* * *

At Heatherfield, Irma was heading home from school. 'Can't they at least wait for me,' Irma mumbled under her own breath as she approached her house. She opened the door before entering the house. She saw the file that her dad wanted while putting her bag on the couch. She took the file and left the house, locking the door of course. She then headed to the police station where her dad works as she needed to send the file to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Meridian, Will and the others were talking to Elyon, Caleb and Raythor. 'So, you're telling me that this girl wants her revenge on you guys but you don't know why?' Elyon said as the girls nodded.

'Well, it looks like we have to pay the prison a visit,' Raythor said as the girls looked at him. They understood on why they need to head to the prison, to find some answers to this girl, and why was she so mad at the guardians. Will opened a fold to the Infinite City as they all went through.

In the Infinite City, Caleb pressed a button to open a flight of stairs on the floor, leading to the prison. They went down the stairs, with Caleb leading the way. As they approached the waterfall, Caleb pulled a lever before the waterfall stopped and revealed the prison behind the waterfall. They then went into the prison to find any answers for their unanswered question.

'So, where do we start?' Will asked as they apprached the platform. There they meet Vathek and Julian.

'What brings you here guardians?' Julian asked.

'We're here to find some answers,' Will replied.

'What kind of answers?' Vathek asked.

'We need to find some answers because some girl, wants her revenge on us for no apparent reasons,' Taranee stated.

'Yeah, she even has the ability to control over all five of our elements, but she said that she could manipulate water the best,' Hay Lin explained the rest of the story.

'And she even said that it involves the older guardians. so why us?' Cornelia said before asking, which was left unanswered.

'Oh no, I don't think she would be back,' Julian said as his eyes were widely opened.

'What's wrong Julian?' Elyon asked as she wanted what had made Julian this shocked. Does he have any connection with this girl, Elyon thought.

'The girl, who has the ability to control the five elements, is the one who the older guardians used to face. But they only managed to capture her brother instead of her. So, they went to capture her and put her in prison, but they didn't expect the next thing, they were taken down by her unexpectedly,' Julian explained, which the girls looked at each other puzzled.

'Wait, hold up a sec, what do you mean that this girl has face the older guardians before? I mean, she is still that young for crying out loud,' Will stated.

'That's the point, she cannot aged because of the magic in her. The reason is that the magic in her is from the five guardians. But she took the water guardian magic the most as it could slow down her ageing process, and giving her the ability to control other people,' Julian continued.

'Hold up! You mean that she will be after all of us? And she will have Irma's magic because she wants to become young? Talk about serious skin problem,' Cornelia stated as she crossed her arms.

'She didn't care whether she age or not, all she wants is to get her brother back by taking your powers. But it has been so long that she is now running low on it,' Julian stated as girls looked at each other, again.

'And what about her brother?' Will asked.

'He is up there, the highest cell of the prison,' Julian said as he pointed at one of the highest cell of the prison. The girls then flew up to the cell where Julian just pointed.

As they looked in the cell, they all saw a man, about 70 years old or above, which was just sitting on his bed, resting. Will then opened a way for them to go into the cell to talk to him. 'Excuse me, could you tell us your name?' Will asked while the others stood behind her.

The man just sat there, looking at the guardians with a face that could kill a fly. But he replied Will's question. 'My name is Zarlen, and I am the brother of Zarla, why are you younger guardians doing here?' Zarlen asked.

'We came here because we want some answers,' Will said.

'And what would that be?' he asked.

'We want to know how did your sister gotten the older guardians powers?' Will asked the question that made Zarlen looked at her with his eyes widely opened.

'I can't tell you the reason, I promise my sister I won't tell anyone,' Zarlen stated as he looked away.

'Come on, we don't want to harm your sister. All we want to know is why did your sister hated the guardians so much,' Will said as she kneel beside Zarlen.

'Sorry guardian, but I can't tell anybody, and that's that!' Zarlen said as Will sigh at the failure. She and the other then left the cell before Will closed the cell. They all then landed back on the platform looking pretty disappointed of not getting anything.

'Well, that suck,' Cornelia stated.

'So, what now?' Taranee asked, waiting for any response from Will.

'Now, we search for Zarla,' Will stated firmly.

* * *

Back at Medimn, the maid was running for her life. She dropped her bag, in order to run faster, because she was being chase by the palace guards. She ran across the forest, dodging some man eating plants, jumping over trees and making sure that the guards doesn't catch up to her. _'No way am I going back there!' _she thought as she looked for a place to hide. Then she spotted something out of her eye, a cave.

She quickly ran into the cave, to hide from the guards. But she didn't expect what was in the cave, there was a blue fold inside. As she walked closer to the fold, the palace guards spotted her. 'Stop! You are coming back with us!' one of the guard yelled as they approached the maid.

'No! I am not going back to that dump!' she yelled back before facing the fold. She then jumped through the fold, with the guards following her through the fold. The fold took the maid to Meridian, which she doesn't recognise the surroundings before. But she had to get away from the palace guards, as they wanted to get her back to the palace. She ran through the forest before the palace guards came out of the fold.

'Search the area for the girl! And if anybody blocks our path, take them out,' one of them ordered before they start to search for the girl.

* * *

At an undisclosed place in Meridian, Zarla has finally found the location the artifact she has been looking for. 'Soon, they will pay, and I will have their powers! And I will free my brother!' she yelled before crossing the fold to claim the artifact.

* * *

The guardians went to search for the girl named Zarla. A girl from Medimn was running away from the palace guards, trying not to go back to the palace where the evil king live. And what did Zarla planned to do?

* * *

**Oh man, I really hate the first test of the year. It really brings less time on the story and more time on the test. Oh well, that's school life. Anyway, I won't be able to update my story for a few days as I need to finish my test first as it is a few days away. Once I finish it, I will continue with the story. Btw, I need some reviews here man, thanks!**

**P.S. I know that this chapter is short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, and that would be a promise.**


	3. Escaped

**Irma : Whoa, hold up, why am I only showing the less role on the previous chapter?**

**Me : Because you have things to do, duh.**

**Will : But we did have a big role at that last chapter.**

**Me : Don't push it Will, and while you're here, why not read the disclaimer.**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any other things of the show.**

**Me : Thanks, now on with the show...**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Escaped

Irma has just left the police station as she was heading to the abandon train station. She then took out the Heart of Aquariat before opening a fold to Meridian. She then went through it after making sure that nobody was around.

Irma landed in a forest as she look around her surroundings. She then began to walk towards the direction she thought it would lead her to the palace. But she didn't check whether the fold had closed or not. As she walked deeper, she felt a weird feeling, that she had forgotten something.

Meanwhile, a maid was still running through the woods when she spotted another fold nearby. She went closer to it before looking behind her to make sure she was sure that the guards weren't following her. She jumped through the fold, after making sure the coast was clear. She then landed on the platform of the abandon train station. She doesn't recognised her surroudings as she got up. She look back at the fold before looking down in the tunnel. _'That could be a good place to hide. And I do need a rest,'_ the maid though before she headed towards the tunnel.

The guards were running through the forest, tracking down the maid for their king. They then spotted a fold, and a brunette girl was standing in front of it. Then the girl later closed the fold which left the guards baffled. But they just shrugged before they approached the girl. 'Halt! You are coming with us!' one of the guard yelled, which Irma turned around to face the guards.

'Whoa! Hold up! I haven't seen you guys before. Have you come from outer space?' Irma asked jokingly. The guards got confused by the way the girl spoke to them, and even the clothes has made the guards even more confused.

'You are coming with us back to Medimn,' the guard said. He didn't care whether the girl they were after ha change into some strange clothes or talked weird, he just wanted to take her back to Medimn for his king. The guards soon followed him, as they approached Irma.

'Seriously, I just got here and now I'm being threaten,' Irma said before she raised her hand, facing the guards.

The guards look at her, before looking at each other. They then suddenly laugh as Irma could feel a little mad. 'Look at the maid. She thinks she could stop us,' one of them said.

'C'mon, we better get her back to the king,' the other guard said before they stopped laughing.

'Don't tempt me,' Irma warned them as the guards slowly approached her.

'Tempt you? About what?' the guard asked.

'This,' Irma said before she sprayed a jet of water at one of them. This has stunned them for a while as they helped their fallen comrade.

'Get her right now!' the guard yelled.

'Yes sir!' the rest of guard called out before they approached Irma.

'Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea,' Irma said before she turned around and began to run away from them. The guards were close by as Irma were dodging the tress, jumping over trees and defending herself as she was trying to find her friends for help.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guardians were searching the area for any possible hiding spot as they need to capture Zarla as soon as possible. 'Taranee, can you feel any body heat?' Will asked, knowing Taranee's abilities to sense any body heat.

'No Will, even if I want to, I'm still new to it,' Taranee said as she haven't tried it before.

'Great, what we need now is more problem,' Cornelia complained as they went through cave to cave.

'Hay Lin, try to listen to the wind for Zarla. She couldn't hide that good,' Will said as Hay Lin nodded. She used the air element to hear any sound of breathing in the caves, but she can't as there wasn't any. But she did hear something else.

'Will, I have two bad news, the first is that I can't hear any sound from Zarla,' Hay Lin explained her first bad news as the girls listened.

'And the second?' Taranee asked.

'Well, I also hear some people with some weapons chasing a girl in the forest nearby,' Hay Lin explained. The girls looked at each other, wondering who could it be when they remembered something.

'Irma!' the girls yelled together. 'Quick, let's find her!' Will said before they began to search for Irma instead of Zarla, as Irma was in trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma was still running through the forest. 'Where are they,' Irma asked as she looked around for her friends. She hoped that they find her soon, or the guards would take her to another world. She later stopped to find out she was at a lake. She turned around to see the guards were closing in on her. She then move the water from the lake before shooting at the guards, thus sending them backwards. But this didn't stop them from coming closer to her.

She then went into the lake. When she was halfway, she looked back to notice that the guards were still following her, even they went into the lake. When she reached land, she got out of the lake before placing her hands into the lake and quickly freezing the lake, trapping the guards in the ice. She then continued to head into the forest, towards the direction of the palace. But the guards were hot on her trail again as they managed to break the ice around their legs, which surprised Irma how fast they could escaped.

Irma later spotted a cave on her right after stopping for some rest. She headed towards the cave while making sure that the guards weren't around. As she went closer, she could hear the guards closing in on her. So, she ran into the cave to hide from the guards. She then sat behind a rock in the cave while the guards were still running pass the cave. Irma then took a peak from behind the rock and could see that the guards has just pass the cave.

Irma breath in a sight of relief that she has finally lost them. As she got up from her hiding place, she saw one of the guard standing outside the cave. She then quickly ducked back down to hide again. She then took another peak from behind the rock and found out they have a smart one. 'Hey! She didn't went that way! She went this way!' the guard yelled as he pointed at the direction that Irma went cause there was footprints that was in the mud leading into the cave. Irma smack herself on her forehead as she forgotten to cover up her track.

The other guards later regroup before headed towards Irma's hiding place. Irma was now freaking out, as she was trapped inside the cave, because the cave was a dead end. _'Oh man, this is so not good,'_ she thought as she tried to think up of a way to get out of this bad situation.

She took another look and noticed that the guards were inches away from her as they had just entered the cave. Irma was hoping that her friends would come and find her really soon, cause she was now in a really bad situation.

As the guards were nearing the rock which Irma was hiding behind, they heard something else outside the cave. 'Quick, two of you, go outside and check who was it,' one of them ordered. The two guards nodded before following his order to check who was outside the cave while the others were closing in on Irma.

Outside the cave, the two guards were looking around for any sign of people. But there weren't as the coast was clear. But what comes next wa unexpected. The two guards were blwon up into the air, literally. They yelled out of surprised, as they were in the air before they were caught by two pair of hands. 'Man, I wonder how did Irma get in this much trouble,' one of them said.

'Yeah, I haven't seen these guards before,' the other girl said as she looked at the guards.

'Put us down this instant!' the guard yelled.

'As you wish,' the red headed said before letting go of the guard.

'Will!' Cornelia yelled while the guard was shouting for help as he was falling, heading straight towards the ground.

'Don't worry, besides, he told me to let him go, so I did,' Will said while Hay Lin managed to caught the guard in time before he impacted the ground.

'Er, guys, I think we better help Irma, cause I can sense her tension, literally,' Taranee said as she held her head.

'Lets go,' Will said as they headed towards the ground.

When they landed, Cornelia made a cage to hold the guards while they try to help Irma. The guards were now trying to free themselves, but they can't as their weapons weren't with them anymore.

* * *

Back inside the cave, the guards were now at the rock where Irma was hiding. As she looked up, she was surprised as the guard was now looking straight at her. Irma tried to use her powers to defend herself, but the rest of the guards were now beside her. She then dodge their attempt to capture her as she headed deeper into the cave. But she didn't went that far as she stopped at a dead end. 'No where to run, girl,' the guard said as Irma turned around to face the guards.

'Couldn't we discuss about this first?' Irma asked, hoping they'd stopped, but they didn't as they were now inches away from her. 'I didn't think so,' Irma said while she back-up until she felt the wall behind her. There was no escape for her now as she looked to her left and right, hoping for some kind of small tunnel, but there wasn't. She sprayed some water at them, hoping to stop them or slow them down but they kept on coming.

When the guard was about to grab Irma, he felt a small pebble hit him from behind. The guards spun around to see that there were four girls at the entrance of the tunnel, flying. 'Now, don't you dare hurt our friend,' Will said as they got ready to defend themselves.

'You four girls think you can stop us?' one of the guards said before they laughed at them.

'Should we do this the hard way, or the easy way,' Cornelia asked the guards.

'No matter which way, you four girls don't have any kind of weapons to fight us. What makes you think we want to choose either both of it,' one of the guard replied before laughing again.

'You guys ask for it,' Hay Lin said before she landed on the ground. The guards think that there would not be any kind of threat since the girls doesn't have any weapons on them, but they didn't expect the next thing. A gust of wind was blown fro nowhere at them as they held some rocks on the ground.

As the wind had died down, the guards got back to their feet before picking up their weapons. 'No body will block our way, even if it is girls,' one of the guard said before they charge up on the girls. But they move, or weren't afraid as they just stood there.

'Taranee,' Will said.

'Got it,' Taranee replied before heating the guards weapons instantly. The guards were screaming in pain as they blew their hands because of their hot blades.

'Now, would you leave our friend be, or do we have to take you in,' Will said as she landed on the ground, before a spark was visible between her fingers. The guards didn't know what she was doing, but they would not leave until they have what they came for.

'We will never leave before we take her back to our king,' one of them said while pointing at Irma.

'Now what did she do?' Cornelia asked sourly.

'She ran away from our kingdom in Medimn. Our king asked us to recapture her or there will be consequences,' the guard said.

'Whoa, hold up! First of, where is Medimn? Second, even if you want to take me there, there is no way am I going. And third, can't your king find another maid?' Irma said as the guards faced her.

'Don't pretend you don't know, maid. Now you're coming with us, whether we carry you, or not,' the guard said before he grab Irma's arm.

'Hey! That hurts!' Irma cried out as she struggled between the grip of the guard.

'Let her go!' Will yelled before she strike the guard who was holding Irma's arm. This has stunned the guard, which made him black out.

'You will pay dearly for that!' the other guard said. They then charge at the four girls with their blades.

Taranee again heated the blades, and this time, they were completely melted through. But the guards continued to charge, even without their weapons. 'Hay Lin, some air,' Will called out.

'Got it!' Hay Lin replied before blowing a big gust of wind at the guards, sending them flying towards the wall, which Irma was standing. Irma yelp before ducking out of the way. The guards hit the wall when Irma ducked in time as she went towards her friends.

'Thanks, you guys just save my skin,' Irma said as she looked back at the guards, who were now pinned onto the wall by the wind.

'Now, we will have to find a way for you not to be captured,' Will said firmly while Hay Lin has stopped blowing. The guards then landed on the ground. Cornelia quickly made a cage, each cage holds one guard, making sure they don't attempt to escape.

'And now that's done, let's tell Elyon about this,' Cornelia stated.

'But we can't leave them here. What happens when they escape?' Taranee asked, concern about whether the guards could escape before capturing Irma again.

'Good point. Hay Lin and Taranee, you two will stay here to make sure the guards won't escape while I, Cornelia and Irma will talk to Elyon about this,' Will said as the other girls nodded. Will then took out the heart before opening a fold to the palace. Then she, Irma and Cornelia crossed the fold while Taranee and Hay Lin stayed in the cave to make sure the guards won't attempt any escape.

* * *

In the palace, three girls were in the thrown hall, but they noticed that Elyon wasn't in the hall. 'Wonder where could she be?' Will asked before the two girls shrugged. Then they went to search for Elyon to tell her about who they captured. As the girls flew pass the dining hall, they noticed that there were plates on the table. They figured Elyon has just finished eaten. They quickly heads towards the balcony, hoping that she would be there.

Upon reaching the balcony, they found Elyon in the garden, drawing a picture of a flower. 'I wonder how she always manage to get back to the palace this fast,' Will stated as she scratch her head. Then they flew off the balcony, with Irma being carried by Will, before landing behind Elyon.

Elyon looked behind before she yelped out of surprised. 'You guys scared me,' Elyon said as she placed her hand over her heart. 'So, why are guys doing here anyway? And where is Taranee and Hay Lin. Oh, and hey Irma,' Elyon said, noticing Irma beside Will.

'Well, the reason we came here is because we have caught some guards,' Will said, which made Elyon wondered was it her guards, or somebodies else.

'Let me get Caleb, a couple of guards and Raythor first before we leave,' Elyon said before she rushed into the palace. The three girls hurriedly followed her into the palace to find some guards, Raythor and Caleb. Luckily for them, both Raythor and Caleb were in the meeting hall, discussing about the safety of the village.

'Guys, we need to head somewhere,' Elyon stated.

'Where to, my queen?' Raythor asked as he looked away from the map of Meridian.

'We need to head into a cave,' Will answered.

'But first, Will, transformation,' Irma said.

'Oops, forgot about that,' Will said as Irma rolled her eyes. She then took the Heart of Kandrakar out before calling out. Then a blue colour orb engulfed Irma, transforming her into guardian form.

'Now, let's go,' Will said before opening a fold back to the cave. Raythor even called two guards to follow them through the cave before he, Caleb and Elyon followed.

At the other side of the fold, the gang were inside the cave, with the guards still trapped in their cages. Taranee and Hay Lin later came into view as they both got up from behind one of the rocks. 'These are the guards that I told you about earlier,' Will said as she pointed at the guards.

'They tried to take me with them to some world,' Irma said as she crossed her arms.

'Irma, it's called Medimn, they told us earlier,' Cornelia said, correcting Irma. She then grunt while looking away from Cornelia. Elyon then walked up to the imprison guards, blocking their view of the girls. They don't even notice Irma's guardian form.

'Guys, I don't know who they are, but trying to kidnap one of my friends is a crime,' Elyon said as the two guards were beside Elyon.

'We were just following our orders,' one of the imprison guard said.

'Well, you better have a good explanation for coming to Meridian, as you are just looking for trouble,' Elyon stated before looking back at the girls.

'Time to go to prison, I guess,' Irma said looking at the guards.

'Let us go, we didn't come here to create any trouble,' the guards in the cage pleaded.

'Then, tell us in the prison, as we need to hear what you have to say for an attempt on kidnapping my friend,' Elyon stated before she signal Cornelia that they needed to move the guards into the prison.

The guards finally noticed that Irma was in guardian form, which they didn't noticed it earlier as Elyon and the two guards blocked their view. 'Wait, why does she look like a fairy,' one of the guard asked as he pointed at Irma.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe because I am telling the truth and I'm a guardian!' Irma replied sarcastically.

'What did you mean she looks like a fairy. You guards haven't heard of the Guardians of the Infinite Dimension? Or Kandrakar?' Will asked as the guards shook their head left and right to both of the question.

'No wonder they thought Irma was the maid. Imagine, Irma doing labour work,' Cornelia said jokingly, which Irma glared at her.

'You know, you just asking for water in the face,' Irma said as she twirled some water around her finger.

'Guys! This is not the time!' Will said, trying to prevent any arguments between the two girls. Cornelia then went to move the cage, which was imprisoning the guards, before the girls and the guards went to held them. They then crossed the fold that Elyon made while Cornelia raised the cages.

They landed in the prison, before moving the guards into their specific cells while Will put up an electric bars, making sure they won't escape. 'Welcome to your new home,' Irma said as she looked at the guards.

'Well, time for interrogation,' Will said as one of the guard was still with them. They then dragged him out of the prison before putting him on a chair.

'Now, let's start with our first question, who is your king,' Will asked as she stood up, looking down on the guard. She stood up in order to make the guard fear her, which Irma told her about whenever a police was interrogating a thief, they would stand up, while looking down on them so that the thief would tell them about what has he done.  
**(Man, I'm bad at this)**

The guard was getting a little scared as he was looking around the place. The girls were hoping that the guard would answer their question as to why did they wanted to get Irma. And why do they called her the maid.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. With the exam going on last week, I have to concentrate on that. And I even have another story that I really needed to get it out of my mind. But I finally got it out. Anyway, this chapter was quite troublesome as I have to retype it twice. Now, I really need those reviews.**

**PS : The story I made before this chapter is a crossover between W.I.T.C.H. and Monster Allergy. Here is the link : **

** W-I-T-C-H-and-Monster-Allergy-Crossovers/2037/2840/3/0/0/1/0/4398/0/0/0/0/1/0/**


	4. The Artifact

**Irma : Okay, seriously, why do I get a bad feeling about the previous chapter?**

**Me : Maybe you should find out in my upcoming chapters.**

**Will : Why can't you ever tell us straight.**

**Me : Then I will ruin a great story.**

**Will : Oh, right.**

**Me : Now, for the disclaimer.**

**Irma : storyLover does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any part of the cartoon.**

**Me : Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Artifact

The girls were in one of the room near the prison, with them was the guard from another world which he claimed that Irma was his king's maid. Will was interrogating the guard while the other four girls were standing beside her. 'We ask you a question, why are you guards wants her so badly?' Will asked as she was getting impatient.

'I already told you, she is the king's maid. I was only following orders,' the guard replied the same answer as before.

'Will, try to ak him another question,' Taranee stated.

'Fine,' Will said before looking back down on the guard. 'Why can't your king find another maid?' Will asked, which caught the guard out of surprised by the question.

'I don't know, he never told us the reason. He didn't even want us to know his name, he told us to just call him the king, nothing else. Our king is very mysterious,' the guard explained. The girls looked at each other, wondering who was the king.

'Alright, guards,' Will called out before the door to the room was opened to reveal two palace guards. 'Take him back to the cell,' Will said as the two guards nodded. They then held the prisoner off of his seat and out of the room, leaving the five girls alone in the room.

'So, that was a dead end,' Will stated out of disappointment.

'Well, at least I'm still here,' Irma said, trying to cheer up Will.

'Hurray,' Cornelia cheered sarcastically. Irma then glare at her before soaking her hair, which freak her out.

'All I want to know is why everything has to be this complicated,' Will stated.

'Maybe it is how it is,' Taranee replied.

'Or maybe it is our so call job. Man, one of these days, I might ask the Oracle to pay us for these kind of jobs,' Irma said sarcastically. The other girls just ignored her joke as they continued their discussion.

'Well, time to continue our search for Zarla, and with Irma here, we will find her even faster,' Will stated as the four girls nodded. Will then opened a fold back into the forest before they all went through it. Once in the forest, the girls split up before continuing their search for Zarla, before Zarla have her revenge on them.

* * *

While the girls were searching the forest, Zarla on the other hand was in some barren wasteland. The place was dead with trees without any leaves still standing, destroyed buildings and houses, and a big fog that was very thick, the world almost looks like a horror movie. And in the barren wasteland stood a broken tower, still standing. In the tower, Zarla will finally found what she has came for.

As she was walking across the field, she could sense some threat was coming her way. So she got ready to defend herself, even though her powers over her magic was getting weak, she has no other choices. Suddenly, a beast just jumped right in front of her, blocking her path. 'Get out of my way, you beast!' Zarla yelled as she shot some fireballs at the beast. It then dodge it, but soon it was hit by the fireballs.

The beast was hit by the barrage of fireballs until it was unconscious, which satisfy Zarla. 'Nothing will stand in my way in order to have my vengeance on the guardians,' she said as she continued her journey towards the tower.

* * *

On Medimn, the king was still waiting in his thrown hall for any news from his guards. He was getting pretty impatient as he wants his maid back to his palace right now. 'Guards!' he called out. Two guards later entered the hall before they bow down to the king.

'Yes, your highness,' the guard said.

'Go and track the guards that are chasing my maid, before reporting back to me,' the king ordered them. The guards later leave the hall, before the king took out the Heart of Medimn. But the heart won't follow his command as he concentrate on it, but to no avail.

'I will claim the heart's power, no matter what,' the king said. The heart was glowing a bright violet colour after the king place it back under his robe.

While the king was waiting for any news about his guards, under his kingdom, a group of people with their swords were walking through a tunnel that was dug by them. 'Quick, we need some food supplies for the people,' one of them said.

'We also need to be careful not to be caught by any of the palace guards,' the other one stated.

'I wonder who is the true heir to the thrown. The kingdom is falling apart,' the other one stated.

'Quiet, or they will hear us,' one of them said softly. They then climb up a ladder that was stuck onto the wall. The one who opened the cover takes a look around for any guards. Fortunately, the coast was clear as there was no sight of the palace guards.

'Quick, the faster we take the food, the faster we can get out of here,' one of them said.

'Saldern, we need to get some water for the kids too,' the other one said.

'I know, that's why we are the rebellion, we will not allow the king to lead the kingdom anymore,' Saldern stated while the last one has finally came out of the hole. They later cover it back up, avoiding their secret tunnel being reveal.

Saldern took a look around the corner and noticed that the hallway to the food storage was guarded by two palace guards. Saldern then looked back at the rest of the group. 'We have two guards up ahead. Can you find a way through them, Feldern?' Saldern asked.

'Don't worry, and I know a perfect way to pass them,' Feldern stated. He then took out grenade like out of his pocket before pulling the pin off. He then tossed at the guards who were standing guard at the storage room.

The two guards looked at it, wondering what was it. The next thing happened was surprising, the grenade has just released some smoke, before the guards felt dizzy. They both later fell down, before falling asleep.

The rebellion later hurried to the storage room while holding their noses preventing them from smelling the smoke that was emitted from the grenade. 'What is that?' Saldern asked.

'My sleeping smoke, pretty affective. You can be asleep for almost half a day when you have breath it in enough,' Feldern stated. They then entered the storage room before they quickly closed it.

'Look at all of those crates,' one of them said as he looked at the amount of food was in the crates.

'Hinard, we don't have time for sight-seeing. Let's grab about five crates of food, and two barrels of water,' Saldern ordered. The rest of the group did as they were told before they have took five crates of food, each with different kinds. Two of it was fill with fruits, the other two was vegetables and the fifth was rice. The two barrels was later rolled next to the crates of food. Both it was filled with ordinary water.

'Okay, let's go before they know we are here,' Saldern stated as the rest of the group nodded. He then opened a small gap at the door, looking out and making sure that there was no guards. The coast was clear, apart from the two sleeping guards who were on the floor. Saldern signalled them that the coast was clear and they were safe.

As they moved the crates and the barrels out of the strage room, Saldern made sure that the guards would not suspect that they have came into the palace through a secret passage. After the rebels was finally in the tunnel, Saldern made sure the cover was unnotice as a crate of sand just dropped on it, with some of the sand seeping through the gap of the cover. Saldern later went down the ladder, satisfy that their tracks was cleared.

'Now that was easy,' one of the rebels said.

'Quiet, Meagin,' Saldern whispered. 'They can still hear us,' he stated as he pointed up.

'I know that you are the rebel leader, but you don't have to be that worried. We are a about twenty feet deep under the palace, what makes you think that they can hear our voice,' Meagin said.

'Maybe you're right, I should stop worrying about it,,' Saldern stated. They then continued back to their base, delivering the supplies to the other rebels.

* * *

Meanwhile in Meridian's forest, the guardians was still searching for Zarla. Will and Cornelia has regroup as both of them bumped into each other. 'We won't be able to find her like this, we need another way,' Cornelia stated.

'I know, I know, I'm thinking,' Will said out of annoyance.

They were resting on some rocks as Will was thinking up a way for them to search for Zarla much more easier. Then she heard Taranee's voice in her head. _'Will, you better have a look at this,'_ Taranee said telepathically.

_'Got it, we're coming,'_ Will said before looking at Cornelia. 'Taranee just told me that she has found something,' Will said.

'Finally, let's go,' Cornelia said before getting up. Will then got up before flying towards the direction that Taranee was a Cornelia followed her.

* * *

Back at the wasteland, Zarla was in the tower, walking up the broken stairs. The stairs looks like it could give way anytime as Zarla continued to head up the stairs. She could hear some rocks falling under the weight of her body. 'Just a few more flight of stairs, then I will find what I have been searching for,' Zarla stated as she carefully walked up the stairs.

All of a sudden, one of the steps she was walking on gave way, making a hole under her. But she manage to grab the ledge of the stairs. She later pulled herself up onto the stairs before she continued her journey up the dangerous flight of stairs.

It took her about half an hour before she has finally reach the last step of the stairs. She took in some air before she went into the room. The whole room was really dark, with the furniture being covered with white cloths, and the corners was filled with spider webs. Zarla made some fire on her hand as she slowly walked through the room, looking for the artifact she was looking for.

As she went passed some dirt covered furniture, she spotted something in the corner of the room. She went to have a closer look before she smiled. She has finally found what she was looking for. Even though it was covered in the white cloths, Zarla could tell it was the mirror, the artifact she ha been searching for in the barren wasteland.

The mirror has a very special magic in it. It has the ability to make a replica of the person staring at the mirror at a period of time. But instead of the direct replica, the copy will be the opposite of what the victim was when he or she look at the mirror. Like when the victim was in the good side, the copy from the mirror would have the opposite of that, it will be on the bad side. The copy even has the powers over the one who looked through the mirror, like when the victim has a heart or a power, the copy will have either both it.

Zarla wouldn't take the cover off, cause the mirror only can make a copy once. Afterward, the mirror will disappear into thin air before reappearing in another barren world. Zarla could use the mirror to her advantage, making a replica of the guardian, any one of them. But Zarla hopes it would be the leader of the group, cause she has the Heart of Kandrakar, or maybe her favourite, the water guardian.

Zarla doesn't know who was the water guardian, and how does she looked. She doesn't even know that the water guardian even wields a heart, which would be a big trouble to the guardians if the girl looked through the mirror. But Zarla just wants the water guardian's power, before having her vengeance on the guardians.

* * *

In Meridian, Will and Cornelia has just arrived at the spot where Taranee called them. 'I found some footprints on the ground that leads into this cave,' Taranee said as she pointed out the footprints that was barely visible heading into the cave.

'Let's wait for the rest of the girls. We need to be ready if we face Zarla, if she is in the cave,' Will said as she looked into the cave.

'Good point,' Taranee stated.

* * *

Zarla has finally found what she was looking for, a mirror which has the ability to make a copy of the person looking at it with an opposite personality on them. The guardians hope that they have finally found Zarla hiding spot. The king was getting impatient as he sent two of his trackers to search for his palace guards and his maid. And there was a rebellion under the palace, which they were against the ruler of the kingdom. They found out that the king wasn't the rightful ruler of the kingdom, but somebody else. Who could it be? Everything will be answered in the rest of the story.

* * *

**Well, it took me a while, but I am finally with the flow with the story, as this was an easy chapter. Anyway, this is almost like the time where Meridian was under the rule of Phobos, with rebellions against him, the rightful heir to the thrown was unknown till later and some adventures, like in the first season. Okay, now for those reviews please.**


	5. The Mirror

**Will : Why does the previous chapter has to be so familiar?**

**Me : It's because it involves something else in the upcoming chapters, which it will come out soon.**

**Irma : What kind of involvement?**

**Me : Just some girl getting kidnap thought to be... Wait, why am I even telling you, Irma, I was suppose to save it till I explain it in the story.**

**Irma : Oh man, and I was that close.**

**Me : Now, if you don't mind, Will, here is the paper for the disclaimer.**

**Will : Alright, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any other involvement of the cartoon.**

**Me : Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Mirror

The guardians were outside a dark cave, waiting for the rest of the girls to regroup before they venture into the cave. The three girls stood outside, planning on what should they do when they found Zarla. 'We need a way to lay a trap on her,' Will said.

'What kind of trap?' Taranee asked.

'I don't know, actually, but I think I can improvise,' Will stated.

'Do you think she is in there? I mean, even if there is footprints on the ground leading into the cave doesn't mean that somebody could be in the cave,' Cornelia stated as she pointed at the direction of the cave.

'Maybe, but we got to try something,' Will said.

Just then, Taranee spotted the rest of the girls were flying towards them. The two girls landed just beside Will, wondering whether they have finally found Zarla secret lair. 'So, are we going or what?' Irma asked impatiently.

'Wait, I think I hear something,' Hay Lin said before she called the air around her. She then listen closely to the sound inside the cave. She heard a fold was opening before somebody came out of it, with an object that Hay Lin doesn't recognise by the sound of it. After the girl has placed the object in one of the room, she went back to close the fold.

'Well, what did you hear Hay-Hey?' Irma asked.

'I heard somebody in the cave, moving an object from the fold he or she came from before placing it, but that's all I can hear,' Hay Lin stated as the girls looked at each other before they nodded.

'Well, I can say that this is the right cave,' Will said before looking at Cornelia with a smirk.

'Come on then, let's go and kick some butt!' Irma said before she flew straight into the cave. The girls then hurriedly followed her into the cave, hoping that they have finally trapped Zarla in the cave.

As they reached the end of the cave, they were dazed at how the place was decorated with furniture, decorations and there was even a few rooms in the cave. Somebody could live here, just like any other houses in the village. 'Alright girls, let's split up. Since there is five rooms, each of us will go and check each one. And make sure either of you don't touch anything. And I mean it,' Will stated as the four girls nodded.

'Great, I will head into the bedroom, Taranee, into the bathroom, I think, Corny, check whether she could be hiding in that room, Irma, maybe you should check the kitchen and Hay Lin, if there is a basement, check it out,' Will commanded as she took charge of who was going to each of the rooms. The four girls nodded again before they went into their specific rooms.

Will was in the bedroom, doing some investigation of the place without touching anything. She thought that the whole bedroom looks like a princess bedroom, with a master bed with curtains covering the whole bed, the mattress looks like it was made from really expensive material and the bedroom was well decorated. Will thought that Zarla has a taste of art, like Hay Lin as she notice some arts on the walls of the bedroom.

While Will was in the bedroom, Cornelia was checking a room, which was completely empty since it was a spare room. _'Maybe this is Zarla's brother bedroom,'_ she thought as she looked around. She kept reminding herself not to touch anything, as she looked high and low for any clues.

As Cornelia was checking an empty room, Taranee was going through some cabinets in the bathroom. She wondered why there was a cabinet when there wasn't a single thing inside it. She then notice a mirror on the wall, but it was just a normal bathroom mirror and figured it couldn't be any interest as she continued to look for any sign of clues to where was Zarla hiding in the cave.

Down in the basement, Hay Lin almost fell down as she tripped on a box. She tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy for her. _'Man, how I wish Corny was here to pick this up,'_ Hay Lin thought before continuing to look through the basement. The place was filled with boxes, junks and old furniture. Hay Lin figured that this old stuff could worth hundreds if she sold them back at Heatherfield, but she didn't care about it as it wasn't any importance. She even kept reminding herself not to touch anything, apart from trying to figure out what was in the box.

And lastly, in the kitchen, Irma wasn't doing any investigating as she was rummaging through the crate in the kitchen. 'Boy, am I hungry,' Irma said to herself as she took a bite at her apple. She then spotted something on her right side. There was a white cloth covering some kind of object. Irma figured it could be the object that Hay Lin told them about earlier. Irma being her curious self went to find out what was behind the cloth. As she pulled down the cloth, she was surprised that it was a mirror. She kept on looking at herself through the mirror, without realising that the mirror was doing its magic. Irma was looking at herself, trying to find the perfect position before she went to have a closer look at the mirror. She even touch the mirror, forgetting Will's warning as she became too curious about it.

She then walked back a little before looking at herself for one last time. Then she placed back the white cloth back on before starting her investigation. What she doesn't know was that her mirrored self was already copied from the mirror. Even the mirror has copied the heart she wore, and her powers over water. She has made a huge mistake, a mistake that could be an unforgettable event when she finally realised what she has done.

After a few minutes of empty searching, the girls regroup back together again in the living room, where they separated earlier. 'So, found anything?' Will asked, hoping that the other girls has much more luck that her.

'Nope, the room was completely empty, and the place is filthy,' Cornelia said as she dust her hands.

'The bathroom is also empty, with the cabinets empty and the tub completely dry like nobody use it for years,' Taranee stated as she pointed at the bathroom she came from.

'The basement has lots of things, like boxes, old junks and old furniture. Hey, why don't we sell those olf furniture down in the basement,' Hay Lin said, before asking. She was now air-headed when she asked the others.

'Okay, let's forget about the furniture. What about you Irma, found anything?' Will asked as she looked at Irma.

'Nope, nothing,' Irma replied instantly. Will then eyed her suspiciously, as she knew that Irma didn't listen to her earlier.

'Irma, did you touch anything when you look for any clues?' Will asked.

'I didn't touch anything Will,' Irma lied, which Hay Lin could feel it in the air. Hay Lin didn't even know that she has the power to find out whether somebody was lying or telling the truth.

'Irma, you're lying to us, what did you do?' Hay Lin asked, which surprised both Irma and Will. But Will looked back at Irma, as she wanted to know what did Irma did.

'Alright, I took some fruits out of a crate. I'm hungry, okay,' Irma confessed as Will sigh.

'Irma, when I say don't touch anything, I really mean it, even if you wanted to eat or drink,' Will said as she crossed her arms.

'Alright already,' Irma said, getting annoyed. 'Sheesh, why can't I even have a little snack,' Irma mumbled under her own breathe.

'What was that?' Will asked as she heard Irma's mumbles.

'Nothing,' Irma protested.

'By the way, where is Zarla anyway?' Cornelia asked, as she was changing the subject.

'Now that you ask, I don't seem to see her,' Will said as she looked around.

'Maybe she chicken out,' Irma suggested. The others just rolled their eyes before they search the area again, making sure they didn't miss anything. While they search for Zarla, back in the kitchen, a girl has just came out of the mirror as the cloth was moving. Then the mirror disappeared into thin air as the copied figure has got out of it. Then the figure took the cloth off of her before revealing who she looked like. She looked almost like Irma, but with the only one difference, her personality. Instead of the good side, she was the opposite of it. She also has the mischievous personality of the real Irma, but with more daring. The copied Irma even has a heart, but not as powerful as the original heart of Aquariat. Even with the heart, she could be as strong as the real Irma, and she even dressed the same as her.

She headed out of the kitchen, taking some fruits along the way, before heading out of the cave. She then looked back into the cave for one last time before flying into the forest.

* * *

While the guardians searched the cave and the copied Irma heading into the forest, in Medimn, the king's trackers have finally return back to the palace. They entered the thrown hall, with some disturbing news for the king. 'My king, we have found our guards,' one of the tracker stated.

'Well, where are they? And did they found the maid?' the king asked.

The two trackers looked at each other before one of them continued to explain what they found. 'They aren't here, my king, but on another world,' he said which the king eyed him with a stern look.

'What! Where are they!' the king asked loudly.

'We don't know, but they went through a fold to look for the maid. As we went through the fold, we saw some girls flying in the air. And they took out two of our guards, we didn't have time to take them back, cause two of the girls were standing guard,' one of them explained, which the king's face was now red.

'Go and get me an army and bring my guards back! And get me back my maid!' the king ordered loudly. The two trackers bowed to him before exiting the thrown hall. 'Those girls will regret attacking my guards, and the palace over there will be mine to conquer,' the king stated as he got up from him chair before looking out the window.

As the king look out the window, two rebels were eavesdropping under the thrown hall. They looked at each other as they wondered what could the king be planning. 'Whatever he's planning, it can't be good. We need to tell Saldern about this,' one of them stated as the other rebel nodded. They then hurried down the tunnel to tell their leader about what they discovered.

* * *

As the army in Medimn was being called upon to attack Meridian, back in the cave, the girls have been searching for sometime now, but they can't find Zarla. 'Where is she, she can't disappear,' Will stated.

'Well, at least we know where she is hiding,' Cornelia said, trying to cheer up everyone else.

'Let's head back to the palace, we need to rest,' Will said as the others nodded. As the girls passed through the kitchen, Irma realised something missing. She noticed that the mirror was missing, cause she saw it an hour ago. She wondered where could it go, but she just followed the rest of the girls out of the cave.

Outside the cave, the guardians were heading to the palace where Elyon was living. On their way, Irma spotted something hiding behind a tree. She looked at it as she stopped. She was about to have a closer looked when Will called out. 'Irma, are you coming or not?' Will asked.

'Coming,' Irma replied before having one last looked at the tree. She could have sworn she spotted somebody hiding behind the tree, but she figured it could be just her imagination.

But Irma was right to have a closer look, cause her copy was hiding behind it. She was spying at the guardians, and the first person she would get rid of was her original self, Irma. Once she got rid of her, she would have no problem getting rid of the rest of the group. She even have a friend to help out. 'Good, they didn't suspect me,' the copied Irma stated.

'I want the water guardian the most, will you join me?' the other girl asked.

'Yes, Zarla, I will join you,' the copied Irma replied before shaking hands with Zarla, but on the other hand, the copied Irma crossed her fingers behind her back as she didn't agreed to help Zarla, as she had other plans for the guardians.

* * *

**Well, here it is. The reason about this story, I know Irma would be stubborn, unlike the others. Anyway, I wonder why I haven't heard any reviews from Lexvan nowadays. And lastly, have any of you readers realised that this story is a lot different than my first story? I'm not sure cause it felt a lot of different. Oh, and type some reviews for me, thanks.**

* * *

_Oh, and one more thing, the copied Irma, I will change the form to __**BOLD:**_

_**Irma **__(The copied of the real Irma)_


	6. An Attack On Meridian

**Irma : Why do I have a feeling that I'm in trouble?**

**Me : You will be, but not right now.**

**Will : I would really like to know about it, but when are you telling us?**

**Me : Soon, but first, disclaimer.**

**Irma : Great, we came here for answers, but all we ever do was reading the disclaimer stuff.**

**Me : Just read it and stop complaining.**

**Will : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any other rights of the cartoon.**

**Me : Now, let's get this cartoon on the go...**

* * *

Chapter 6 : An Attack On Meridian

The guardians were in the palace, talking to Elyon, Caleb and Raythor about what they found. 'So, Zarla wasn't in the cave when you guys thought she was,' Elyon stated.

'Yeah, but we don't know how she escape,' Will said.

'Something tells me somebody let her the slip,' Cornelia stated before all the girls eyed at Irma. Irma realised they were looking at her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

'Erm... why are you guys looking at me like that?' Irma asked innocently.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe because you were stuffing your mouth with those fruits that you let Zarla slip behind you!' Will stated as she crossed her arms while the others glare at Irma.

'Hold up, if she was there, I could sense her presence And besides, she could take any one of us out first, but she didn't,' Irma stated.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but she has a point,' Taranee said, backing up for Irma.

'Fine, but I think there is something else Irma is hiding from us,' Cornelia said as she eyed Irma suspiciously. The others then looked at her.

Irma saw that she has no choice but to tell them about the mirror that she found. 'Alright, you guys win, happy?' Irma asked them. 'Yes, I found something else, but it was just a mirror, nothing to worry about,' Irma said, as like nothing happened.

'Did you touch it?' Will asked her suspiciously.

'No,' Irma replied a little too fast.

'Irma...' Will warned her.

'Alright, I did touch it, but just a teensy bit,' Irma said as her hand moved to show them she did was a little bit.

'Irma, why does everything you think is interesting to touch,' Will said as she wa angry at Irma for not listening to her.

'I can't help myself, besides, it's just a mirror, what harm can it do?' Irma said innocently.

'I hope you said was right, or you are in one hell of regrets,' Cornelia said.

_**BOOM!**_

'What was that?' Will asked as an explosion erupted outside the palace. The girls and the two males hurried to the window and saw another explosion just outside the village. The Meridian army was there to defend the village from the attack.

'You were saying Irma,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'Corny, this is no time to point fingers,' Will said as Taranee, Hay Lin and Elyon flew out the window. 'And Irma, we will talk about this later,' Will warned her as she followed the others. Both Raythor and Caleb already left the place as they were hurrying to defend the palace from any attack.

Irma was just standing there, looking out the window, as she was wondering could she have done this. She then shook her head as she remind herself that this couldn't be her fault. She knew that an ordinary mirror couldn't do anything this huge, let alone explosions. She then flew out the window to help her friends, even if they were angry at her.

In the battle, the army of Meridian were holding the attack. Even sandpit and Gargoyle came to help them out, but it wasn't enough seeing that the enemy brought some contraption with them. One of it looks like a catapult, powered with a steam engine, and another one that looks like a tank, but instead of metal, it was made out of wood for armour. But what it shoot out was like a cannon, destroying everything in its path. 'We need to hold the line!' the captain of the army called out, who goes by the name of Tynar. He was promoted to captain by Elyon herself and Raythor, seeing he was the one who help the rebels the most.

The rest of the army shout out before continuing to hold the line. And just as the catapult about to fling its load, a fireball was seen hitting the catapult frame before collapsing over its own weight.

'Nice shot T,' Will congratulate her as they joined in the battle.

'Cornelia, there are wounded men down there,' Elyon called out.

'I'm on it!' Cornelia replied quickly before heading towards the wounded soldiers. Cornelia then hurriedly made a makeshift tent out of stones and earth, for some protection from outside the battle zone.

'Well, now that is what I call pitch up your tent,' Elyon said as she noticed that the tent was pitch up within a few seconds.

'Elyon, you go and help Corny with those healing stuff, we can hold them off!' Will called out as she also notice the tent.

Elyon nodded before heading into the tent to help Cornelia out. She saw that inside the tent, there was a long row of beds, with injured soldiers laying on them. She was surprised that Cornelia could do this in just a few minutes. Elyon saw Cornelia was already healing one of the soldiers who was wounded badly. 'Need some help?' Elyon asked. She already knew the answer, but she just ask for fun.

'Go and try to find anyone who have the worst wounds, then try to heal them,' Cornelia said, not taking her eyes off the wound.

'Got it!' Elyon said before she went straight to work.

* * *

Outside, Irma was heading towards the battle as she was the last one to exit the palace. The rest of the girls was already defending the place, as she could see the tent on the ground, and the damage that was around the battlefield. Irma kept on reminding herself that she didn't do this, as she continued her flight.

Right under her, a net gun was shot at her, before capturing her. She was trapped in the net as her wings was tangled in the net. She was now falling straight towards the ground. 'Guys, help!' Irma yelled as she saw that the ground was fast approaching. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but for some reason, it never came. As Irma slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in the air, just above the ground. She then breath in some relief as a friend of hers save her. 'Thanks Hay Lin,' she said as Taranee burned the net around Irma.

'Keep on your guard, who knows what they will use to attack us,' Taranee stated.

'Got it,' Irma said as she got out of the net. She then followed the two girls into the battle before joining Will.

Will saw that Irma has finally joined them as she shot quintessence at the enemy. 'Alright, now I think it's time to stop them from going any further,' Will said as the girls nodded. They then went into battle mode as they fought the enemy without any problem. But the enemy kept on coming. The girls were still trying to hold them before they reach the village, but some of them has manage to destroy the houses with their catapults.

'This is getting a little frustrating,' Will stated as she dodge arrows before counter-attack.

'We need some kind of plan here,' Hay Lin said as she made a tornado at the centre of the enemy, but they kept on coming.

'Will, do you have any idea on how do we take those guys out?' Taranee asked as she was shooting a barrage of fireballs.

'I can't think up of one if they won't stop shooting arrows at me!' Will was getting tired from dodging and attacking.

Irma saw a lake nearby, which gave her an idea on how to keep the enemy from destroying the village._ 'I hope this works,'_ Irma thought, seeing how tired her friends were. 'Guys, cover me!' Irma called out to them.

'What?' they all asked at the same time.

'Just trust me! I have an idea on how to take these guys out in a flash!' Irma yelled as she sprayed a jet of water at the enemy.

'If you have one, then you better hurry cause I don't think we can hold it much longer,' Will said as her condition was getting weaker and weaker, along with her friends.

Irma headed straight towards the lake, as her friends were covering her. She managed to reach the lake as she barely dodge an arrow that just flew pass her head. She quickly dive into the lake. Some of the enemy was by the lake side, trying to search for her. But they figured she could fallen into the lake and drown as they cheered. But what comes next was unexpected to them. The lake was coming alive as it rose up. The guards turned to see that Irma was in the cenre of the water human form. They dropped their weapons as they ran back to the others.

Irma was now in her water form, with her being the nexus. She was heading towards the enemy, while pulverizing the boulders that was fling by the catapults. The enemy notice her before they shoot arrows at her, but the arrows didn't managed to touch her as the arrows just stopped halfway through the water. Irma then sprayed a big jet of water at the enemy, which washed most of them up. The others noticed this and stopped what they were doing as they rest. 'I forgotten she can do that,' Will said.

'Yeah, but at least she doing this without any problem,' Taranee said as she placed her arm over Will's shoulder.

Irma on the other hand was getting tired from all the magic she was doing, but she has to keep this up for a little longer as the enemy were calling a retreat. She destroy most of the tanks and catapults while the enemy were retreating. She noticed there was a fold far behind the enemy. The enemy were retreating through the fold. Irma then headed towards the fold, as she needed to close it up.

When Irma reached the fold, all of the army of the enemy has retreated through the fold. She then got out of her water form before landed in front of the fold. The water has dispersed onto the ground because Irma wasn't in the water form anymore to hold it together. Irma then took out the Heart of Aquariat to close it.

After Irma has closed the fold, she felt really tired cause she almost reached her limit. She flew back to join with her friends, but on her way there, she couldn't fly as high she normally does. Her visions began to blur as she slowly descended into the trees before crashing into one. She landed onto the ground before trying to get up again to join her friends when she heard some noises nearby. She turned around to find the source of the sound, but all she saw was just trees and bushes. She just ignored the sound before she took into air again. But she can't as she was completely exhausted from her over used of magic. She then leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath before trying to fly again.

When she was about to take flight again, she was hit by a jet of water from behind, sending her towards a tree. The tree fell by the forced of the impact. Irma was laying on the ground, barely conscious. She was about to get up when some roots grab her hands before holding her down. Irma was starting to panic, but she stayed calm, not loosing any of her strength left in her. As Irma looked around, she saw a girl, almost as young as her, was staring at her. 'Who... are... you...' Irma asked between breaths.

'You should know me, guardian, as you and your fellow teammates are going to be out for good,' she said as she approached Irma.

'Wait... you're... Zarla...' Irma said, finally realising that she was the girl that they were looking for.

'That's right, and your powers will be mine before I take you out,' Zarla said before kneeling down in front of her. Irma was struggling to free herself from the roots, but with any success.

'Oh... trying to free yourself? Well, it won't work as you will be my first victim,' Zarla said as she placed her hand on Irma's forehead. Irma could feel Zarla taking her powers as she was feeling even weaker than before.

Just as she was about to pass out, a fireball hit Zarla from the back as she let go of Irma's forehead. Zarla turned around to see the rest of the guardians was hovering above her head. 'Leave our friend alone, Zarla!' Will yelled as she aimed at her.

'Well, the gang's all here, this will be much more fun. But since I have a tight schedule, maybe next time,' Zarla said before she ran into the forest. The three girls later landed in front of Irma before Will placed her hand on Irma's shoulder.

'Irma, are you alright?' Will asked, before realising that she asked the most obvious question.

'Well duh... what do you... expect from... somebody... who is... low on... energy?' Irma asked while Taranee burned the roots from the ground as she freed Irma.

'Come on, let's head back home, I think we need some rest,' Will said before opening a fold to Heatherfield. Taranee sent a telepathy, telling Cornelia that the battle was over and it was time to leave for home. Will and Hay Lin carried Irma by her shoulder through the fold, while Taranee was waiting for Cornelia to reach the fold.

* * *

In Medimn, the king was furious as his attack on Meridian was unsuccessful He ordered his army to send another waves of attack on Meridian tomorrow because the army need their rest. The king was getting very impatient about not having what he wanted. But he thought that the attack would be worth it as he will claimed another kingdom for himself.

Down in the tunnel under the palace, two rebels were listening to the conversation in the thrown hall. 'Saldern will need to hear this, the king has prepared another attack on another world,' one of them stated.

'Then we better hurry,' the other rebel said before they ran down the tunnel.

* * *

Zarla has some of Irma's powers now. Irma's copy was out in the forest with Zarla. The king plots on attacking Meridian again. Things are getting worst for our guardians as they need their rest from all of those fights. But what would happen when a rebel leader disrupt the king's plan, and what happens when the guardians head to Medimn for investigation? Let's find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Okay, now that I have finally finish another chapter, on to the next one. Oh, and by the way, just so to make it clear, there are two girls that almost look like Irma, and the other part is that Meridian and Medimn almost has the same plot, but with a little twist in my story. Anyway, let's me hear those reviews from you guys, thanks.**


	7. Journey To Medimn

**Cornelia : Now that was intense.**

**Hay Lin : Couldn't you put the battle a little easier.**

**Me : No can do, besides, you guys won anyway.**

**Hay Lin : Oh, then I have nothing else to say.**

**Me : Good, because here is the paper for the disclaimer.**

**Hay Lin : Let me read. Eh-hem, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H. or any other rights of the show.**

**Me : Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Journey To Medimn

The girls were back in Heatherfield. They landed in the Silver Dragon basement as Will and Hay Lin let Irma rest of the bed before Will transform them back to normal. Irma has gone overboard with her powers, and Zarla has taken some of her powers. The girls looked at the clock before they read it. 'Great, we have an hour left before we need to head home,' Will said.

'So, where did those army came from anyway?' Taranee asked.

'More importantly, how are we going to stop them from attacking Meridian again,' Cornelia said as she sat on the chair.

'Irma, how are you holding up?' Hay Lin asked as she sat beside her.

Irma just gave her a thumbs up, as she was still tired from all the magic she used. Hay Lin then gave her a pat on her back as Irma smile back.

'I wonder, should we confront the king from the other world?' Will asked.

'I don't know Will, with those army of his, I don't think it will be pretty,' Cornelia said.

'If we do go there, we should bring Matt and the rest of the Regents to help us out,' Will stated.

'What about Elyon?' Taranee asked.

'It's best that she stayed in Meridian, in case that they attack,' Will said.

'So, what about Zarla?' Hay Lin asked, still sitting beside Irma.

'We will search for her after we visit the king, then we will search for her,' Will said.

'But how are we going to visit this king?' Cornelia asked, knowing that they still don't know the world the king was.

'Easy, we will ask the guard to take us there,' Will said. The girls then stayed in the basement to discuss their plan as the time was ticking away. When it was time to head home, Will and Taranee gave Irma a lift, before they headed to her house. Irma still haven't fully recovered from her exhaustion.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tunnel of the abandon train station, the maid has just woken up from her sleep. She looked around to see that it was really dark. She can't even see her hand in the dark. As she got up, she started to walk down the tunnel, trying not to trip on anything while looking for an exit. She continued to walk down the tunnel, but all of a sudden, she tripped on something. She fell down, face first into the dirt into the ground. Then something dropped on her head, before she black out from the incident.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were already at the school entrance. Irma and Stephen were in the K-Ship studio, broadcasting their gossips before playing their musics. Later, Irma and Stephen looked out the window, making sure that no one was around. They always wanted to dance together, alone, as they don't want to attract any attention. They both got up before they started to dance to the music. The music wasn't slow, but it was slow enough for the two teenagers to dance with it.

Outside the studio, the two Grumpers were just passing the studio when they spotted two teenagers dancing in the studio. They looked at each other before they grinned. Courtney then took out her camcorder before recording the two teenagers dancing to the music. She managed to record the whole dance as the music was still playing.

The other students noticed the Grumpers were looking through the window of the studio and wondered what wa going on. Uriah and his gang became curious as what was the Grumpers were up to. 'Move out of the way,' Uriah called out to the sisters.

'Why, you aren't a member of the studio anymore,' Beth replied while Courtney was still recording.

In the studio, Irma and Stephen was still dancing to the music when Irma spotted a camcorder at the window of the door. 'Stephen, we better stop, cause somebody is recording us right now,' Irma whispered to Stephen's ear.

Stephen then looked at the window and notice that Irma was right, they were being recorded. They then quickly separeted before Irma headed towards the door. She then pulled down the blind, covering the view from the window. Irma hoped that it was just recorded recently, not letting anybody else know about their little dance.

Back outside in the hall, the Grumpers and Uriah and his gang were arguing right now. Courtney didn't noticed that Irma has blocked the view in the window. 'I will see what you girls are watching, one way or another,' Uriah said.

'No way!' Beth protested.

'Make me!' Uriah said as both Beth and Uriah were staring daggers at each other. Beth was about to punch Uriah in his face when the studio door opened. She then looked around to see that Irma and Stephen were walking out of the studio. 'Erm... what are you guys doing?' Irma asked as nothing had happened.

'We were just talking about some gossip,' Beth lied. She noticed that Courtney was giving her the thumbs up as she has recorded the whole thing. Irma then saw the camcorder in Courtney hands. She noticed that Courtney wasn't looking at her camcorder, which gave her the chance to sabotage it. She managed to control a small line of water while she looked around, like there wasn't anything happening. Stephen noticed what was Irma doing. 'Irma, do you think it is a good thing to use your power?' Stephen whispered to Irma's ear, preventing the others from knowing Irma's secret.

'Trust me, it will be worth it,' Irma whispered back as she gave Stephen a wink. He then saw that the water, control by Irma, was heading straight towards Courtney camcorder. The water then went into the gadget before sabotaging the whole thing.

'Hey Irma, do you think that we will be famous in the school studio?' Courtney asked.

'No, why?' Irma asked back.

'Oh, just thinking, or maybe cause I recorded a video of you two dancing secretly in the studio. It will be a great gossip,' Courtney said as she showed Irma her camcorder. But she noticed that her camcorder wasn't working, before realising it was dripping some water from it.

'What video?' Irma asked as a smirk was seen on her face.

'No, our gossip!' Courtney said in shocked as her camcorder was broken.

'Our fame,' Beth said.

'My camcorder,' Courtney said .

'Our intact pride, come on Stephen,' Irma said before pulling Stephen away from the two upset girls and Uriah's gang.

'Irma, you know that was cruel,' Stephen said as he was a little mad at Irma's used of her powers.

'Stephen, I prefer not to get our pride be destroyed,' Irma said, which made sense to Stephen as he thought about it.

'Alright, but next time, try a using less magic this time,' Stephen said which Irma sigh before she agreed with Stephen.

* * *

Time passes by in the Sheffield Institute as the last bell marks the end of the day of schooling. The students were rushing out of the school. Will and Taranee were waiting outside the school for the rest of the group. She spotted Matt and Stephen at the entrance of the building. She waved to Matt to tell him to come to her.

Matt spotted Will by the gate, waving to him. 'Hey Stephen, I think I need to speak with Will for a while, we will talk about our game tomorrow, alright?' Matt asked.

'Yeah, sure,' Stephen said before he left the school compound. Matt then hurried to Will, wondering what was going on.

'So, Will, what's wrong this time?' Matt asked.

'We are going to a new world, so I was wondering, would you want to come with us?' Will asked as she move a strain of her hair off her face.

'If I can bring both Napolean and Mr Huggles, then I will go with you girls,' Matt said which made Will happy. She then pecked Matt on his cheek before they both blushes.

'So, meet you at the Silver Dragon later?' Will asked.

'Yeah, since I don't have any homework,' Matt replied.

After Matt left, the rest of the girls has just regroup. 'So, when do we leave?' Irma asked.

'Right after we group up at the Silver Dragon,' Will replied.

'And Matt with the rest of the Regents are helping out,' Taranee added.

'I need a good short ten minute bathe first, my hair is kinda frisky today,' Cornelia said as she felt her hair.

'That is why I will never be a blonde,' Irma quipped which Cornelia glared at her.

'We better hurry,' Taranee said as she looked at her watch.

The girls gone their separate way home, as they needed to head to the new world to find some answers. Upon reaching home, they told their parents that they were doing a school project at Hay Lin's place. The girls quickly washed up before they headed to the Silver Dragon.

Will, Taranee, Matt and the rest of the Regents were the first one to arrive at the Silver Dragon. They entered through the back door, as they needed to hurry. Hay Lin opened the door for them, before she led them down into the basement. 'Where are the others?' Hay Lin asked.

'Cornelia just finish blow drying her hair, and Irma, I have no idea what she is doing right now,' Will stated. Then there was a knock on the door, which Hay Lin figured it could be the rest of the girls. Matt placed Napolean on the bed before taking a seat. Will sat beside him before giving the dormouse a scratch on the head.

Then the basement door was opened again, before revealing the others. 'Sorry I'm late, Lilian hid my blow dryer,' Cornelia said with a grunt.

'And I have to feed Leafy,' Irma said, which the girls looked at her puzzled.

'Who is Leafy?' Hay Lin asked, as she was seen confused.

'He is my pet tortoise, Stephen bought it for me,' Irma replied happily as she remembered the day that Stephen gave her the tortoise.

'Anyway, let's get ready to head to Meridian,' Will said before taking out the Heart of Meridian. 'Guardians Unite!' Will called out before five coloured orbs came out of the heart. Each orbs engulfed the girls before transforming them into their guardian forms.

'Water.'

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

Quintessence,' each of the girls called out their element before they dropped to the ground. Matt and the other two Regents then transformed into the Regents form. Matt transform into his Shagon form, Mr Huggles into its Khor and Napolean into its Regent. **(I don't know what is Napolean's form. LOL)**

Will nodded to the rest of the girls, before they nodded back saying that they are ready. Will then opened a fold to Meridian as they all crossed the fold. They needed to confront the king to find out why did he attack Meridian, and who was he.

* * *

In Medimn, the army were line up already as they prepared to attack Meridian again. 'I want to rule that world, so don't fail me!' the king called out to his army. His army shout back "Yes sir" before they moved out. Just a the king was about to open a fold when an explosion erupted. The king saw some fire forming just outside his kingdom.

'Go and see what is that!' the king ordered his men. The guards quickly went to the walls to find out what cause the explosion. The king then paid his attention back to his army. He was about to open a fold when there was something else as he saw some holes were forming. He figured it could be the rebels doing this.

The king was getting mad as he can't send his army through the fold with all of the surprise attack. 'Men! Change of plan! Capture those rebels!' the king ordered his army. When the army were about to head into the hole, smoke was coming out from it. The guards thought it was just a distraction, but they soon realised it was sleeping gas as some of the men felt asleep from breathing in the gas.

'No! I will not have my plan fail!' the king yelled. As soon as the army were asleep, the smoke has stopped emitting from the holes. Only a handful of guards were left awake. The king was furious as his plan for another world conquest has failed.

* * *

In the palace of Meridian, the guardians and Regents were talking to Elyon. 'So, you need to take one of the guard you captured, why?' Elyon asked.

'Cause we need to have a word with this king to find out why he attack Meridian,' Will explained. Elyon thought about it for a while before giving a go ahead sign. Will opened a fold to the prison before she went through the fold, followed by the rest of the group.

In the prison, Vathek was standing guard when the fold opened behind him. He turned around before got into battle stance, in case it was an enemy. But he stand down as he saw that it wa the guardians and Regents of Earth came out of the fold. 'Guardians, fancy seeing you here,' Vathek said while the fold closes behind the guardians.

'Vathek, can we ask you a favour,' Will started.

'What kind of favour?' Vathek asked.

'We need to free one of the guard that we captured before,' Will stated as Vathek was staring at him.

'I am not freeing anyone! Remember the last time!' Vathek stated as he remembered the last time Will asked him to free Phobos. But in the end, it end up pretty bad when Phobos ha retaken Meridian.

'We need to see this king in another world. But we need a guard to take us there,' Will explained.

'Fine, but this is the last time I will free any more prisoners,' Vathek stated before Will thanked him. Will then went to the same guard they interrogated opened the cell to the guard before carrying him out of it. The guard was later placed beside Cornelia before she made a make-shift cuffs, preventing him from any attempts on taking them out or call for help.

'Alright, lets go,' Will said before she took out the heart. She placed it near the guard, before it glowed a bright pink. As the light slowly faded, Will then knew what world they needed to go. She opened a fold before she signalled Cornelia to go in first.

They went through the fold before they ended up in a forest they didn't recognised. The guardians and Regents were together, while the fold closes behind them. 'Okay now, you will lead us to your king's palace,' Will ordered the guard. The guard nodded in agreement before he showed them the way, without taking off the handcuffs.

* * *

Back in Meridian, Zarla and **Irma** were in a different cave this time. 'If those girls never disturb me, I could drain the little water guardian brat of her powers,' Zarla said as she clenched her fist.

'Hey, chillax, everything will be shorted out in the end,' **Irma** said as she lay on the ground with her right arm under her head for cushioning

'I have an urge to destroy you, but I can't as you are just a copy of the real guardian,' Zarla stated which **Irma** smirk.

'Just trust me, Zarla, everthing will be in order,' **Irma** said with a smirk. Zarla then sat beside her before giving **Irma** a smirk, as she agreed with her idea.

* * *

What was Zarla and **Irma** planning to do with the guardians? Will the guardians and Regents of Earth find any answers they are looking for? And who actually disrupted thje king's plan on conquering Meridian. Find out next in the next chapter.

* * *

**I have nothing to say here, apart as I wanted to know what happens next in "Dreams of the Devil" from VampireWater98. Tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks.**


	8. Trouble In Medimn

**Irma : Finally, time for some payback.**

**Will : Irma, it's just a story, and we are just looking for answer, not starting a war again.**

**Irma : You no fun, you know that.**

**Me : Girls, the disclaimer.**

**Will : Alright, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or anything else from the show.**

**Me : Now, on with the show...**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Trouble In Medimn

The guardians and Regents were finally in the world of Medimn. They were looking for answers to both the attack on Meridian and an attempt of kidnapping Irma. They were being lead by the guard they captured earlier. They were trekking in the weird looking forest. 'Ugh, these pants are just annoying!' Cornelia mourned as she struggled through the terrain.

'Attention everybody, Cornelia Hale, the Earth guardian,' Irma quipped as she smirked at the looked of Cornelia's face.

'Shut up, Irmy,' Cornelia said as she moved a branch out of her way.

They were walking instead of flying, since the guard could only recognise the route to the palace on the ground than in the air. They were careful not to attract any attention as they wanted to have a peaceful word with the king.

They have been trekking through the forest for half an hour now, but they were no closer to the kingdom. The girls were getting impatient as they haven't found the kingdom yet. And one of the girls had just loose it. 'That's it!' Irma yelled, which caught the attention of the girls and Regents.

'What's it?' Will asked as she raised an eyebrow at Irma.

Irma got passed Will before she grab the guard by his collar before looking at him face to face. The guard was now shivering as he doesn't know what will the girl do to him. 'Now listen here, I have a tortoise to feed, my boyfriend is expecting me in three hours and I really want to get out of this place. So, here is the deal, if you lead us to your kingdom ina faster pace, then maybe I won't have to feed you to the wild animals back in Meridian,' Irma threaten the guard as he was now even scared of her than before.

'It... it's... this way...' the guard said out of fear as he pointed the route behind him. Irma then let go of his collar before looking back at her friends.

'What?' Irma asked innocently as she raised an eyebrow at them.

'Nothing,' the rest of the girls replied before they continued their journey. With the guard shaken up, they were going on a much faster pace, thanks to Irma's threat on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Meridian, Zarla and **Irma** were heading out the cave, hoping to find the guardians. Zarla doesn't fully trust **Irma** as she was the group jokester anyway. She knew this as the current water guardian has the same personality as the previous water guardian. Even if the guardian stated that she could be trusted, Zarla doesn't believe her. She was keeping a close eye on her as she wanted to be on the safe side.

'So, what's our plan?' **Irma** asked, which snapped Zarla back to reality.

'Huh? Plan? Right, our plan is to find something to drag the guardians out before we fight them,' Zarla stated which **Irma** raised an eyebrow at her while crossing her arms.

'And how are we going to do that? You also need to know that I can sense that the original me has travel to another world which I cannot describe,' **Irma** explained. Zarla forgotten about that, as she smacked herself on her forehead.

'So, when are they coming back?' Zarla asked.

'I can't say. I only can sense her weakly,' **Irma **stated.

'What do you mean, weakly?' Zarla asked.

'I don't know when she will be back, nor could I tell where she is. But whenever she is near me, I can sense her,' **Irma** continued to explain, which clear things up for Zarla.

'Then we will have to wait for them to return to Meridian,' Zarla stated with a little sadness as she will have her vengeance later as the guardians were now on another world.

* * *

Back in Medimn, the group were now closer to the kingdom. As they were taking a rest, Will could sense that something wasn't right about the place they were resting. Will was having a sick stomach as she could sense that something was definitely wrong. 'Guys, I think it's best we move out of here,' Will said, worried about the danger they would face, and the safety of her friends.

'Why?' Cornelia asked.

'I have a bad feeling about this spot. It's like something is watching us before they strike,' Will explained as she looked around for any sign of movement in the bushes.

'Will, you have to chillax, everything will be fine,' Irma said before realising that she has spoken this before, but she couldn't tell where was it, and when was it. She thought that it was just déjàvu by saying that.

'I will have to agree with Will here. Like she said, something about this place doesn't seem right,' Matt said as he stood beside her.

'I second that,' Taranee stated before looking at the rest of the group.

'I am having twitches on both of my ears, which means that there are dangers nearby,' Napolean stated while his ears were still twitching.

'Irma, I thought you said that you wanted to find this kingdom before going what you want to do,' Cornelia reminded her as she crossed her arms.

'Alright, alright,' Irma said before getting up. She dust off herself before crossing her arms. 'Lets go,' Irma said which the girls began to continue to head to the kingdom.

As the girls left, there were veins moving towards them. If they have left later, the veins could have grab them. Will was right as they have left just in time. As the group trekked through the forest, Napolean's ears began to twitch again. He looked back to find out what was following them, but all he could see was just veins hanging on the trees. Napolean was puzzled as when there was veins hanging around. He just stare at it, before shrugging off that it was just his imagination. He then continued to the kingdom with the rest of the group.

They have been walking for sometime now. Will then have another bad feeling about the route they were taking. She could feel that something bad was coming up in the route. 'Guys, I think we should use another route to the kingdom,' Will stated as she stopped.

'Will, will you calm down. Besides, what's the worst it could happen if we continue to walk down this route' Cornelia said.

'Alright Corny, I'll try to calm down. Like you say, whats the worst it could happen,' Will said before they continued to move down the route. Behind the group, a few veins were catching up to the group. Napolean ears were twitching again as he could sense danger wasn't far from them.

'Kiddos, I can feel something isn't right here,' Napolean stated as he stopped. The rest of the group then stopped, wondering what was wrong.

'What wrong Napolean?' Will asked. 'And why do I have a sinking feeling?' Will asked as she, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, the guard and Mr Huggles were beginning to sink. Will then realised that they were in a quicksand.

'Quicksand!' Taranee yelled as she looked around her.

'Thank you Ms Obvious,' Cornelia said sarcastically. They were struggling to maintain calm while trying to get out of the quicksand.

'Irma, quicksand contains water, try to help us out!' Will cried out as they were sinking slowly.

'Got it!' Irma replied before she concentrate on the quicksand. She was trying to control the water in the sand to push her friends out of the sinking situation.

Will was hoping that this would work, but she saw something creeping up on Matt, Irma and Napolean from behind. It was the veins that were following them. 'Matt, Irma, Napolean, behind you!' Will cried out.

Matt turned around before he noticed that there were veins everywhere. It was heading towards them as Matt and Napolean were defending themselves and Irma, as she was trying to get her friends out of the quicksand. But their hope of defending themselves was short as they were now tangled in the veins. Matt was hanging upside down while Napolean was struggling to free himself. Irma stopped before she turned around to see that she was next. She tried to defend herself, but she can't as a vein sneak up on her before grabbing her leg. It then lifted her upside down. 'What is going on here!' Irma yelled as she tried to free herself from the restrain on her leg.

'Irma, the veins are made out of water. Try to drain it!' Taranee called out, as Irma nodded.

Irma was draining the veins of its water. The veins was beginning to turn brittle as it was turning brown. When Irma has completely drain it of water, she managed to free herself from the veins. She landed on the ground on her back as she mourn out of pain. She couldn't catch herself in time as she didn't expected that it was that fragile after the vein was drain out of water. She quickly got up before looking at her friends that were in the quicksand. They were now chest deep into the quicksand.

Irma then tried to concentrate on the water in the sand again. But it was cut short as she felt herslef lift off the ground again. 'This is getting annoying!' Irma stated as she was lifted off the ground. But it didn't stopped like the first time as she was being dragged up, above the trees. Irma then heard some roaring from behind her. She slowly looked behind her before she noticed what was grabbing her. It was a huge Venus fly-trap plant, which could eat a human.

Irma was now struggling to free herself as she drained the vein restraining her leg. But she noticed that the plant has outsmarted her as it grab hold of both of her hands. 'Why you little...' Irma then tried to free herself from the retrains on both of her hands, but without success. _'Okay, this is so not a good situation,'_ Irma thought as she was slowly being dragged closer to the plant.

Meantime, Matt and Napolean were trying to free themselves from the veins while the girls and the guard were now shoulder deep in the quicksand. They tried to fly out of the quicksand, but they can't. Cornelia tried to search for anything to help them, but with the sinking into the sand, she couldn't concentrate as she was panicking. 'Will, what are we going to do?' Cornelia asked.

'Let me try something,' Will stated before she tried to move her hand. She managed to take her hand out of the sand before opening the palm of her hand, revealing the heart. She concentrate on it, asking for its help. The jewel was glowing brightly now, engulfing the place with its light. The girls closed their eyes from the bright light emiting from the jewel.

When the light had fadded, the girls slowly opened their eyes. They noticed that they were out of the quicksand and were safe, even though they were covered in sand. They noticed that they were beside the quicksand as they carefully avoiding it. Will notice that the heart only help them out of the sand, but the veins still have Matt, Napolean and Irma. 'Taranee, Hay Lin, go and try to free Irma. We will try to free Matt and Napolean,' Will took charge as the others nodded.

Taranee and Hay Lin took flight while the others went to get the two Regents out of the tangled veins. As Taranee and Hay Lin were above the trees, they noticed why Irma was struggling. It was a giant Venus plant. 'Hay Lin, you try to free Irma while I distract it,' Taranee stated about her plan. Hay Lin nodded before she went to Irma while Taranee headed straight towards the plant.

Irma was getting closer to the plant. She was still struggling to free herself, but with no avail. 'Let me go, you overgrown weed!' Irma yelled. Suddenly, she noticed that the veins that were restraining her hands and her leg were cut. She managed to catch herself with her wings. She turned around to see that it was Hay Lin who help her out. 'Hay Lin? How did you get out of the quicksand?' Irma asked, noticing that Hay Lin was covered in sand.

'No time to explain. We have to cut this weed,' Hay Lin stated as she flew pass Irma. Irma then followed her.

Taranee was distracting the plant while Hay Lin and Irma were haeding her way. When she notice that Hay Lin has manage to free Irma, she nodded to them. It was a signal that it was the two girls turn to take the plant down. 'Irma, remember the last time we took out a plant?' Hay Lin asked.

'Yeah, I remember. Just give me a couple of minutes,' Irma stated before she flew pass Hay Lin as she stopped.

Irma was now a few feet away from the Venus plant. 'Plant contains contains 75% of water, which I have trouble draining it,' Irma said to herself as she dodge the veins. She then tried to concentrate to manipulate the water inside the plant.

Meantime, Will, Cornelia and Mr Huggles were helping Matt and Napolean out of the veins. The guard was tied to a tree, preventing him from running off. But the three of them was later in a mess as they were now hanging upside down. 'Sorry Matt,' Will stated as she gave him a weak smile.

'Never mind,' Matt replied as he sigh.

'We need to call Taranee, maybe she could help,' Cornelia suggested.

'And get her into this mess, I better not risked it,' Will stated, disagreeing on Cornelia's suggestion.

'So, what are we going to do now?' Matt asked.

'For now, we wait for the the others for help,' Will said before realising that the veins were now cocooning them from their legs. 'And they better be quick,' Will stated. Cornelia tried to control the veins, but without any success as more veins has caught her arms, preventing her from controlling them. Will wanted to shoot lightning at the veins, in hope of freeing themselves, but she risked getting her and her friends electrocuted.

Back at the battle, the three girls were now fighting the giant Venus plant. Irma was trying to manipulate the water in the plant while Taranee and Hay Lin were dodging the veins that were trying to get them. 'Irma, will you hurry up!' Hay Lin cried out as she barely dodge a vein.

'I'm... trying...' Irma said as she was struggling with the water in the plant.

'Hay Lin, you will have to help Irma. I have a bad feeling that the others are in trouble,' Taranee stated which Hay Lin nodded. Taranee then went back to others, hoping that there wasn't anything bad happening to them. Hay Lin was now heading towards Irma while dodging every attack by the plant.

Irma notice Hay Lin was heading straight towards her. She continued to try to control the water in the plant. The plant was now shouting as Irma has finally managed to control the water. She quickly move it out of the plant through the mouth. It was like a fountain as Irma moved the water. 'There is too much water in it,' Irma stated as she moved the water, while noticing that Hay Lin was already beside her.

'Irma, you could do it. Cause Taranee just sent me a telepathy, saying that the situation was really bad down there,' Hay Lin stated after Taranee has went back down.

Under the trees, everybody, except for Taranee, were now struggling to free themselves from the veins cocooning them. 'Hang on guys,' Taranee stated as she aimed her fireball at the veins, restraining her friends.

Will saw that a vein was behind Taranee as she struggled to find a way to call out to her. _'Taranee! Behind you!'_ Will yelled through telepathy. Taranee turned around before she was lifted into the air by the vein before it began to cocoon her.

'Okay, not going as I hope,' Taranee stated as she tried to shoot it down, but her arms were restraing later.

'Where is Irma and Hay Lin?' Cornelia asked, as her mouth closed up by the veins yet.

'They are fighting this huge Venus plant. I hope they manage to get us out of here,' Taranee stated.

'They better,' Cornelia said.

Back above the trees, Hay Lin was protecting Irma as she was still moving the water out of the plant. 'Irma, I can't hold it much longer. You need to hurry,' Hay Lin said as she was now struggling to defend herself and Irma.

'I'm trying...' Irma said as she concentrate even further. Irma could feel the water inside the plant was quickly depleting. 'Just... a little... bit more...' Irma said softly as the water was now getting lesser.

Hay Lin didn't notice a vein behind her. It got her leg before pulling her away from Irma. 'Irma! Help!' Hay Lin cried out. Irma couldn't respond to her help as she was about to drain it completely of water. Hay Lin notice that there were a lot of veins heading straight for Irma. Hay Lin was about to call out to her friend when her mouth was covered.

_'Man, this plant is smart,'_ Hay Lin thought.

As the veins were closing in on her, they were starting to turn brown. Irma notice that the plant was almost completely drain of water when she notice brown spots on it. 'Almost there...' Irma stated. The vein has caught her leg, but Irma just ignored it as she continued to drain it. Veins were now restraining her torso, neck, legs and arms, but Irma kept on draining it.

While Irma was draining it, she could feel that the veins were tightening its grip on her, trying to stop her from doing what she was doing right now, but she kept on going. She could feel the pressure on her body as she tried to ignore the pain. She bit her lower lip, to counteract the pain.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she noticed that the veins have stop tightening its grip on her. Suddenly, the veins became brittle as Irma has freed herself. She looked back at the Venus plant before realising that it was finally drained out of water. She went closer to the plant, making sure it was drained out of she flick her fingers on the plant, it crumbled like ashes while Hay Lin freed herself from the veins.

'Irma, you did it,' Hay Lin said before giving her friend a hug.

'I.. know...' Irma said between breaths as she needed to catch her breath as she gone over board on her powers again.

'Come on Irma, lets get the others,' Hay Lin stated before she helped Irma to fly back to join with the others.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were about to be cocoon when it stop right at their necks. Taranee notice that it started to brittle. 'Guys, I think we can free ourselves now,' Taranee called out.

'How do you know?' Cornelia asked, as her eyes were covered.

'Trust me. Just moved your arms and you'll see,' Taranee stated as she freed herself from the brittle veins. The rest did as Taranee did, and were surprised as how easy was it to free themselves.

'What happen to the veins?' Will asked as she stretch her body from all of the restrains.

'By the look of the brittle of the veins, I'll say that Irma drain it with water,' Taranee explained.

'Then where are they?' Matt asked.

'We're right above you,' Hay Lin called out as she was giving Irma a lift. Irma was so exausted that she couldn't even flap her wings anymore.

'Irma, are you alright?' Will asked as Hay Lin set her down.

'If you were mentioning about getting captured by the veins, twice, almost completely drain out of power and completely exhausted, I say I'll be fine,' Irma said sarcastically.

'We can't go any further. The guard is out cold,' Cornelia stated as she noticed that the guard was laying on the ground, out cold.

'Then what shall we do? We don't know where we are right now,' Hay Lin stated.

'How about explaining yourselves,' a voice sounded. Will and the others got into battle stance, except for Irma as she was exhausted. They were surrounding her, trying to protect her and themselves.

'Show yourselves!' Will called out.

Then a figure walked out of the bushes, followed by his men. 'Tell me, why are you five fairies and those three weird creatures doing here,' one of them stated as he drew out his sword.

'We are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimension. And those creatures you mention are the Regents of Earth, with the winged Regent which is my boyfriend,' Will explained, not taking her eyes off the figure.

'Guardians of Infinite Dimensions. I thought it was just myths and rumours about them, but I didn't know they were real,' he said before putting back his sword. 'Okay, rebels, you can stand down,' he ordered which the rebels did as they were told.

'Thanks,' Will said before she and the rest of the group stand down as well.

'Why are you guardians doing here?' he asked.

'We came here for answers on why did the king attack Meridian, and tried to kidnap my teammate,' Will explained.

The figure was surprised about the situation. He took a look at where was Will pointing and noticed the water guardian, who was taking a rest, look familiar. He then looked back at the leader of the guardians. 'Sorry, I haven't fully introduce myself. My name is Saldern, the leader of the rebellion. We have been fighting against the king's power as he has been overtaxing the people, giving limited amount of food and starving the people, and been trying to conquer other worlds whenever he feels like it,' the rebel leader stated.

'Remind me of Meridian when it was under Phobos ruling,' Irma whispered to Hay Lin.

'I'm Will, the leader of the guardians, the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar,' Will said.

'Will you aid me by stopping the king,' Saldern asked.

'I might try to, but one more question I have to ask you,' Will said, which Saldern raised an eyebrow.

'What kind of question?' Saldern asked.

'After you notice my teammate, the water guardian, why do you look so surprise?' Will asked as she pointed at Irma.

Irma looked at Saldern, wondering what was going on. 'She look exactly like the king's maid. Though their eyes are a little different, but they look almost identical,' Saldern explained. 'Besides that, what is she wearing around her neck?' Saldern asked as he noticed the jewel around Irma's neck.

'That is the Heart of Aquariat,' Will described.

'I thought only the leader of the guardians can hold the heart,' Saldern said as he scratch his head.

'It's a long story,' Will stated.

'But right now, we need to head to the kingdom, cause we need to find some answers,' Taranee stated, cutting in.

'I think you guardians better not see the king. He wouldn't tell anyone about his reasons, even guardians,' Saldern explained.

'Oh, I see he will answer,' Will stated.

'Trust us, we deal these things before,' Cornelia stated as she stood beside Will.

'If you really wanted to see the king, your friend, the brunette, must stay with us underground. Or the king will suspect something,' Saldern stated as he pointed at Irma.

'I have a name you know,' Irma shot back.

'Irma, chill,' Will stated before looking back at Saldern. 'If what you're saying is true that things maight get really bad when the king notice her, then she will stay with you,' Will agreed, which Irma stared at her in disbelief.

'No way! I want to find out why he wants to capture me, then I will follow you guys,' Irma protested.

'Irma, didn't you listen what did Saldern told us, the king might recognise you by the look as you look like the maid, so why don't you stay with the rebel leader. Besides, we already know the answer to that,' Cornelia stated.

'Hey Corny, when did you get so intuitive,' Will asked.

'I just want out of this world, as soon as possible,' Cornelia stated as she fling her blonde hair as yellow leaves came out of it.

'I almost forgotten, a an hour ago, the king plans to attack the other world you told me about, but we managed to disrupt his plan,' Saldern explained, which lighten up the girls.

'Great, then we have less things to worry about it now,' Will stated.

'The guard is coming back, we need to leave Saldern,' one of rebel told him.

'Alright, we better hurry,' Saldern stated as the rebels left the place instead of him, as he needed to wait for Irma so he could show her the way to their hideout.

'Irma, you need to follow him,' Taranee stated.

'But...' Irma was about to protest, but Hay Lin quickly cut in.

'We will tell you all about it after we finish, deal?' Hay Lin said.

'Fine,' Irma said before she got up. She almost lost her balance, but Hay Lin managed to get her back on her feet. 'Boy, I still can't believe I'm still this tired,' Irma commented before she followed Saldern into the bushes to hide.

As the guard came back to his senses, he looked back at the guardians and the Regents. 'Alright, time to go,' Will said before helping him up.

'Where is the other girl?' he asked.

'You best be hurry, or the Venus plant comes back again,' Will warned him as he nodded. They then began to head to the kingdom again while Irma followed Saldern down into a secret tunnel. Irma looked back at the guardians as she sigh before heading down into the tunnel to hide.

* * *

**Okay, seriously, I thought this won't be a long chapter, but I misjudge it. Anyway, I got nothing else to say here other than when are you updating VampireWater98? I wanted to know what happen next. Reviews, for this chapter, thanks.**


	9. Meeting The King

**Irma : Wait, I don't get it, why do I have to hide with the rebels?**

**Me : Didn't you hear what did the rebel told you about?**

**Irma : Sorry, but my minds was close.**

**Me : *Rolls eyes* Anyway, since you are the only one here, here you go.**

**Irma : Thanks, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., apart from the new world and the characters with the new world.**

**Me : Erm, you forgotten to mention the name.**

**Irma : It's call Medimn. Happy.**

**Me : Very, now lets continue...**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Meeting The King

The four guardians and Regents of Earth were following the guard they captured. As they moved a giant leaf out of their view, they have finally found the kingdom they have been looking for. 'Here we are,' Will said before looking back at her friends. 'One of us will have to stay here with the guard. We can't risk him telling about Irma and the rebels,' Will stated.

'I will stay with the guy, you guys go ahead,' Napolean stated.

'Take Mr Huggles for extra safety,' Matt said as Khor nodded.

'Lets fly there, it's quicker,' Will stated before they all took flight.

* * *

As the four guardians and Matt flew towards the kingdom's gate, Irma on the other hand was still following Saldern down the tunnel. 'How long is this tunnel anyway?' Irma asked.

'Long enough for us to hide from those king's guards, in case they found it,' Saldern explained, which Irma doesn't understood.

'So, why did the king wants this maid so badly? I mean, there are other maid he can hire,' Irma stated as she crossed her arms.

'The king is greedy. Whenever he chose a maid, he will stick to her, besides, the other maids doesn't like to be his maid,' Saldern explained.

'Great, now where can we look for another maid that looks exactly like me!' Irma yelled. Saldern quickly covered her mouth as he shush her.

'Quiet, we maybe be in a tunnel, but they can still hear you,' Saldern stated before moving his hand away from Irma's mouth.

'Where are we heading anyway?' Irma asked, realising that they have been walking down the tunnel for quite some time now.

'We are almost there,' Saldern stated as he pointed in front of him. Irma saw a light emitting from the end of the tunnel. She can't see anything from where she was standing.

'Then lets hurry up. I want to get some rest,' Irma stated as they both continued their way to the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Meantime, back in the tunnel, the maid was starting to regain her senses. 'My head...' she mourned as she placed a hand over her head. She slowly got up before looking around. She notice that it was bright outside the tunnel. She figured it could be morning outside as she headed towards the entrance of the tunnel. When she got out, she shield her eyes as she haven't gotten used to the bright light emitting from the sun. She ran back into the tunnel before she tried to clear her vision.

When she slowly walk out the tunnel again, her eyes were beginning to readjust the light around the area. She looked around the place and saw the tracks that was leading into the tunnel. She wondered what were those things for, but she care about it. She saw the building on the platform before heading towards it. She climbed onto the platform before having a closer look on the building. As she place her hand on it, she walks along the building before stopping at a corner. She was now dazed at the sight as she saw the city Heatherfield. It was even beautiful where she lives, and the buildings were a whole lot taller than the kingdom she left.

She saw something moving on the ground, big things. She doesn't recognise the things, but she understood what were those things for. It was for travelling around the place. There were even some of it park at the side of the road while the others were being driven by people. She saw lights on some metal pole that change colour from time to time. The metal things or whatever she call it, followed the coloured light as it shown red, yellow and green. She then shook her head as she question herself, should she stay where she was now, or find another place to hide.

* * *

Back in Medimn, the guardians and Matt was finally at the entrance of the kingdom. Will knock on the gate before yelling out. 'Hello! Is there anybody!'

After a few minutes, nobody answered or responded. 'Looks like nobody is home,' Hay Lin quipped. Suddenly, the gate to the kingdom slowly opened, which surprise the girls and Matt.

'Nice welcoming party,' Will said sarcastically as she saw some guards were in their battle stance. The group hahve to stand down as they were outnumbered. They were later being led into the kingdom as the guards were both beside and behind them as they passed through the kingdom. They notice that the villagers weren't happy like the people in Meridian. There were people sitting around, not doing anything. They felt sad as the look on the villagers face as they could feel sadness and corruption around them.

They were being led to the palace, which they needed to see the king. There were two guards, standing beside the main door to the palace. They opened the door for them as they entered the palace. They were walking down the hallway, and was amazed at how beautiful it was. The floor was rolled with the finest carpet, the walls was filled with all kinds of pictures and the ceiling was also filled with pictures and there was a candilier hanging. 'Now this is what I call dream castle,' Cornelia whispered to Hay Lin.

At the end of the hallway, there were two large doors, guarded by four guards. Will figured it could be where the thrown hall be behind those doors. _'Okay, guys, don't attack or do anything stupid while we talk to the king unless you needed to,' _Will instructed as the others responded to her by answering back telepathy instead of nodding.

As the doors were slowly being opened, the thrown hall was filled with all kinds of decorative, and there were servants serving the kings. Will wondered why he has so many servants, but he doesn't want any of them to be his maid.

'You highness, we have some weird looking strangers that came to our kingdom,' the guard bowed as he spoke to the king. The king got up before he signalled his servants and the rest of the guards to leave. As the guardians, Matt and the king were left alone, Will spoke first.

'Your highness, we came in peace. We don;t want to cause any war,' Will started.

'But did you took out my guards, before taking them to your prison?' the king asked back.

'Well, yes, but that's not...' Will didn't finish explaining her reason as the king interrupted.

'But nothing! You have captured my guards when they were in pursuit of the maid,' the king yelled.

'Your guards tried to kidnap my teammate! What do you expect when somebody tried to kidnap your friends,' Will shot back.

'And what is your reason by coming here will solve anything?' the king asked.

'First of, we want you to stop attacking Meridian, and second you will have your guards back if you stop kidnapping my teammate,' Will stated.

'I will not stop conquering another world until I have what I want. What makes you think you girls can stop me!' the king spatted.

'Have you...' Will was about to protest when Cornelia cut in.

'I don't think you ever heard of us before. We are call...' Cornelia was about to tell the king about themselves when he interrupted.

'I know who you are. You are just four girls, looking for trouble with me, and a huge bird that doesn't even have a face,' the king spatted, which Matt was furious as how the king talked about them.

'Hey! We aren't just ordinary girls! We are the Guardians of the Inifinite Dimension! And this here is the Regent of Earth! He is Shagon!' Will yelled as she was getting impatient of the king's personailty.

'Guardians of the Infinite Dimension of not, you are just like the rebels, trying to disrupt my plan on conquering other worlds!' the king yelled.

'And we will stop you!' Will spat back.

'Guards!' the king called out. The two huge doors swung opened before revealing half a dozen guards entering the hall.

'What is it, my lord,' one of the guard asked.

'Take those girls and their bird into the dungeon. And make sure no one knows about this!' the king ordered. The guard nodded before they faced the guardians. They then headed towards them, with their swords on their hands.

'Plan B?' Taranee asked Will.

'Plan B,' Will replied back. The others nodded before they went into battle stance.

'You think you can defeat my guards? You are outnumbered. Just surrender,' the king stated while the guards were now inches away from the group.

'Wait for it,' Will said softly as she needed to wait for the perfect time.

When the guards were about to grab them, Will called out. 'Now!' with that, they took flight, which the guards missed their chance of grabbing them. The group later went into battle with the guards as more of them had entered the hall.

'Will, should we call the others?' Hay Lin asked, carefully not speaking too loud.

'No, or the guard will tell the king about Irma,' Will replied as she dodge an arrow. The guards were using longbow now, to attack them.

'Fire,' Taranee called out before shooting a barrage of fireballs at the guards as they separated from their formation.

'We need to escape,' Matt stated as he shot green beams out of his eyes.

'There!' Will called out as she saw an opening in the roof.

'Come on!' Cornelia cried out as she went towards the hole.

When she was about to reach the hole, an axe was unexpecttedly thrown at her, barely missing her by an inch. 'Now that is too close for comfort,' Cornelia commented before she use her telekinesis to control the axe that was embedded into the ceiling. She then threw it back down, where the guards were standing. Cornelia thought this could buy them some time as Hay Lin and Taranee just flew through the hole.

Will and Matt later flew through the hole before Cornelia followed them. She then use her powers over Earth to move a big boulder before placing it by the main doors of the palace, trapping them inside. She later joined the rest of the girls as they headed towards the wall.

* * *

Meantime, back underground, Irma and Saldern have finally reached the end of the tunnel. Irma was shocked at the sight of the place. There were people living underground, houses that look way too small to have proper things and the people were depress and upset about living in a way that they have to hide. 'Why are there so many people here?' Irma asked.

'The king has been overtaxing these people, thus leaving them short on money to buy food for the family. They were really in need of help as they were suffering from hunger and thirst. That is why they came to us, the rebels, as we can supply them with food, water and shelter,' Saldern explained. Irma felt sorry for them, seeing how they were living.

Irma wished that she could do anything, for once, that could help everybody. She looked at her hands, before closing her eyes, then reopening them. Irma then looked back at Saldern before suggesting a way for her to help. 'I think I can help out. But I need to talk with a friend of mine first. But first thing first,' Irma stated before she took flight. She headed to the middle of the hideout. Saldern wondered what she was doing as he walked down the stairs.

Irma landed on the ground as she reached the middle of the hideout. People were looking at her. Irma was feeling uncomfortable about it a little, but she just have to ignore it as she wanted to help them. 'Can I have your attention, please,' Irma called out, which caught the attention of all the people in the hideout.

The people later gathered around her, wondering what was all the fuss about. Some of them whispered to one and another while the others were shielding their children, fearing of what will Irma do to them. Irma took in a big breath before she start to speak. 'I am the Guardian of the Infinite Dimension. And we came here to help you find peace and justice,' Irma stated, which the people spoke to each other about the Guardian of the Infinite Dimension and about Irma.

'Peace? You girls only came here for war!' one of them shouted.

'No we aren't. Listen. Even though I am not the leader of the guardians, I can still help you people. You need to trust us,' Irma stated, trying to find some trust in the people.

'We can't trust you girl. The Guardian of the Infinite Dimension is a myth, a rumour, nothing more,' an old man said.

'You want to believe that there is Guardians of the Inifinite Dimension, then I will show it to you,' Irma said. The people stood there, all quiet, as Irma took in a big breath. She then aimed at the empty well, which the people dug up in search of water, but couldn't as there any. Irma then sprayed a constant jet of water into the well, filling it up with water. The people were both amazed and dazed as the well was quickly filled up with water.

'You really are a guardian,' a young boy said.

'Yes I am. But we can't find peace and justice if you can't help us,' Irma said as she kneel down to look at the boy's face. Irma could see happiness in his face after she has filled up the well, and revealing that they exist.

'We will join you guardians in any way,' one of them spoke.

'Me too,' a woman joining in.

'Yeah, me too!''Me too,''We all will help!' all of them said together, which cheered Irma up. Irma then stood up as she looked around her.

'We will do what ever we can to find the true heir to the thrown after we take the king down,' Irma stated which the people cheered.

Irma then realised that she has managed to convince the rebels to trust them, and to believe in them, on her own. Usually, Will would try to convince these kind of things, but since Irma was the only one there, maybe she could try to find some allies. 'And here is what I will do for you people,' Irma said before she took out the Heart of Aquariat. The people wondered what was that as they whispered to each other.

Irma then opened a fold to Meridian, then another one to Aquariat, before she looked at the people. 'These two folds are the two very different worlds. We manage to find justice and peace in those two worlds. And we will do the same to your home world. If any of you who doesn't want to fight, but take care of the children, please cross these folds. You can either choose one of them,' Irma stated as she pointed at the two folds. The people saw a white palace in the left fold, the fold to Meridian. While the other one has water, with a beautiful kingdom on top of the water, which it's call Aquariat. The kingdom she opened to them in Aquariat was the kingdom of Atlantia.

'Children and those who can't fight, please go through one of these folds,' Irma stated. Children of all age later came out of the crowd, along with other people who doesn't wish to fight. It took a while, but once everyone who doesn't or can't fight has finally came out, Irma asked them.

'Which fold would you people like to go?' Irma asked. All of them pointed at the fold in Meridian, which Irma knew as they were familiar about the houses design and how beautiful the palace is. 'Now, please follow me,' Irma stated as she crossed the fold. The people were just standing there, looking at the fold. They were quite scared about the fold.

Irma then came back out of the fold, as she notice at how scared the people were. This was the first time they ever cross a fold. 'Don't worry about it, it is perfectly safe,' Irma stated before grabbing the same boy that she spoke to earlier. The others soon followed suit.

* * *

In Meridian, Irma looked around her before looking at the young boy. 'Would you like to follow me to meet the queen of the palace?' she asked the boy. The boy shook his head yes while the others were coming out of the fold. Irma then held the boy before telling him. 'Hold on tight, we are going for a ride,' Irma said before she took flight. She then headed to the palace, where Elyon was staying.

Irma then landed on the balcony before letting the boy down. She then entered the palace, as she held the boy's hand. She then headed to the thrown hall, to speak with Elyon about it.

* * *

Back in Medimn, Will and the rest of the guardians and Matt has just escaped the kingdom as they regroup with Napolean and Mr Huggles. 'How it go?' Napolean asked.

'Not good, the king is like Phobos. But only this time, he have a heart,' Will stated as she managed to catch a glimpse of the small jewel around the king's neck.

'Lets find Irma, before we head back to Meridian,' Cornelia stated as the rest of the group nodded. They then headed back to where they met the rebel leader, Saldern, in hope of finding the tunnel.

In Meridian, Irma has just found Elyon in the thrown hall. Elyon call out a servant to give the boy a cup of water while she and Irma discuss about the matter. 'I don't know Irma, with that many people coming here, I'm not sure I can give them enough homes to live in,' Elyon stated.

'I know, I know, but we need to try something. I mean, they have been suffering thanks to their greedy king,' Irma said.

'Let me see what I can do,' Elyon stated, which lighten Irma.

'Thanks Elyon, you're the best,' Irma stated.

'By the way Irma, how did you convince them that you guys exist?' Elyon asked, puzzled at how Irma could do it.

'To be honest, I have no idea,' Irma said as she scratch her head.

'Well, lets get them to their new homes,' Elyon said before she got up. The boy has just receive the cup from Elyon's servant. He quickly drank it all, which he felt great after the drink.

'I can't believe he can drink that fast,' Irma exclaimed at how fast the boy could drink.

'Irma, whenever people like his age is very thirst, they will drink in just a minute,' Elyon stated. They then exited the thrown hall before they head to the balcony, the spot where Irma and the boy has entered from. They then took flight before Elyon followed Irma as she knows the way to the fold that she opened.

* * *

Somewhere, in the forest of Meridian, Zarla and **Irma** were resting against a tree. 'Where is she now?' Zarla asked impatiently.

'Patience, Zarla, she will come back here,' **Irma** said as she lay by the tree.

Just as right on cue, **Irma** could sense her original in Meridian. She quickly got up before facing Zarla. 'What's wrong?' Zarla asked as she raised an eyebrow.

'She's here,' **Irma** said.

Zarla then grinned as her plan could now commence. 'Then lets go,' she said before they left the place, heading to where Irma was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Heatherfield, the maid was wandering the alley way. She covered her nose from the stench of the garbage in the dumpster. She then turned into a corner before looking at a dead end. When she turned around, she was met up with three boys. One of them has spiky hair as he spoke. 'Well look who we have here,' he said.

'The Lair on the "Unair",' the other one spoke. The maid doesn't recognise these boys as she backup into the wall.

'What shall we do with her?' the other boy spoke.

'Why don't we toss the trash away,' the boy with the spiky hair spoke. But before he and the others could grab her, she ran pass them. She quickly turned left, before running down the alley. She looked back, without realising where she was running to before she crashed into a door that was opened unexpectedly. The person that opened the door was actually Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandma.

She was surprised as how did the girl crashed into the door. She then dragged her into the kitchen before closing the door. The three boys passed the door, without realising that she was unconscious in the restaurant kitchen. Yan Lin then tried to support the girl down into the basement before setting her on the bed. 'I know you aren't Irma, but who are you really,' Yan Lin asked. She knew about the maid, because earlier, the Oracle told her about a runaway maid. Yan Lin hoped that the girls would come back sooner, to solve everything.

* * *

Irma has brought the rebels from Medimn to Meridian to lay low while they and the other rebels to fight the king and his army. The other heroes couldn't find what they needed as the king didn't care about them, as he wanted to conquer Meridian. And Zarla and **Irma** will try to take Irma's power.

* * *

**Okay, now here is the following chapter that I didn't update it yesterday. Anyway, I got a poll in my profile that I need you readers to vote. Please visit my profile in order to vote. Thanks. And lastly, what do you think of my new picture? Too much? And I need reviews for this chapter from you readers, thanks.**


	10. The Maid's Name Reveal

**Irma : I can really make a speech like that? Wow...**

**Me : Erm... no you can't. Only I can, in your script of course.**

**Irma : *Grunt* You know you are just like Will, a party pooper.**

**Me : That is why I like it so much. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Irma : Fine, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or anything else from the show.**

**Me : Nice, now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 10 : The Maid's Name Reveal

The four guardians, the Regents and the guard were in a cave, hiding from the king's guards. 'Will, we need to talk to Saldern,' Taranee stated.

'But we can't bring the guard with us, or he will tell his king where are they hiding,' Will objected.

'Then bring him back to the prison in Meridian,' Cornelia suggested.

Will thought about it for a while, before she nodded to Cornelia's suggestion. 'Matt, you will take the guard back to the prison, while we look for Saldern,' Will said as Matt nodded. Will then opened a fold back to Meridian.

When Matt has just cross the fold, the others heard something by the bushes. This has caught all of their attention as they wondered what was that. As they turned their back at the fold, three spies from the kingdom cross the fold secretly. Will just shrugged it off before facing back at the fold. She then closed the fold before looking back at the others. What she doesn't know was that three spies has cross the fold to Meridian without letting them notice. As the guardians and the two Regents head into a secret tunnel, Will was having a bad feeling in that she has done something wrong.

* * *

In Meridian, Elyon and Irma was helping the rebels from Medimn to find homes for them. So far, they managed to find three quarters of the rebels a home, but there were still too many of them. 'What about the Infinite City?' Irma suggested.

'We could try,' Elyon replied.

Elyon then opened a door by a upside down wrecked boat. Behind the door, was a flight of stairs that lead to the Infinite City. Elyon and Irma were the first to head in before the rest of the rebels followed close by.

As thy reached the last step of the stairs, Irma notice a few guards were talking to each other a few metres away from them. She wondered what were they doing here. 'Don't worry Irma, is Caleb's idea of putting two guards in the Infinite City in case of a break-out,' Elyon explained. The rebels were later group together behind the two girls.

'Okay people, you will be living down here for a while, but don't worry, all of this will be sorted out,' Elyon stated as the rebels were now talking to each other.

Just then, they noticed the door on the floor was suddenly opened. Elyon and Irma got into battle stance, along with the two guards, as they prepared for any fight. But they stand down as they caught sight of Matt walking out of the door. 'Erm... what's up guys,' Matt said. He then spotted Irma was with Elyon.

'Irma? What are you doing here?' Matt asked out of surprised.

'It's a long story,' Irma stated before she began to explain everything to Matt about the rebels.

* * *

Back in Medimn, the guardians and Regents were now in a tunnel of the rebels secret lair. They were in a hurry to tell Saldern about the king's plan. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, they were looking around for Saldern, the rebel leader. They then noticed that Irma wasn't around either. 'Where do you think they could be?' Cornelia asked, but Will just shrugged as she doesn't know either.

Then Saldern and his rebels army were notice by the tunnel opposite of the girls and Regents. The girls quickly flew towards him, wondering where Irma could be. 'Saldern!' Will called out, which caught the rebel leader attention.

'Will,' Saldern said as she landed. 'How it go with the king?' Saldern asked.

'You were right about him, he is insane,' Will exclaimed as Saldern smirk which he knew he was right.

'Anyway, did you see our friend?' Taranee asked.

'Yeah, she even took some of our rebels that couldn't fight to some world with a white palace,' Saldern explained as the girls looked at each other.

'Meridian,' they all said together. 'We need a way to tell what he will be planing soon,' Will said.

'We will try, but with the increase of guards everywhere, and the king being more caustious, I doubt we can get a clear plan of his,' the rebel leader explained, which Will was thinking of a way to know what was the king planning.

'We need some insider to tell us what he will be planning, but who can do it?' Will asked, as she thought for a moment.

'Will, why don't we think about it back at Meridian? Irma is there,' Taranee suggested.

'That's it!' Will shot up.

'What's it?' Cornelia asked.

'We will ask Irma to be our insider of this king,' Will explained. 'It will be perfect! And the king won't suspect a thing,' the others looked at her, dazed before looking at each other.

'Will, you know she will deny it, there is no way she will replace this maid,' Hay Lin stated.

'It's our only option. She has to become the maid as we needed to know what this king is planning,' Will said before she opened a fold back to Meridian.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Silver Dragon basement, the maid was coming back to her senses. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in some kind of room. She then saw an old woman beside her, smiling. 'I see you are finally awake. Would you like some water?' she asked as she handed the maid a cup of water.

The maid just accepted the water before drinking it. 'What is your name?' Yan Lin asked.

The maid didn't answer, fearing of what would come next. 'Don't be scared, I won't hurt you,' Yan Lin reassured her as she placed her hand on the maid's hand.

'My... my... my name... is Aliria...' the maid struggle to pronounce her name as she was still scared.

'Hi Aliria, my name is Yan Lin,' she introduced. 'How did you get here, Aliria?' Yan Lin asked as she took back the cup from her.

'I found this weird looking blue portal,' Aliria explained, which Yan Lin figured it that it was a fold.

'Where did you ran from?' Yan Lin asked.

'From Medimn, I wanted to escape my king for so long because he is so cruel to me,' Aliria explained as she shivered at the memories of the pass.

'It's alright, I will make sure that you won't get hurt by that pshyco king again,' Yan Lin said with a little touch of joke, which made Aliria cheered up a bit.

'Thank you so much for helping me, but why?' Aliria said and asked at the same time.

'Because I know that you are the one who will lead your kingdom to peace and harmony,' Yan Lin explained.

'Me? Being ruler of the kingdom? I don't think that is possible,' Aliria said as she was uncertain that she could be a ruler one day.

'You will be once the Guardians of the Infinite Dimension has defeated the king,' Yan Lin explained again.

'The Guardians of the Infinite Dimension? Who are they?' Aliria asked as she scratch her head.

'They are magical beings who keeps harmony and peace in every world. You will meet them very soon,' Yan Lin said before getting up.

'Thanks again for all of this,' Aliria said as she move a stroke of hair from her face. Yan Lin just gave her a smile as she went up the stairs.

* * *

In Meridian, Zarla and **Irma** were closing on the village. 'Where is she?' Zarla asked as they were in overgrown field.

'I can feel her presence, it is very strong, but I am not certain of her location,' **Irma** said as she scanned the area.

'She couldn't turn invisible, so she must be either hiding or your senses are wrong,' Zarla said as she crossed her arms. **Irma** just glare at her before they began to head towards the village.

* * *

The guardians were finally together at the palace. Irma have finished explaining about everything to Matt before the rest of the girls and Regents came out of a fold that was opened. They were in the thrown hall, discussing about what needed to be done, like Irma being the maid for the king. 'No! I am not going to be the king's maid! I won't do it!' Irma rejected.

'But Irma, is the only plan we got,' Will reassured her.

'You can tie me up in chains and dragged me there for all you want, but I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE MAID FOR THE KING!' Irma yelled out of protest as she was furious about the idea.

'But Irma...' Hay Lin trying to back up for Will.

'No buts! I won't do it!' Irma yelled again.

'Please,' Taranee pleaded.

'NO!' Irma objected.

'Come on Irma, it will be worth it,' Cornelia joining in.

'Will you guys give it a rest, I told you guys already, I won't do it!' Irma continued to reject the idea.

'Think about it, Irma, if the king doesn't know that you are the guardian, then maybe it will be earsier for you to sneak around his palace,' Elyon joined in.

'Oh for the love of... Will you guys just drop it! I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT DO IT!' Irma yelled. It was so loud that the whole village could hear her shouting.

'I think we better head home, I got homework to do,' Matt said before transforming back to his normal form.

'Yeah, but still...' Will said before looking back at Irma.

'Sigh...' Irma could only stated while doing a facepalm, as she knew her friends won't stop until she does it.

'Lets go, kiddos,' Napolean said, changing the subject. He was now back to its cat form.

'Right,' Will then opened a fold back to Heatherfield. Irma was the first to cross the fold, followed by Cornelia, Hay Lin, Taranee, Matt, Mr Huggles and Napolean. Will then gave one looked at Elyon before spotted something unfamiliar in the shadows.

'Will, what's wrong?' Elyon asked.

'Nothing, I thought I saw something, but it was just my imagination,' Will said before looking at Elyon, then back at the shadows she spotted something earlier. But there wasn't anything in the shadows as Will just shrugged it off. She then head into the fold before it closes.

* * *

Will was in the basement with the rest of the group. 'Well now, lets get back to the topic. Irma, can you...' Will didn't finished her sentence when she notice that her friends were looking at girl, who looks almost exactly like Irma, was sitting on the bed.

'Are you kidding me?' Irma asked as she was surprised at how she looked like her.

'Hey Irma, how about the maid thing?' Cornelia teased her. Irma just glare at her as she was getting annoyed by that question.

'Hi there,' Will said as she approached the maid. 'My name is Will, what's yours?' Will asked as she kneel down in front of her.

'Her name is Aliria, the maid to the king of Medimn,' a voice said from behind the group. They turned around to see that it was just Yan Lin informing them.

'Man, when they say that the maid looks like Irma, they weren't kidding,' Hay Lin commented as Irma glared at her.

'It is a good thing that you came here,' Yan Lin started as she took a seat on a chair. 'But first, Will,' Yan Lin reminded Will that they were still in their guardian form.

'Oops, got it,' Will sad before taking out the heart. Then they transform back to their normal form. 'Now, what were you saying Yan Lin?' Will asked, hearing the rest of the news.

'Irma, you must exchange places with the maid to get some information of the king,' Yan Lin said, which Irma just stared at her with her mouth wide opened.

'You kidding, right?' Irma asked, hoping so.

'No Irma, I am not kidding, you must replace the maid in order to find out what does the king plan to do,' Yan Lin explained as Irma sighed.

'Come on, first my friends, now you Yan Lin? What's next? Guards trying to kidnap me?' Irma asked sarcastically as she was getting annoyed.

'Irma, please, think about it,' Will reassured her again.

'I thought about it already, and I will not be the maid!' Irma yelled. She then stomped out of the basement, which the others sighed.

'Well, that went well,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

* * *

**Irma** sense that her original has crossed a fold, and this time, she knew where she went. 'She went to her home world, or should I say, my home world,' **Irma** said.

'Then open a fold,' Zarla said. **Irma** then use the Heart, that was a copy of the real heart, to open a fold to Heatherfield. She was the first to cross it, followed by Zarla. But the fold didn't close instantly, which the three spies sent by the king of Medimn cross it. Afterwards, the fold closed as the spies has crossed it.

* * *

In the Heatherfield streets, Irma was walking home while feeling upset about the whole maid thing. 'They think I will be the maid, no way,' Irma said to herself as she entered an alley as a shortcut. As she was halfway, her phone began to chirp. She took out her phone before reading from who it was calling her. It was her boyfriend, Stephen. She pressed the answer button before saying, 'Hi Stephen, what's wrong?'

'Irma, I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me?' Stephen asked nervously.

'Are you asking me out? Like a date?' Irma asked as she cheered up.

'Yeah, sort of,' Stephen said. In Irma's mind, she was doing a happy dance as she replied instantly.

'Yes! What time are you picking me up?' Irma asked, not noticing somebody was creeping up on her from behind.

'How bout 8?' Stephen asked.

'Sure, I'll... Argh!' Irma said before she cried out as she was hit on the head from behind. She was now on the ground, unconscious, as Stephen was calling her from the phone.

'Irma? Are you there? What's going on? Irma!' Stephen yelled, but he received no answer. Irma was later being carried by one of the spies before nodding that they have finally capture the maid. They then hurried down the alley with the girl they'd believe was the king's maid. What they didn't know was that they captured the wrong girl, and Irma's wish of not becoming one will soon come true.

* * *

On the other side of the phone, Stephen was starting to get worried about Irma as she didn't respond to his call. _'I better call the others,'_ Stephen thought before cutting the call to Irma and punching in the others. He dialled in Will's phone number, knowing she is the leader of the group.

Will answered her phone, which Stephen breath in a sight of relief. 'Will, thank goodness,' Stephen said, which Will raised an eyebrow.  
_**(This is where the screen is split into two like whenever the girls were talking with the phones)**_

'Stephen, what's wrong?' Will asked.

'Something bad happened to Irma while I was talking to her,' Stephen said, which Will mouth was widely opened along with her eyes.

'How did you know?' Will asked.

'Look, I can't really explain it, cause it is kinda personal to me and her, but you have got to find out what happen to her,' Stephen said in a worried voice.

'Alright, we will search the last place she went,' Will said before cutting the call.

Will the looked at the others, as they were talking to Aliria. She hoped that they didn't kidnap Irma, as she looked like the maid they were with. She took in a big breath before she spoke up. 'Guys, we have a nine one one from a friend,' Will started.

'What happened?' Taranee asked as she looked away from Aliria.

'Stephen told me that something happen to Irma,' Will said.

'I think they are just playing a prank, just relax Will,' Cornelia said.

'No Cornelia, I don't think is a prank, I can hear that Stephen was worried about Irma. I hope I'm wrong, but I think that the king's guards has finally kidnap Irma,' Will explained, which caught the attention of the rest of the group.

'No way! How did they get here?!' Hay Lin asked.

'Don't know, but at least she will be the maid, and a spy for us when she reached the palace in Medimn,' Will said.

'But we need to make sure she's safe first,' Taranee said, worriedly.

'We will find her, don't worry, but first,' Will said before taking out the heart of Kandrakar. She then called out 'Spord Lartsa!', the a copy of Irma was later emerged from the heart, with her past memories too.

'We will need to cover up for her too,' Will said as she stood beside the astral drop Irma.

* * *

The guardians hoped that Irma would be alright as she would be the maid for the king. Will didn't think that it would end well for the girls as Irma would be furious, but not at them but the king. Zarla and **Irma** were now in Heatherfield, somewhere, as they thought that the real Irma was in the city.

* * *

**Okay, seriously, I'm getting lazy to type. But still, it is kinda interesting to create it. But without any table for me, I will need to lie down on my bed to continue my story. LOL. Is it just me or am I updating the story lesser and lesser time. LOL again.**


	11. Arriving As Maid

**Irma : No way! You just have to do it, by making me the mirror image of the real one.**

**Cornelia : Oh, don't be a cry baby Irma, it will be a great idea to become one.**

**Irma : Not for me!**

**Me : Corny's right, you will need to.**

**Irma : Hey!**

**Cornelia : Yup, and don't call me Corny.**

**Will : What is all that commotion in here? I'm trying to get some sleep.**

**Me : Just Corny and Irmy arguing over the plot of the story. Anyway, Will, I think you will read the disclaimer, since the two girls are looking at me with an angry look, right now.**

**Will : Sure, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H.. Remember it.**

**Me : I better get this story started, or the two girls will pull me apart!...**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Arriving As Maid

In a world, which the guardians went before, a carriage was currently on its route to the kingdom, with their special load. There were about a dozen guards protecting their special load to their destination, preventing any attempts on freeing their load. Which their load was a girl in some clothes which the guards haven't seen before. She was beginning to regain consciouness as she mourn. _'Ow, my head, it hurts,'_ Irma thought as she was trying to get up, but she can't.

When she slowly opened her eyes, she was shocked as she was in a cage. She can't move her hands and her legs, as they were tied up. She couldn't even call for help as her mouth was gag with a white cloth. _'Where am I? And where am I going anyway?'_ Irma thought as she struggled to stand. But she couldn't, as the bounds on her legs and hands prevented her to.

'Looks like somebody has woken up,' a voice said, which caught Irma's attention. As Irma turned to see who it was, she was hit by the head again. _'Not again...'_ Irma thought before she lost consciousness.

* * *

In Heatherfield, the girls, Matt and even Stephen, **(Whoa, that rhymes) **looks for any sign of where Irma has been kidnapped. Taranee went into an alley, hoping for any clues to help find out what happened to her. As she was halfway in the alley, she spotted something on the ground, it was Irma's cellphone. She quickly ran back out the alley, to tell the others about what she found.

Will and Cornelia were looking in the streets, Hay Lin and Matt went to the park for any clues of Irma and Stephen went the way to Irma's house, finding anything along the way. Will was about to stop searching for any clues when she heard Taranee's cries. 'Will! I found something!' Taranee cried out as Will turned to see Taranee was running towards them.

'Found what?' Will asked as Cornelia was now standing beside her.

As Taranee approached Will, she took out Irma's phone, before showing it to Will. 'I found this on the ground. Could it be that she really did get kidnapped?' Taranee asked out of worried.

'There's only one way to find out,' Will said before she sent a spark into the phone, hoping that it will speak to them. As the phone began to blink, Hay Lin and Matt was running towards them.

'We can't find her, so I guess she didn't went through the park,' Hay Lin stated before noticing the phone. 'Hey, isn't that Irma's phone?' Hay Lin asked.

'Yup, the one and only,' the phone chirped, which started the girls.

'Don't do that!' Will shouted at the phone. Luckily there wasn't anyone on the street right now.

'Alright, alright,' the phone said.

'Okay, now, can you tell us what happened to Irma?' Will asked the phone. The phone then started to explain about the incident that happened to Irma before she got kidnapped.

* * *

In Medimn, Irma was regaining consciounsess from the hit on her head. _'Man, now my head hurts even worse,'_ she thought before opening her eyes. As she opened, she scanned her area before realising she was in a dungeon. _'Okay... This is so not a good time to hang around,'_ Irma thought before she got up.

As she got up, she heard some chains rustling. When she looked at her leg, she was surprised. Her leg was chained to the ground. 'No way am I staying here,' Irma said to herself before she called out some water. When she was about to free herself, the door to the dungeon was opened.

'Oh man, not now,' Irma said softly as she disperesed the water, avoiding getting caught. When the guard walked up to her cell, he opened the door before walking over to her.

'Now, are you going easy by coming with us without escaping? Or do we have to knock you out again,' he asked, which Irma glared at him. The guard just smirk before he unlocked the chain on Irma's leg.

Irma was thinking on escaping after taking out the guard, but she couldn't as her hands were cuffed behind her back. _'Why is it so hard to escape here!'_ Irma thought as she was being led out of the cell with the guard. She then saw two more guards by the dungeon door, waiting for them. They followed close behind, to prevent any attempts of escaping.

Irma was being led up the stairs before down a beautiful decorated hall. Irma was both stunned about the place, but uncomfortable about her doing all the clean-up in it. She never thought that she would become one, by force.

Irma then spotted two huge doors down the hallway. As the doors opened, she saw the king for the first time. 'My lord, your maid has finally return,' one of them called out. The servants beside the king bowed to him before leaving.

'Thank you, you may leave,' the king replied politely, which surprised Irma as the rebel told her about the king evil personality. The king later got up her thrown before walking over to Irma.

She was getting nervous about this, as she wasn't with her friends, nor she was in her guardian form. She was getting afraid, for the first time, as she tried to free herself. 'Don't do it, Aliria,' the king said, which Irma stopped before looking at him, puzzled.

_'He thinks that I'm Aliria, his maid. Oh man, if I don't get out of here soon, I think I'm going to flip by all the work!'_ Irma thought as the king approached her.

'You know, if you ever escape again, your punishment will be even severe than right now,' the king threaten Irma. She then stopped against her cuffs as she doesn't want to know what kind of punishment she would receive if she escape.

'You will learn on why have I given you a place to live, a place to work, and enough food to live. And your punishment is to clean out the stable, all of it,' the king said, which disgusted Irma. She remembered the last time she cleaned out one, and she needed to admit it, it was very disgusting. She doesn't want to clean one, or all of them, as she will puke at the smell of the horse manure.

'Can I choose another one?' Irma asked, hoping the king let her choose.

'I see you speak. But if you want another option, how bout a one where people go to relief themselves, you will need to clean it, not a single dirt,' the king said, which Irma's face turned a little green by imagining it. It would be even worst than the stable.

'Or maybe you would prefer this, by washing all of the guards clothes,' the king said, which Irma thought about it.

_'Hey, maybe the third option isn't that bad,'_ Irma thought. When she was about to reply, the king snapped his fingers before a few hundreds carts came into the thrown hall. Irma was shocked at the amount of clothes were in the carts, and to top it off, it smells like the gym socks in the boys locker room. She doesn't want to remember on how she got into that mess.  
**(********This will be explain in my small little episode between this story and the next one.**)

_'Okay, maybe not,'_ Irma thought before the carts full of dirty clothes left the hall.

'So, which one will you choose?' the king asked, which Irma figured the first one would be the easiest and the fastest, but she wanted to try something else first.

'Do you have a cleaner punishment?' Irma asked.

'Like, cleaning the backs of the guards? Or clearing out the chicken huts?' the king asked. The king was actually teasing her, as he was lying about it.

'Fine, I choose the first one, but first, I have one last question.' Irma said, which the king raised an eyebrow.

'Fine, just one more,' the king said.

'Do you have, like a steam powered poo vacuum cleaner?' Irma asked, hopingly, but it was cut short when the king glare at her. 'I guess not,' she replied for the king, as she knew the answer to that.

'Guards!' the king called out, before two guards came into the hall.

'Yes, my lord?' they asked.

'Uncuffed the maid after you take her to the stable. Give her a broom, a bucket of water and a sponge as she needed them. And make sure she clean it all until there isn't any dirt on it,' the king said, which the guards nodded. They then grab Irma by the shoulder before taking her out of the hall.

'Something is wrong here, and I can feel it,' the king said to himself as he went back to his thrown chair.

* * *

In Heatherfield, the girls, Matt and Stephen were back in the basement of the Silver Dragon, along with Napolean and Mr Huggles. 'There were three guys, who doesn't look like ordinary people from Heatherfield, kidnapped her before opening a fold with a stick? Are you certain that the phone has some chip problem cause I don't think it is possible,' Cornelia said as she pointed at the phone which was laying on the table.

'I'm sure of it, and by the description I say, we need to head back to Medimn,' Will said, which the girls breath out of exasperation as they need to find out whether Irma was alright or not.

'Fine, but just check on her, but not bringing her back,' Cornelia said.

'Cornelia!' the others yelled.

'What?' Cornelia asked innocently.

Will then took out the Heart of Kandrakar before calling out. 'Guardians Unite!', then four coloured orbs emerged from the heart, before it engulfed the girls in it. Even Matt, Mr Huggles and Napolean transformed into their Regents form, which Stephen watched, stunned about it.

After they finished, the girls and Regents noticed that Stephen was just standing there, staring at them. Will then walked up to him before giving him a nudge by his side, snapping him out from his day dream. 'That hurts, and thanks for that,' Stephen said while rubbing his side, the spot Will nudged earlier.

'Time to go, but first,' Will said before looking at Stephen. 'Stephen, I think it's best you wait here,' Will said.

'No way, Irma is my girlfriend,' Stephen protested.

'Stephen, we can't risked you getting hurt,' Will explained.

'Well, you better grab a first aid kit box then, cause I'm going,' Stephen said.

'No you aren't!'

'Yes I will!'

Wow, this reminds me of Matt and Will,' Hay Lin whispered to Taranee, but not quiet enough as Will and Matt eyed her.

'What was that?' they both asked.

'Nothing,' Hay Lin said as she backed up behind Taranee.

'Listen Will, I know you want to keep me safe, but Irma needs me too,' Stephen said.

'Look here, I know you are worried about her, but what happens when you get hurt badly during our journey? Do you think she would want to see you get hurt?' Will asked, which Stephen thought about it.

'I didn't think about it, but still,' Stephen was about to protest when Matt stepped in to break the argument.

'Okay guyss, do you think it is the best time for an argument? If Stephen wants to come, then bring him,' Matt said, which Will was staring at him with her mouth wide opened.

'Are you serious Matt? If Irma found out about Stephen getting hurt, I'll blame you,' Will said, but Matt just raised a finger at her.

'Trust me, I know what to do,' Matt said with a wink. Will then realised what was Matt planning to do.

'Fine, just this once,' Will said, which lighten Stephen up.

'Then open the fold doll,' Napolean said with a little impatient in his voice.

Will then opened a a fold with the heart. Stephen was now staring at it, as this wasn't the first time he saw it opened. But he was still fazed about it as how it cut through it in the air. Will was the first to cross, followed by Taranee, Napolean, Cornelia, Mr Huggles and Matt. Hay Lin and Stephen were still in the basement, as Hay Lin was waiting for Stephen to walk through it. 'Hurry up Stephen, Irma is waiting,' Hay Lin said as Stephen walked towards it. He then walked through it before ending up in Medimn, with Hay Lin dropping in from behind Stephen as she loose her footing. Stephen helped her up while the fold closed in the background.

'Alright guys, keep your heads up, this won't be an easy route,' Will said as the others nodded. Each of them later carried the others who can't fly. Will carried Stephen, Matt and Cornelia carried Mr Huggles and Taranee with Hay Lin carried Napolean across the forest.

Along the way, Will sent a telepathy message to the others. _'Guys, we are heading to the rebels hideout, to make sure Stephen stay safe, we will bring him there, and he gets to come with us without hurting himself,'_ Will explained before the three girls replied through telepathy. Stephen doesn't know what were they planning to do as he wasn't going with them to the kingdom.

* * *

Irma was now in one of the stable, cleaning it. 'Ugh! This place reeks worst than Blunk's place!' Irma complaint as she was scooping up some horse stools.

'Quit complaining and hurry up,' one of the guard said with their nose closed with a wooden peg.

_'I wonder where he got that,'_ Irma thought. She continued her maid's worked, which she would have a word with her friends later.

* * *

Zarla and **Irma** were in the Heatherfield's park, looking for Irma. 'I thought you say she was here!' Zarla complained.

'She was! Look, don't be so overreacting okay, people makes mistakes,' **Irma** protested as they continued to look for the real Irma.

'Well, where she is then?' Zarla asked as she was getting impatient.

'I knew she was in this world. But I doubt about it,' **Irma** said, which Zarla stared at her.

'You doubt about it?! Then where she is then?!' Zarla asked out loud.

'She must have gone to another world after we got here,' **Irma** said.

'Then open up a fold back to Meridian,' Zarla said as **Irma** glared at her. She then took out the copied heart before ripping up a fold to Meridian. They both hurried into the fold before it closes.

* * *

**I have nothing to say here, apart that I will create a small double chapter story between this story and the upcoming one. By the way, I kinda feel sorry for Irma for doing all those icky stuffs, it does sucks to be her right now. I just hope my next dialogue won't be a complaint from her. LOL, XD**


	12. The King's Plan

**Irma : Ew! Those are really disgusting work! Can't you just let the king be kinder to me!?**

**Me : Then it won't be nice to read, and it would disrupt my story.**

**Irma : I knew it! You just want to see me getting into these kind of messes!**

**Me : Will you just shut up! Just read the disclaimer.**

**Irma : Fine, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or me.**

**Me : Only the story, and the part of you, but the story must go on...**

* * *

Chapter 12 : The King's Plan

Irma was now in her tenth stable and she was holding it up, except for the smell in each of the stables. She had to struggle to stand on her feet whenever she went into one of the stable. She wondered whether she should take the chance to escape, but if she escape, the king would do anything to get her back. She just sighed as she didn't had a choice as she continued to clean the place. She looked out the door way before seeing two guards were keeping an eye on her, preventing her from any escape, but she didn't wanted to as she would be back at the kingdom in no time thanks to the king's guards. _'One of these days, I will get out of here,'_ she thought as she started to use the sponge before cleaning the floor.

* * *

In the rebels hideout, Saldern was surprised by the unexpected visit by the guardians and Regents, with a teenage boy following them. 'So, the king has kidnapped your teammate?' Saldern asked as he raised an eye brow at them.

'Yes, and we were wondering, can you find a spot for her to sneak into your hideout to inform you about the king's plans?' Will asked, which Saldern thought about it.

'I know a spot which would be perfect for this,' Saldern said before he went into one of the tunnels in the hideout.

'So, where are we heading?' Stephen asked.

'Into one of the tunnels,' Taranee explained before they went into the tunnel Saldern took.

'At least it took us less time to take Irma here,' Cornelia quipped, which earned her a glare from the rest of the group, especially Stephen since Irma was her girlfriend.

'We're almost there,' Saldern said, which the others hurried to his position.

They then saw a small hole on the wall. Will went to look through the hole and was surprised at what she saw. It was a bedroom, and by the looks of it, Will could sense that it could be the maid's. 'Irma can talk to you through this hole, and we don't have to worry a thing,' Will said excitedly.

'But we still have to check on Irma, to check whether she is safe or not,' Taranee said, coming back to the subject.

'Then what are we waiting for?!' Hay Lin yelled before she flew back through the tunnel. The others soon catched up to her back to the hideout.

As the guardians and Regents were about to leave to check on Irma, Will stopped Stephen by the tunnel. 'Will? What are you doing?' Stephen asked as Will placed her hand on his chest, preventing him from going any further.

'Stephen, you must stay here for your own safety,' Will said slowly.

'But you said you will take me to see her!' Stephen yelled.

'I know you are upset, but it is too dangerous for you, and without any kind of defence, you will be easily taken out,' Will explained.

'I just want to see her!' Stephen protested, but Will just shook her head.

'I'm sorry Stephen, but you're staying here, whether you like it or not,' Will said. As she was leaving, Stephen hold an urge to leave the hideout, but he realised that Will was right, it was too dangerous. He doesn't want Irma to feel bad about herself, so he stayed back.

The guardians and Regents were on their way to the kingdom to check on Irma. They managed to reach the kingdom in record speed. They were avoiding any guards from seeing them as they lay low. They wondered where could Irma be in the big kingdom. They quickly grab some robe before concealling themselves from any busybodies. They continued to search for their friend in the crowd while avoiding the guards.

* * *

Meantime, Irma was getting tired from all the cleaning. She was now in her twentieth stable, which she still feel sick from the stence. As she was about to lay down, a guard called out to her. 'Your lunch, maid,' he said before handing Irma a tray of food. Irma noticed that there was a plate of mash potato, a bowl of rice and some meat. _'I think I could get used to this,'_ she thought as she started to dig into her lunch

* * *

The guardians and Regents has separated in order to look for Irma even quicker. Matt and Will went one way, Hay Lin and Mr Huggles on the other, Taranee, Cornelia and Napolean on the last route. They keep on tracked with telepathy thanks to Taranee. _'Found anything yet?'_ Will asked Taranee through telepathy.

_'Just some stalls, carriages and people walking here and there, but nothing yet,'_ Taranee replied.

_'We need to look for somewhere we will least expected, somewhere the king will punish his maid into a job she hates,' _Will said, which got the rest of the group thinking.

_'I have an idea on where she could be,'_ Cornelia said as she smirk once she saw a horse crossed by.

* * *

Back at Irma, she just finished her lunch as she continued on her work. _'Okay, if Corny see me like this, I'll never hear the end of this,'_ Irma thought as she cleaned the stable. Two guards were outside of the stable, guarding the place while preventing Irma from escaping.

The guards then heard something by the bushes near the stable. 'I'll check on it,' one of them said, but before he could respond, the beam above them fell onto them as it was hit by a green beam. They were out cold by the force of the impact. 'Sweet dreams,' Will said as she came out of the bushes, along with Matt.

'I can't believe Corny's right about Irma being in one of the horse stable. Cause I could sense that she is in there,' Matt said as he took a closer look on the guards.

'Lets just go and check whether this is the right one,' Will said before she and Matt went into the stable. They then heard somebody was complaining about some random stuff. Will figured it could be Irma, just in her usual grumpyness about work.

'I hope the others doesn't see me like this,' Irma said as she wiped off a bead of sweat on her forehead.

'Tell us about what?' Will asked as she came out from behind the beam, which started Irma. She then turned around to see that it was Will who asked her, along with Matt.

'Guys! I'm so happy to see you! Now, get me out of here!' Irma said as she went over to the two teenagers. She wanted to give them a hug, but they refused to.

'Irma, first of, you will need a bathe first before you will ever give me a hug,' Will stated as Irma calmed down.

'And second, I'm afraid you will need to stay here for the time being,' Will explained, as Irma stared at her with her mouth and eyes wide opened. It took her a few seconds for her brain to process on what she told her before she reacted.

'WHAT!' Irma yelled out loud.

'Sorry Irma, but you'll have to,' Matt back up for his girlfriend.

'No how, no way, not in another word, that I'll stay here!' Irma protested.

'So, how are you feeling right now?' Will asked, only realising that she just asked the worlds stupidest question.

'Will, if you take me back home, then I will tell you how I was,' Irma said as she crossed her arms.

'Will, we need to hurry, I think I can hear the guards coming back,' Matt said as he heard some mourning of hurt head.

'Irma, there is a small hole in the maid's bedroom, you will go there and talk to one of the rebels on the king's plans, since you can get close to him enough,' Will said as Irma glared at her.

'Will, you owe me this one,' Irma said. Will just nodded before she and Matt left the stable in time as the two guards were now regaining consciouness.

'What happened?' one of them asked as he rubbed his head from the pain.

'I think the beam fell on us. Man, that hurts,' the other guard said as he tried to smoothen the pain on his head.

'Do you think that the maid has escaped?' he asked before they realised about it. They quickly went into the stable to check on the maid.

They later saw that Aliria, a.k.a. Irma, was busy cleaning the place. The two guards were relief that she hadn't escaped yet, but they will keep a close eye on her.

Will and Matt were back in the crowded streets as people were walking back and forth. 'Well, at least Irma is safe,' Will said.

'Yeah, for now, but how long could she play the maid until either she breaks down on those works, or either the king found out about it,' Matt said under his robe.

'Matt, try to ave some faith in her. If I say she can do it, she can do it. Understand?' Will said with a little mad at him.

'Alright, alright,' Matt said defencely.

'Lets find the others and tell them we found Irma before we head home, with bringing Stephen home along the way,' Will said before she and Matt turned into a small alley between two buildings.

Will told the rest of the girls through telepathy that they found Irma and she's fine. They headed back to the hideout after regrouping in one location. After they done that, they flew out of the kingdom and headed to the tunnel of the hideout.

* * *

Back in the hideout, Stephen was pacing back and forth, waiting for the girls and the Regents. 'What is taking them so long,' Stephen mumbled as he kept on pacing when he heard something in the tunnel. He quickly went to check it out.

Once he was in front of the tunnel, he heard somebody was in it. He figured it could be that they have finally returned. And he was right as Will, along with the rest of the group, landed right in front of him. 'So, where is Irma?' Stephen asked.

'Well, Stephen, you see... we needed Irma to be the insider to find out what the king would be planning,' Will explained, which Stephen was staring at her.

'That is the reason why I needed to follow you!' Stephen yelled as he was really upset that he couldn't see Irma yet.

'Sorry Stephen, but we need to stop this king and we need to find out whathe will be planning to do,' Will continued.

'Fine, and how is she?' Stephen asked, hoping that she was fine.

'Yeah, she's fine,' Will replied.

'Wonder how she's doing right now,' Matt said.

'I don't know, but we better head home,' Will said before opening a fold back to Heatherfield.

'I better come up with a good excuse of why am I home late,' Stephen stated before he went through the fold.

'Me too,' Will said as Cornelia, Hay Lin and the rest of the group went through it. Will then noticed that Saldern was just walking out behind a rock. 'Saldern!' Will called out.

Saldern saw Will calling to him. He quickly went to her side, wondering what was going on. 'What's wrong guardian?' he asked.

'Make sure that our friend is alright, and ask her what the king will be planning,' Will said as Saldern nodded. She then went through the fold as it closes.

* * *

Night has fallen in Medimn as villagers were returning to their home. Irma was finally finish with cleaning all the stables as it took her almost the entire day to do it. She was later being led to the palace to see the king. Irma noticed that whenever the palace was under the moon light, it shown another palace hidden under the current one. But was she blinks, it disappears. She wondered what was that as she walked into the palace.

She was heading to the thrown hall, as where the king would be. The guards then stood by the door as it opened. 'Get in,' one of them told Irma. She then head into the hall, as the doors closes behind her. She then walked up to the middle of the hall, before facing the king.

'Okay, I'm done, now can I go, cause I seriously need a bathe,' Irma said as she smell like the stence in the stables.

'So, you're done with all those stables. I see that you still have the energy to serve me even though you tried to escape here,' the king said. Irma was trying to figure out an answer to that and found one.

'I was trying to get some fresh air outside the kingdom,' Irma quipped.

'Oh, so you're funny too. Well, we'll see that will be your next punishment for tomorrow,' the king said with a grinned as Irma stared at him.

_'Way to go, I wish I know when to keep my mouth close,'_ Irma thought as she regreted by joking around whenever there's a king.

'You may leave, and your bedroom will be in the kingdom from now on. I'm making sure you won't be trying any escaping tonight,' the king said before Irma turned around as she headed to the doors. It opens before she walks out of the hall.

As she headed to her bedroom, she heard someone was talking by one of the room she was passing. She went to eavesdrop by the door. *Can you believe it, the king wanted us to attack Meridian again!* a guy yelled behind the door.

*Lower your voice or somebody might here you,* another guy said.

*Thought he's right, we aren't paid enough for this kind of stuff,* another one said.

*If I have an option to choose between being a maid and a soldier, I choose neither as both was still serving the king. I really hope that the true heir to the thrown will be taking it soon,* Irma heard the conversation. It was about the king attacking Meridian again. But there were a few guards who doesn't want to serve the king anymore. Irma now have second thoughts about leaving the place early. The guards really want to find the true ruler of the thrown, and that would be Aliria.

She quickly head into her bedroom to tell the rebels about the king's plans. Upon reaching, she looked around for any hole on the wall. She found one by the the shelf, hiding from view. She went to call out. 'Is anybody there?' she asked quietly.

'Yeah,' a rebel replied.

'Great, tell the guardians and Saldern that the king is planning to attack Meridian again tomorrow,' Irma explained.

'Okay, thanks for the information,' the rebel said before he left the place.

Irma hope that the girls would be able to solve this quick as she would be in the kingdom for quite some time.

* * *

**Late update, again. Better try to start with the updates more often. Anyway, reviews is a great thing to post here. Thanks. And I know that there was too many switching themes.**

**And by the way, I put stables and horse in this chapter was because people in the kingdom still needed it to move around. Just an F.Y.I. only.**


	13. Another Assault

**Will : Now that was an easy conversation.**

**Irma : Hey! That is so not fair! I mean, come on, me agreeing with it?! Seriously.**

**Me : Hey, that's the part of the story.**

**Irma : And that part doesn't count!**

**Me : Will, disclaimer.**

**Will : Sure thing, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now, let's continue with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Another Assault

It was another day in Medimn. Irma was waking up from her sleep, which she had no choice since she was the maid after all. She wore the maid's clothes before she went into the bathroom to wash up. Later, she exited the bedroom before descending the stairs before walking down the hall. As she came into the kitchen, she noticed that there were a hole in the painting's eyes. She figured the rebels use it to spy on the king. She grab a seat before her breakfast came into the kitchen. There were bacons and eggs for breakfast, like the one she had back in Heatherfield. She started to eat while trying to look out for the holes on the painting in case the rebels came to spy.

After she had finished her breakfast, she exited the hall before headed towards the thrown hall. She wondered what would the king be thinking of her doing her work. As she descended the stairs, she could hear some footmen getting ready outside. She wondered whether the guards back in Meridian were finally ready for their attack.

* * *

In Meridian, Elyon, Caleb and the rest of the guards were outside the palace, getting ready for another asault. 'I hope that Irma's wrong,' Caleb said as he and Vathek were keeping an eye out.

'Hey, at least I can work out my new attack skills,' Vathek said as he tried to do his skills, but he slip up as the weapon flew out of his hands before landing on Blunk.

'Or maybe not,' Vathek said as he noticed that Blunk just passed out from the impact.

'Just take him somewhere else, maybe it will make this place smell better,' Caleb remarked as Vathek dragged Blunk from the base.

Caleb was standing when Elyon stood beside him. 'Anything yet?' she asked.

'No, not yet,' Caleb replied as he continued to keep watch.

'I think Irma just got her information wrong, I don't seem to see any fold,' Elyon said as she look around.

'But we still need to stay here, in case they attack,' Caleb protested. As Elyon was about to leave, she and Caleb heard a fold being opened.

'I guess we were both wrong,' Elyon quipped as an army from Medimn began to emerge from the fold.

'How many are we going to face?' Caleb asked as he look back at the army, with the help of Sandpit and Gargoyle.

'Just enough for us to beat,' Elyon said as they went into battle stance, preparing to defend Meridian.

'And just in case, Vathek will call out to Blunk to call the girls,' Caleb said before he drew out his sword.

'Then we better get this started then,' Elyon spoke before she ordered her men to prepare for a battle. Some of them were by the catapults while a few were by big boulders.

'Lets see how they will fair with our traps,' Caleb said as he look down.

'Now all we have to do is wait for the right moment,' Elyon replied.

* * *

In Heatherfield, Aliria and Hay Lin were in the basement, talking about some random things. 'So, you don't know who your birth mother is?' Hay Lin asked as Aliria shook her head no.

'I don't even know who is my father. I was raised by the king when I was little, so I don't have any memory of the past,' Aliria explained.

'Well, at least you can have me as a friend for a start,' Hay Lin said with a smile. Aliria smile back as she was happy to except Hay Lin as a friend.

'Thanks, for everything,' Aliria said.

'I was wondering, how did you felt when my grandma told you that you will be the ruler of Medimn?' Hay Lin asked, changing the subject.

'Quite difficult, but I don't get it, if the king is still ruling, then why would I be the one to rule the thrown?' Aliria asked. But all Hay Lin could reply was just a simple shrug.

'I wonder how's Irma doing right now?' Hay Lin asked.

'You mean the girl that looks exactly like me?' Aliria asked back.

'Yeah, she will be our insider of the palace while figuring out more about the king, and eventually, his name,' Hay Lin explained.

'Then let's hope she got those information.'

* * *

Back in Medimn, Irma was venturing around the palace, amazed by those paintings on the walls. As she came to two doors, she wondered whether she should take this chance to escape the palace. But she resisted it as she remembered that she promised Will that she will help them out. She then turned around before heading back down the hallway.

As she walk, she saw a small tunnel by her left. Being too curious, she went to have a clower look when she heard something from the tunnel. 'How many times have I told you! Close the secret entrance to our tunnel before any guards spotted it!' a male voice yelled.

'Alright! Alright! Just lower your voice or they could hear us too,' another voice replied. Irma then heard some foot steps from the tunnel. She went to hide behind a pillar when a guy came out from the tunnel to check on anything. Irma was standing, daring not to breath as hid there.

It was felt like eternity when the guy had finally left. Irma now could breath in as she heard the door locking up. 'Great, I guess the rebels has really bad timing,' Irma quipped as she check on the door. She was surprised that the door way was almost gone as there wasn't a trace of anything.

'Hey! You there!' a guard yelled, which caught Irma's attention.

'Yeah?' Irma asked, wondering what was wrong.

'The king wants to see you in the thrown hall,' the guard stated.

'Alright,' Irma replied before she began to head to the hall. She looked back at the wall before looking away.

* * *

In Meridian, there was a battle. Though the battle was intense, there wasn't anything could tell that either side were giving up. Elyon was in the sky, shooting down beams of light at the attackers. Caleb and the rest of the army were battling out with swords and shields. 'There's too many of them!' Vathek called out as he dodged an attack.

Caleb was thinking about whether they should stand their ground and continue to defend at the spot, or retreat to the second base. And he made the hard decision as he called out. 'Fall back! We might hold them at the second base!' Caleb called out.

The army quickly retreated while Elyon, Sandpit and Gargoyle stayed to hold them off. 'We need those guardians!' Elyon cried out as she was getting tired from all the magic she used.

When every guard had finally left, she, Gargoyle and Sandpit retreated back to the second base while the attackers continued to obliviate everything in their way. But they didn't detroy the base, as they will be making it their own base.

Elyon took a glimpse at the fold while falling back. She saw somebody on a horse, emerged from the fold. Then, after the figure move out of the way, Elyon was shocked at the mechanism that the attackers brought with them. 'We seriously need those guardians right now,' Elyon stated.

* * *

In the second base, Raythor and Aldarn were in charge of the base. They were discussing on how should they create traps on their enemy. 'We will dig up some holes in the ground before imprisoning them in the holes,' Aldern explained his plan.

'But we need a way to destroy those catapults they brought with them,' Raythor protested.

'I ran out of ideas, what about you?' Aldarn asked.

'Me too, I wonder how's the first base doing?' Raythor stated when Caleb entered the tent they were in.

'It has been overrun by the attackers, so we fall back to here,' Caleb explained as he and Vathek joined them. Raythor and Aldarn were both shocked at the news as they didn't expect this kind of attack, even with Elyon's help.

'So, what do we do now?' Raythor asked.

'Call the guardians,' a voice said. They all turned to notice that it was Elyon with a serious tone. Caleb then grabbed Blunk by his collar.

'Blunk, go and call the girls. Tell them we need their help, just say Medimn and Meridian, they know what it means,' Caleb said as Blunk nodded. He then put Blunk back on the ground before he use the Tonga Tooth to open a fold to Heatherfield to tell the girls about the situation.

After Blunk left in search for the girl's help, they heard someone calling out. 'Enemy spotted! Heading this way!' a guard yelled from the tower.

Elyon, Caleb, Raythor, Vathek and Aldarn hurriedly went to check on it. As they had arrived at the top of the tower, they took notice of the army advancing to the base. And behind the army, there was a weird looking machine that they never seen before. 'I hope they get here quick,' Elyon whispered as the men got ready for another battle.

* * *

In Heatherfield, Blunk was in an alley after he landed from the fold. He then got up before hurriedly ran to the Silver Dragon to inform them about the situation in Meridian. As he was on his way, he spotted Matt. He was walking with Will as they entered the alley. 'I told you Matt, the Grumpers were just spreading lies about your band,' Will said.

'But our reputations will be damage! How are we going to get our fans back, no thanks to those Grumpers!' Matt protested.

'Just give me sometime to think about it, I know there is a way gor you guys to get your fans back,' Will said, trying to cheer her boyfriend up.

When Will and Matt passed a dumpster, Will spotted Blunk. 'Blunk? What are you doing here?' Will asked.

'Meridian in trouble. Medimn and Meridian battle,' Blunk said, which caused Will to stare at him.

'Matt, go and get the rest of the Regents while I go get the girls,' Will stated as Matt shook his head. They then went their separate ways as they will be heading back to Meridian. Blunk then opened up a fold to the restaurant.

As Blunk landed in the basement, he notice that Hay Lin and another girl that looks exactly like Irma, were both talking to each other. Hay Lin then spotted Blunk was looking at them. She then got up from the bed before walking up to Blunk. 'Blunk, what are you doing here?' Hay Lin asked.

'Meridian big trouble, Medimn and Meridian battle. Need go now,' Blunk explained.

'What!?' Hay Lin asked loudly.

Hay Lin was about to ask Blunk about the situation when Will came rushing into the basement, along with Taranee and Cornelia. 'Amazing what we can do with our telepathy. Anyway, is everybody here?' Will said as she looked around. She spotted Aliria was still in the basement, on the bed.

'All except for Irma, which I fell relief about it,' Cornelia quipped as the rest of the group glared at her.

Will then took out the Heart of Kandrakar before calling out. 'Guardians Unite!' with that, four colour orbs emerged from the heart before engulfing the girls. They transformed into their guardians form as they called out their elements.

After doing so, Matt and the rest of the Regents had just entered the basement. 'What's the problem doll? I have a cat nap I needed to go to,' Napolean said as he jumped onto the bed.

'Meridian is under attack again, and we're going there to help defend the place,' Will explained. Matt nodded before he and the other Regents transformed into their Regents form. Will then opened a fold to Meridian before they all went through it, except for Aliria.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Medimn, Irma was doing what the king told her to do, clean his bedroom. She was shocked at how the bedroom was a mess after she check it out. She took notice of the robes everywhere, the bed was a mess and there was food scraps on the floor. 'I wonder how did he ever becomes the king,' Irma asked herself as she went to work. She then felt that somebody was watching her as she looked around. But she saw no one was around, so she continued to clean up the mess.

As she was cleaning, she heard some palace guards talking about some random stuff. Irma first thought that there wasn't anything worth listening to when she heard that the king will be leaving the palace to lead his army to Meridian. 'Great, just when everything couldn't have gotten worst,' Irma said to herself when she heard the doors opened.

'Hey, here is an extra work for you,' a guard said as he passed a note to Irma. When Irma received it, the guard left the bedroom. Irma then read the note before she stared at it. 'Yuck! I don't think there is even a loudest ew could beat this,' Irma said as she folded the note. 'I really hate my life,' Irma stated before she went back to work.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Been feeling kinda lazy for a week. But after seeing that I haven't been updating it for a while, I should as well continue it. And the second reason on why I update late was because I was watching some videos on "Youtube". I was watching videos from an uploader from "PewDiePie". He's so awesome. If he sees this, I hope to get a "Brofist". LOL**

**Anyway, reviews will be greatly appreciated. And sorry for the short chapter, been feeling kinda lazy about it. LOL again.**


	14. Medimn vs Meridian (Part 1)

**Irma : Took you long enough.**

**Me : Hey, it's not easy to juggle between school, exercise, extra school activities and other stuff.**

**Will : Well, at least you're here.**

**Me : Now, time for the disclaimer.**

**Cornelia : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or anything else of the show.**

**Me : Now the week long wait of the story...**

* * *

Chapter 14 : Medimn vs. Meridian (Part 1)

The guardians and Regents were finally in Meridian thanks to Blunk informing them. The girls were in the palace, as it was completely empty. All they could hear was their own breathe and their footsteps. 'Hello...' Cornelia called out, but all they heard was echoes.

'Wonder where they could be,' Hay Lin stated.

'Blunk, where is Elyon and the rest of the guards,' Will asked.

'They at base, fighting bad guys. Blunk don't want go,' Blunk said.

'Oh yes you will,' Will replied as she grabbed Blunk's shirt collar before dragging him out the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the second base, there was a battle between two worlds. One is from the homeworld, Meridian, while the other was Medimn, the invaders. Elyon, along with Caleb, Raythor and Vathek were in one of the tents, figuring out a strategy while Aldarn, Gargoyle, Sandpit and the rest of Meridian's army were fighting off the enemy. 'We can call up the archers to head up onto the cliffs,' Caleb suggested.

'Go and tell them, every strategy is critical,' Elyon said as Caleb ran out of the tent. Raythor was moving some of the figures on the map to find out the best strategy on how to attack the enemy without loosing too many men. 'There is too many of them,' Raythor stated.

'We have to hold them here, until the guardians reach us,' Elyon replied.

'But our army will get wounded if this keeps up,' Raythor protested.

'We need to try to hold them,' Elyon said.

'If the guardians can't make here in time?' Vathek asked.

'Then we will have to join in the battle, or fall back to our last base,' Elyon stated as she sigh. The others were looking at each other before continuing on the battle plan.

* * *

In the third base, Tynar and Julian were in the tent, discussing a trap for any possible attack. 'We can have boulders here, and here,' Julian stated as he pointed at the map.

'And we can dig up holes here, before covering them up,' Tynar continued.

'I wonder how the first and second base is doing,' Julian stated.

'Don't worry, they got Elyon, Gargoyle and Sandpit to help out,' Tynar stated when a messenger entered their tent. He then gave a letter to Julian before leaving. Julian then open up the letter before reading it.

'No...' Julian said as he look away from the letter.

'What's wrong Julian?' Tynar asked.

'The first base has been taken over by the enemy. And the second base is now under attack,' Julian stated as Tynar was as shocked as he was.

'Then what can we do?' Tynar asked.

'We will proceed to planning out the traps for the enemy. And I have a feeling that we will receive some guest,' Julian said as Tynar nodded. He and Julian quickly left the tent before ordering the men to dig up holes, move the boulders and gathered up leaves for their trap.

* * *

Back at the guardians and the Regents, they were on their way to the base. 'Hang in there Elyon, we are coming,' Will said as Blunk was leading them to the base.

'I just hope Elyon and Caleb is alright,' Cornelia said.

'They will be, but we need to hurry up,' Matt stated as he was carrying Mr Huggles.

'Yeah doll, the kid is right,' Napolean replied.

'Thanks, and don't call me kid,' Matt shot back.

'Anyway, can we look for any signs of Zarla after the battle? We haven't heard anything about her,' Taranee said.

'We will, but first we need to fight the enemy,' Will said.

'And where are we going anyway?' Hay Lin asked.

'Now that you mention,' Will stated before they stopped. She then starred angrily at Blunk.

'Blunk know where base is. But Blunk got bit confused,' he admited.

'Blunk!' the group cried out.

'Either you get us there faster, or we drop you in a lake,' Will threaten the Passling.

Blunk led them to the right direction of the base, much to the girls and Regents frustration. Will wanted to hurry to help Elyon and the others, so they hurried up. Hay Lin then wondered how was Irma doing back at Medimn.

* * *

In Medimn, Irma was done with her work, but she still had one more thing. The note she read told her that she needed to get to the other work. But there was more. 'The king wanted to talk to me about a secret? I wonder what could it be. I hope it is freedom,' Irma said as she walked down the hall.

As she entered one of the room, she quickly held her nose as the stence attacked her nose. 'Ugh! What is that familiar smell!' Irma complaint. She then noticed that it was the guards uniform that reeks the whole room. She had to clean them all before the king gets back. She was delighted that she was the Water Guardian. She closed the door before locking it.

'Well, here I go,' Irma said before she called out the water around her surroundings. It obeyed her command as water was emerging from the window and between cracks on the wall. She then moved the basket filled with dirty guards uniform before dumping them on the floor. As she done that, she accidentally dropped the walkie-talkie, that the rebels gave it to her after Will gave it to them, into the pile. 'Oh great! Just what I need!' Irma cried out.

She knew that if she clean the pile while the walkie-talkie was still in there, she would loose her only communication to her friends. She held her nose before she shoved her hand into the pile. She was searching for the walkie-talkie as she moved her hand around. She was gagging to the smell as she couldn't held her breathe for too long. 'Man, how I wish I was back at school than this,' Irma quipped.

It took her about ten minutes to finally found the walkie-talkie. She put the walkie-talkie back into her pocket before she continued to clean the uniform. It took her about an hour to clean all the uniform.

The whole room was odourless as she was satisfied with the work she had done. Since there wasn't anything else to do, Irma hurried to her bedroom before taking a long, deserved, bathe.

* * *

Back in Meridian, Elyon, Raythor and Vathek had joined the battle. But they soon realised that they were greatly outnumbered. 'Elyon, we need to fall back to the third base,' Vathek cried out.

Elyon was having a hard time deciding whether they should fall back to the third to hold them off, or stay and fight. She then noticed that the army were getting exhausted from the battle. Some of them were wounded while the others had retreated to the third base. She closed her eyes as she made her decision. Once she opened her eyes, she had finally decide about it.

'Fall back to the third base!' she called out. Raythor and Vathek were both satisfied at Elyon's decision of retreating instead of staying to fend off the enemy. The army hurriedly retreat to their last base, where they had to make their stand. Elyon created a giant wall to slow the enemy down while the rest of the army retreated.

Caleb quickly placed something under a pile of dirt before joining the rest of the army to the third base. 'I hope they made it,' Caleb said softly as he held some kind of switch. They then heard the wall that Elyon had made was broken down. Caleb knew that it would be soon to press the button on the switch he was holding. 'Here it goes,' Caleb stated before pressing it.

Then he heard a loud explosion at their base. Caleb wanted to make sure that their weapons won't be used against them as he destroyed them. He also knows that most of their weapons and equipments were back at the third base. 'Third's time the charm,' Caleb said as he ran along side the army.

* * *

The guardians and Regents were still flying. 'Blunk, why aren't we there yet!' Cornelia cried out as she was getting impatient.

'Erm, Corny, I don't think we needed to ask him anymore,' Hay Lin stated as she heard an explosion thanks to the wind and air around her.

'What do you mean?' Will asked as they all stopped.

'I heard an explosion a few miles away from us. Which means that we are close by, to the third base,' Hay lin stated.

'Then we better hurry, because I have a bad feeling that the attackers are going to destroy the third base if we don't hurry up,' Will said as the rest of the group nodded. They then resumed their flight, towards the direction to the third base.

* * *

In the third base, there were guards everywhere as the army from the second base had finally entered the base. Some of them were wounded while the others were exhausted from the battle. Tynar was giving one of the army some food while Julian and the rest of the guards were covering up the holes while preventing any of their men dropping into it. 'Hurry up guardians,' Tynar stated as he looked up.

'The queen has been sighted!' a guard yelled from the tower.

'Well, I think it is safe to mention that the second base has fallen,' Tynar said softly as he look upset about it.

Elyon, Caleb, Raythor and Vathek were spotted, running towards the base. They all looked exhausted from the battle they were in. Elyon and Caleb entered the tent while Raythor and Vathek went to check on the army. 'We need to make our last stand here!' Caleb cried out.

'I know, but we need to find a way to decrease their army,' Elyon protested.

'We just dug up some holes and placed some boulders on the cliffs, but I don't think that it would work perfectly as it can only hold them for a moment,' Julian explained.

'Where are the guardians,' Tynar stated.

'They will be here, just wait,' Elyon replied.

'Enemies spotted!' a guard cried out.

'Well, this is it,' Elyon stated.

'Yeah, we will stay and fight those enemy,' Caleb said.

'We won't back down on you, my queen,' Tynar said.

'And I will never leave my son alone to fight those guys,' Julian said.

'And we won't retreat,' Raythor said as he stood at the entrance to the tent.

'Then lets hurry and join the battle,' Elyon said as they all exited the tent.

They quickly got into gear while Elyon created a wall between the base and the route to the village. She then joined the rest of the army as they got into battle stance. 'Easy... easy...' Julian stated as he waited for the right time.

The enemy were advancing as their mechanism were being controlled by them. What they didn't know was that there were traps waiting for them. 'Attack!' one of them called out. They all charge up towards the last base.

'Wait for it,' Julian said as some of the guards were getting nervous about it, while the others tried to be brave and grip harder on their weapons.

The enemy were advancing rapidly without realising on where they were heading until it was too late. Some of them dropped into the holes that Julian and his men had dug while boulders has been pushed to destroy the mechanism. But most of them had managed to dodge the boulders and the holes as they quickly advance towards the base. 'Leave no prisoners!' one of them cried out.

'Lay your weapons down!' Julian ordered. The first line of guards moved their weapons down, pointing at the enemies. 'Charge!' he called out as they all attack. They were now on their way to fight the last battle with Medimn. 'Hurry up Will,' Elyon said softly as she flew towards them with her hands filled with light.

* * *

Will and the rest of the guardians were about to reach the third base. 'Hang in there Elyon, we're almost there,' she said.

* * *

Will the guardians and Regents be able to reach Elyon and the rest of the army in time? What's the king planning to tell Irma/Aliria about a secret he kept from her? And what would happen if the girls found out about a specific object they found back in the cave? Find out next...

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. The reason has already be explained back at the top. Anyway, this is a two part chapter, again. Cause this is a battle between two sides, so it has to be long. And I know that this chapter is a bit short too. So, leave some reviews for me, please. Thanks.**


	15. NOTE : Next Chapter

**Please head to the next chapter, sorry for this short message, cause I just realise that one cannot review the same chapter. Thanks.**


	16. Medimn vs Meridian (Part 2)

**Irma : Hey! Why did I have the less role in the previous chapter?**

**Me : Because you aren't always the centre stage of the story.**

**Hay Lin : He's right you know.**

**Me : Now that you're here, here is the disclaimer.**

**Hay Lin : storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or anything else for your matter.**

**Me : Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 15 : Medimn vs. Meridian (Part 2)

The battle between Medimn and Meridian was still on. As Meridian tried to defend any way they could, they were heavily outmatch by the army of Medimn, thanks to their mechanism they brought with them. The army of Meridian only hope was to wait for the guardians aid. 'Hold the line! We need to hold them here until the guardians get here!' Caleb called out as he and the rest of the army were battling out. He knew that they won't stand a chance with Medimn without the guardians, even with the queens help, they were completely outmatch.

'Vathek! Try using the catapults!' Julian called out.

'Alright Julian!' Vathek answered back before he went towards one of the catapults that was still intact. He then called out a few of the men to help him with the catapult. They load it up with a boulder before aiming it.

'Ready!' Vathek called out. 'Wait for my signal,' he stated as he use the binoculars to look at the target.

Vathek then saw a target, one of the mechanism that Medimn brought with them. 'Fire!' he called out. The men fired the catapult at the specific target before they began reloading it again. But Vathek soon noticed that the enemy managed to counter their attack by destroying the boulder into smaller stones. 'Get out of here now!' he ordered as he knew that the enemy will try to destroy the catapult. And he was right as he and the rest of the men managed to escape it in a nick of time.

'That was too close,' Vathek said before he went back into battle with the rest of the army.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guardians and Regents were on their way to the third base. 'How far is it?!' Cornelia asked loudly as she was getting impatient. Suddenly, they heard an explosion nearby, which Will figured it could be mean they were close by.

'Will that answer your question?' Will asked back. They continued their flight towards the explosion, which they knew it could mean the explosion was actually from the battle that was going on. 'Hay Lin, can you make our entrance a little less quiet?' Will asked.

Hay Lin knew what did Will meant by that. They wanted to have a surprise attack on the enemy. 'Got it,' she replied before she used the air around them to almost completely silent. Not a sound could be heard around them as they nearing the battle zone.

* * *

Back at the battle, Elyon and Sandpit were advancing into the enemy while the rest of the army were back at the base, defending the attack from Medimn. 'Take this!' Elyon yelled out as she shoot out beams of light at the enemy. But it didn't stop them from advancing towards the palace and the village.

'Elyon! You and Sandpit need to fall back!' Raythor cried out as he noticed the battle with their queen.

'I can handle this!' Elyon yelled back as she continued to shoot beams of light. But she didn't paid any attention behind her when a boulder was heading straight towards her. Sandpit was too busy to notice this as it was making a sand tornado at the enemy. Elyon turned around before realising that she was too late to stop the boulder. She use her arms to block the attack by placing them in front of her. But she didn't feel any impact.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the boulder was just hovering in the air. She was relief as the boulder was stopped in midair, which she figured that the guardians had finally arrived. 'Great timing Cornelia,' she said sarcastically.

'Hey, it's better to be late then never,' Cornelia quipped.

'So, they came back,' Will stated at the battle.

'And I don't think they would take us lightly,' Taranee continued.

'Oh right, time to do some serious pounding, kiddos,' Napolean quipped as he was dropped to the ground along with Mr Huggles. They landed onto the ground without breaking a sweat. Matt and the guardians landed beside them.

'Taranee, Hay Lin, Matt, offence. Cornelia, medical. Mr Huggles, Napolean, with me,' Will commanded like a leader. They all nodded to her orders before they went into their stations. Will then went to help the army of Meridian to fight off the enemy while Matt, Taranee and Hay Lin went to help Elyon and Sandpit. Cornelia went to heal the woundeds as well as helping them by getting out of the battle zone.

'Napolean, try to take out those men, Mr Huggles, come with me,' Wil called out. She and Mr Huggles went towards one of the mechanism that the enemy brought. Will could understand what they brought with them. It looks like a cannon, but instead of a metal balls, they use rocks, covered in fire.

'Huggles, try to destroy one of those cannon, I will deal with those men,' Will called out. Huggles nodded before he barged through the army, towards the cannon. Will will distract the rest of the army away from both of Huggles and the cannon.

Taranee, Hay Lin and Matt were giving their best at attacking the enemy by combining their maigc together. They managed to inflict a lot of damage, but that didn't stop the enemy from adavacing either. They even destroyed two of the cannons they brought. 'There's just too many of them!' Matt cried out.

'Hay Lin, time for a little cook-out,' Taranee quipped. Hay Lin nodded before she flew straight towards her before combining her air and Taranee's fire to make a fire swirl. They managed to create a wall fire, preventing the enemy from advancing while they attack the rest of the army.

* * *

In Medimn, Irma fell asleep in the bathtub. 'Aliria! Where are you!' a guard yelled out. Irma didn't hear her maid's name being called as she was still asleep. The guard then entered the bedroom, which he realised that there was no one around. He was about to leave when he noticed the bathroom door was nearby. He figured that the maid could be in there, bathing. He went towards the door before giving it a knock, whihc abrudly awoken Irma. 'Aliria! Get out of the bathroom! You have some work to do!' the guard yelled through the door.

'Okay, just... give me a minute,' Irma said, a little hesitate. She quickly got out of the bathtub before putting the robe on. She then opened the door before facing the guard. 'What is it this time?' Irma asked sourly.

'The horse needs brushing, the barn needs racking and the table needs cleaning,' the guard stated.

Irma sigh as she knew that she won't be able to get some free time since she needed to do all the work around the palace. 'Fine, let me change into some clothes. Now, if you will excuse me,' she said before the guard was pushed out the bedroom by Irma. She then slammed the door right in front of the guard, which left him speechless. He then returned to the palace doors to guard it.

Irma was going though the closet to get a fresh new clothes to wear. But she was upset as the clothes were all the same, and it didn't fit her taste of clothes. She just randomly chose one before taking it with her into the bathroom to change.

As she exited the bathroom, she was back in her maid's outfit, which she would really regreted accepting being a maid in the first place. 'Someday, I so not going to accept any of this,' Irma said to herself before she head out of the bedroom.

As she headed to one of the stables, she wondered what the other girls were doing right now. She figured they could be battling out with the army of Medimn, or something else. She then grab a brush before she went to brush one of the horses. With her experience with the horses, she doesn't mind this since she did ride on one before, during the carnival which was held at the school before.

* * *

Back in Meridian, the battle was still intense, with both sides not backing down. Elyon and Will was now defending the enemies while the rest of the guardians and Regents went into offence. 'Elyon, try to combine your magic with mine. I don't know what would happen if we do that,' Will stated as she shoot lightning bolts at the enemy.

'I'll try,' Elyon said, agreeing with Will's strategy. She then combined her magic with Will's. They could feel that their magic was increasing, but they had to keep on concentrating on their magic in order to control it. It took them a few seconds as there was a light emited from two of them.

Everybody shielded their eyes from the light. As the light faded away, the battle quickly resume. But they didn't noticed that both of Will and Elyon magic had been increased. 'Ready Elyon?' Will asked.

'As I ever be,' Elyon replied before she and Will went into offence mode. They took out the cannon first, since it was the biggest threat to them. They destroyed all of them in just a few seconds before they concentrate their attack on the army. The archers quickly attack them, but they just use their barrier to shield them. Then they both counter attack on the archers before they went towards the rest of the group.

Cornelia was using the earth around her to move the rock beneath the army by raising it before Hay Lin used her wind to blow them into a tornado she created. Taranee and Matt tried to hold them while Napolean and Huggles both were beating the men out cold. 'I couldn't believe I am saying this, but I really envy Irma,' Cornelia quipped.

'Tell me about it,' Hay Lin agreed.

Cornelia then spotted both of Elyon and Will heading straight towards them. She figured the light came from both of them, since she noticed the army of Medimn were beaten and the cannons were completely destroyed. 'Need some help?' Will asked.

'Do we ever,' Hay Lin said as Will and Elyon went to help them.

It only took them minutes to stop the enemy from advancing. Some of them had retreated while the others were captured by Meridian's army. Both Will and Elyon managed to place their magic back to normal. Since they used too much magic, they both were completely exhausted.

'Now that was intense,' Cornelia remarked.

'We know,' the rest of the girls said.

'So, Will, since when did you go all superpowered?' Hay Lin asked cheerly.

'Yeah, Will, tell us,' Matt said.

'Well, I figured that if both of me and Elyon combied our magic, maybe we can stop the attack,' Will explained.

'And it did,' Elyon continued.

'But still, they still have our first base as their base,' Caleb explained.

'We know, Caleb,' Elyon stated.

'If Irma's here, maybe this battle could go a little easier,' Cornelia said.

'Whoa, hold up Corny. Have you forgotten, even if Irma is here, she couldn't help us,' Will protested.

'Why not?' Cornelia asked.

'Didn't you notice that Aliria looks exactly like Irma, which could means that the king could have suspicious of her,' Will explained.

'Oh...' Cornelia was lost for words.

'Anyway, do you think that they will be back for another strike?' Caleb asked.

'I'm not certain, but if they ever attack, we will be ready,' Will said.

'Hey, Elyon, do you think that they will use the weapons against us?' Taranee asked.

'I hope not,' Elyon said.

* * *

Back in Medimn, Irma just finished brushing the horses. She was now racking one of the barn full of hay. _'Well, at least this jobs doesn't stinks,' _Irma thought as she racked up a pile of hay. She was about to leave the barn when she heard someone was outside the door, talking to each other.

'I just receive some news that the king wanted to send the rest of the army through the fold. They even wanted us to bring the big cannon,' one of the guard said.

'I can't believe that the army were jsut defeated by four fairies, two grutes and an eagle,' the other guard stated.

'Well, at least we don't have to stay here anymore. Now we can have some action,' the first guard stated.

Irma heard the conversation and figured that her friends had just defeated the enemy back in Meridian. She was delighted that her friends managed to defend Meridian from Medimn armies, but she had to tell them about another strike, which it could mean some serious attack. She opened the door before noticing that the two guards had disappeared. She hurried back towards the palace to inform Will about the next waves of attack. She also had to keep out of sight from the palace guards, to avoid any suspicious.

As she entered the bedroom, she quickly locked the door before checking whether the coast was clear. She took out the Heart of Aquariat before making a fold to Meridian. She knew she also had to stay hidden when she needed to speak to the girls.

But before she passed through the fold, she just remembered something. 'Where are they anyway?' she asked herself. She closed back the fold before pacing back and forth in the bedroom. She then snapped her fingers as she figured out a way to communicate to Will, without leaving Medimn. 'I hope this works,' she said softly before concentrating on the heart. She was reaching out to the Heart of Kandrakar, in order to contact Will.

* * *

In Meridian, Will was in one of the tents, along with the others. They were making some plans and strategies for any possible attacks. 'We can move up some defences here, and here,' Julian stated out on the map.

'Then the rest of us can go into attack mode,' Will continued when the Heart of Kandrakar was calling her. She quickly looked at the jewel before realising why was the heart calling her. 'Irma? What's wrong?' she asked out of surprised.

'Will, Medimn is about to launch another attack. You need to kick them out of Meridian right away,' Irma explained.

'But the Meridian army is wounded and exhausted from our last battle. I don't think they can take the attack to them,' Will protested.

'Will, you have to try something,' Irma said.

'Fine, but I'm not promising anything to you.'

'Oh, you won't,' Irma said before she cut the contact. Will then faced the others before telling about what she found out from Irma.

'So, we will be bringing the attack Medimn, fine by me,' Julian said.

'Me too,' Caleb said.

'We will always be by your side, guardians,' Raythor said.

'I'm in too,' Elyon followed.

'Then, let's show them who they are messing with,' Will said as they all nodded. They hurriedly left the tent before ordering the army of Meridian to prepare their gear and move out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Zarla and **Irma** were both in a cave, waiting for the real Irma to appear. 'You will try to find a way to distract the other guardians while I will try to take the water guardians power,' Zarla said.

'I don't think that is full-prove,' **Irma** disagreed.

'Then, what are you coming up with then?' Zarla asked as she was getting annoyed by the attitude of the copied of the water guardian.

'You don't have to worry about that. I think I have a better plan, far more better than yours,' **Irma** said in her menacing voice.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, been having a little school work and a little tired, but I will update this story every week. Thanks for waiting. And leave some reviews please.**

* * *

**This is ONLY for Lexvan and VamireWater98 : I know what you mean. But to be honest, I don't actually 'hated' the school. It's just that, I really hated when they have exams. I mean, school work, projects and waking up early in the morning, no problem. But exams, now that I have problems. Since my history and physics isn't my strong subjects.**


	17. Medimn vs Meridian (Part 3)

**Will : Now that the battle is on our side, this would pretty end badly.**

**Cornelia : Totally, it happened last time.**

**Me : Hey, how would you know when would the story be?**

**Will : A wild guess.**

**Me : Anyway, Will, could you read out the disclaimer?**

**Will : Sure. storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H..**

**Me : Now, on to the third part of the story...**

* * *

Chapter 16 : Medimn vs. Meridian (Part 3)

The rest of the army in Medimn were preparing to move out to Meridian as reinforcements. And behind the army, there were half a dozen of giant cannons lining up. 'Alright men! Move out!' the captain called out as a fold was opened. As they approached the fold, it suddenly closed. They all stopped as they wondered what was wrong.

After a few minutes, the fold was reponed again, but it was closed afterward. 'What is going on here!' the captain cried out noticing they won't be able to crossed the fold.

Hiding in the shadows, Irma was using the Heart of Aquariat to close the fold, preventing the army from crossing it to Meridian. 'I hope those girls hurry up, I don't think I can keep this up,' Irma said softly as she closed the fold again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Meridian, the king was furious as was still trying to keep the fold opened, but it was closed later on. 'Who keeps closing the fold!' he yelled as he opened a fold again, but it was soon closed back.

'Your highness, the army is ready for another attack,' one of the guard said.

'Then move out,' the king ordered. The guard nodded before he went to give the order. The king continued to open the fold back to Medimn, attempting to bring reinforcements but the fold would be closed later on.

* * *

In the meantime, Will and Hay Lin were keeping an eye out for the enemy. 'Hear anything yet?' Will asked.

'No, not yet,' Hay Lin replied as she continued to listen to anything through the air. 'Wait, I think I heard something,' Hay Lin stated as she could hear footsteps marching towards them.

'What is it Hay Lin?' Will asked.

'They are coming,' Hay Lin said.

'Then we better warn the others,' Will said. They both hurriedly flew back to the base to warn about another possible attack. Along the way, they spotted some boulders on the cliffs. They figured they could use the boulders to buy them some time to prepare. Will shoot some lightning at one of the cliffs before the boulders topple down, blocking the pathway. Satisfied about the path being blocked, they continued their way back to the base.

* * *

In the tent of the base, Elyon and Julian were discussing on who should be next to be on guard while Raythor, Vathek and Caleb were going through the map. 'Those boulders on the cliffs should do us some good,' Caleb stated as he pointed at one of the pathways they just went through earlier.

'It will be a lot easier now since their army has became thinner,' Raythor stated.

Just then, Will and Hay Lin hurried into the tent, with worried looks on their face. Seeing this, Elyon was the first to ask them. 'What's wrong?'

'The Medimn army is coming, but I manage to buy us some time by blocking their pathways,' Will explained, which Caleb stared at her. Will caught sight of him, looking at her awkwardly. 'What's the matter?' she asked.

'Nothing,' Caleb replied as he crossed his arms. His plan was foiled thanks to Will using it to buy them some time.

'Anyway, we should get ready to attack,' Will said as the rest of the group nodded. Will and Hay Lin then went to find the Regent and the rest of the guardians.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Medimn, Irma was still closing the fold whenever it was opened. 'Why won't he just stop opening it...' Irma said. She was still hiding, while closing the fold. She needed to prevent the army of Medimn to cross the fold to Meridian. But she was getting exhausted from closing the fold. Still, she needed to keep on closing it till her friends had defeated the army back in Meridian.

The army were in line, still trying to find a way through the fold, but Irma would close as soon as it was opened. 'Fidn out who is doing this! The king would be furious after he return!' one of the guard yelled out. The army cried out before they continued to wait for the fold to comnpletely be opened for them to pass.

* * *

In Meridian, the battle had just broke out. The guardians and Regents were doing their best to defend Meridian, and they look like they were winning. 'Block their escape route! Don't let them escape!' Caleb ordered. Then there were boulders rolled down behind the Medimn army. It was blocking their only path back to their base. Since they were battling out between two cliffs, the guardians and Regents had no problem dealing with them.

'This is getting easier by the sec,' Cornelia commented.

'You said it,' Will agreed as she shoot lightning at the army.

'I wonder when would their king will appear,' Taranee wondered.

'Who knows, maybe he is a spectator,' Hay Lin suggested.

'If only Irma could see us now,' Cornelia quipped.

'Cornelia, this is no time to be sarcastic,' Matt protested.

'Hey doll, try giving me a rock,' Napolean asked as Cornelia gave him a boulder. He then threw it at the block pathway, creating a clearing.

'Why did you do that for?!' Caleb asked loudly.

'Me and Khor are going to see this majesty,' Napolean quipped before he, Matt and Mr Huggles went towards the Medimn base.

'Should we follow them?' Taranee asked.

'Later, but right now, close the pathway Corny,' Will commanded.

'Sure, and don't call me that,' Cornelia said. She then raised a boulder, big enough to block the pathway again.

'Elyon, can you handle here while we help the Regents?' Will asked.

'We can handle it, besides, I'm the queen of Meridian,' Elyon joked. Will and the rest of the guardians then went to join the Regents to fight the king as they needed to end the battle.

'I wonder what would happen when we meet this king?' Hay Lin stated.

'What do you mean?' Will asked.

'I mean, will he be as powerful as Phobos? Or as powerful as Nerissa,' Hay Lin suggested. Will then stopped, along with the others, as she thought about it.

'Good question, I seriously have no idea about his power,' Will said.

'We will worry about that later. But right, we need to stop them from attacking Meridian,' Cornelia said.

'Lets go,' Will sad before they resumed their flight towards Medimn base. Along the way, they noticed a destroyed base. Will figured it could be Meridian's second base.

'Corny, you go and check on this base while the rest of us continue towards the base. Once you finish off, hurry and join us,' Will said as Cornelia nodded. She then flew towards the destroyed base, checking for any Medimn or Meridian army while the others continued their flight.

* * *

Meantime, Matt and the other two Regents were on their way to the base while taking out any of the patrol. 'Something tells me that we are getting close,' Napolean stated. As no sooner when he said that, a bolt was shot, almost hitting him.

'No kidding,' Matt quipped. They stopped to take a look around for whoever responsible for that surprised attack.

'I can't believe my enemies could have made this far. And I couldn't believe that I have to do everything myself,' a voice said.

Matt then took noticed of the figure, hiding behind one of the rocks. He shot a green beam at the rock, but the figure managed to escape it in time. When the figure stood out of the shadow, Matt could notice his face. 'Well, it seems that their king has come out to play,' Matt quipped.

'It will be a pleasure destroying you three brats,' the king said before he shoots another beam at them, barely hiting Matt.

'I always wanted to know your name,' Matt said before shooting a beam from his eyes.

'You will never know about my name,' the king replied sourly as he counter attack.

'Well then, I guess we have to knock you out until you tell us what's your name,' Napolean said before he crack his knuckles.

'This will be fun,' the king said before he and the Regents went to battle each other out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Medimn, Irma was relief as the fold had stop opening. She was now getting some rest while making sure the fold wasn't opened anymore. 'I hope they managed to get to him,' Irma whispered as she was catching her breath.

She then looked around, making sure that the coast was clear before getting up. She then headed back to the palace, hoping that nobody found out that she was outside.

* * *

Back in Meridian, Mr Huggles and Napolean were trying to dodge every attack by the king while Matt shoots bolts at him. But the king managed to dodge every attack of his before counter attacking him. 'You can't defeat me. I'm the king of Medimn!' he yelled as he shoots another bolt at Matt. But Matt was blown out of the way, literally before realising that the girls had arrived.

'Haven't you heard of loyalty?' Will asked as she crossed her arms.

'The guardians. It seems you are short one,' the king said.

'Oh, you don't have to worry about that, she will be here later,' Will quipped.

'And it seems that you are also missing another guardian, the water guardian in fact,' the king stated, after he notice that there were only four guardians instead five, when he heard about it in the past.

'Does it really matter about it?' Taranee asked while her hands were covered in fire.

'It will be fun to destroy the Guardians of the Veil, before I find out where the water guardian is,' the king stated.

'We have defeated people stronger than you,' Will stated.

'And you aren't any difference from them,' a voice said. The girls spun around to notice that it was Elyon and Cornelia.

'Elyon? What are you doing here?' Will asked.

'Yeah, I thought you said that you can handle those army of Medimn,' Taranee said.

'What army of Medimn?' Elyon asked innocently.

'Let me guess, you and the army managed to defeat them,' Hay Lin said cheerfully.

'Now, it's five against one,' Will said.

'Make that eight against one, Will,' Matt quipped as they all surrounded the king.

'The queen of Meridian, how convincing,' the king said sourly.

'It won't be as much convincing after we defeated you,' Elyon said.

'If Irma's here, I think she would say...' Cornelia said before she was interrupted.

'...enough talking, lets fight,' Hay Lin interrupted.

'Yeah, that's what she would say,' Cornelia said.

'Taranee, Hay Lin, combine magic,' Will stated. They both nodded before they did as they were told. The king just grinned before Taranee and Hay Lin attack at the same time, mixing both fire and air, creating a fire vortex. It hit the king right on target.

But after the dust had settled, the guardians, Regents and Elyon were shocked. The king was still standing, without even a scratch on him. 'I thought you guardians were strong, but I think I was mistold,' the king said before he counter attack. Cornelia raised a wall of dirt before she flew downwards, dodging the attack. She then hit the ground with her palm before the wall of dirt headed towards the king.

The king just shoots another bolt at the dirt before dispersing it. Taranee then shoots fireballs at him, but the fireballs just bounce off of him. Will then shoots lightning bolts at him, but the king managed to dodge all of it. Hay Lin created a tornado around the king, but she was too shocked after noticing that the king just jumped out of the tornado without any problems. Matt then shoots a bolt at him, but instead of hitting the king, it hit Taranee's back. 'Sorry Taranee,' Matt apologise after the king counter attack him.

'Matt!' Will cried out after Matt was hit at his arm by the attack. Will then flew towards him while Cornelia and Elyon distracted the king.

'Matt, are you alright?' Will asked as she slowly touch the wound on Matt's arm.

'Yeah, just a little sore, but fine,' Matt stated before he and Will took flight.

_'If only Irma's here, than this would be easier,' _Will thought.

_'Yeah, but we need to try to prevent the king from knowing about it,'_ Taranee said, after she eavesdropped on Will's thought.

_'Man, would you stop that,'_ Will complained.

_'Hey, can we defeat this king first?!'_ Cornelia interrupted their telepathy conversation.

_'Oh, right,'_ they both said before they entered the battle.

* * *

Meantime, Zarla and **Irma** were now outside of the cave. 'We need a perfect place to follow up my plan,'**Irma** said as she carried Zarla.

'How bout the palace,' Zarla suggested.

'It won't do, besides, they would figure out about the trap that I would lay for them,' **Irma** stated.

'Then, where should we plan our trap?' Zarla asked.

'I know a place that is the best,'** Irma** said with a grinned as she noticed a dark cave at her right. It was a perfect place for them to hide while they plan their trap before striking.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates. And this chapter is quite short, because I actually short on typing here for a while thanks to the exam. But with the exam already started, I needed time to study and to surf the net to research about history. Anyway, please leave some reviews here, thanks. Oh, and by the way, please visit my new forum website in my profile, thanks.**


	18. The Result

**Irma : Now, what would the this chapter bring up to.**

**Me : You'll soon find out.**

**Will : Just let us finish this fight, and please be hurry.**

**Me : Aren't we in a hurry. Anyway, the disclaimer.**

**Will : Right, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or any other things.**

**Me : Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 17 : The Result

The guardians, Regents and Elyon were battling with the king of Medimn, who came to take over Meridian. The heroes were doing their best to avoid him from taking over Meridian after taking out his army. But now, things just got even more complicated, as the king was powerful. 'Will, watch out!' Matt cried out. Will managed to dodge a boulder that was falling onto her in time.

'Thanks Matt,' Will said before she shot a lightning bolt at the king.

'This is getting boring, I thought you guardians were all powerful in the legends, but I guess legends were just legends,' the king stated as he dodge a boulder.

'Why he can keep on dodging our attacks without any problem,' Cornelia asked out of impatient.

'I guess I can answer that for you since you managed to take out my army,' the king said before taking out a heart, that almost look the same as the former jewel of the heart of Meridian. 'This heart gives me the power to see what attack would come in the next few seconds, it also gives me the power to copy any other powers and it can reveal any invisible beings,' the king explained. 'But unfortunately for me, I only can use its beam and its power to see the future.'

'Unlucky for you, but lucky for us,' Will said as she shot another lightning, but the king managed to dodge it again.

'Man that is so annoying,' Hay Lin snapped.

'I told you, you can't touch me! I can see through your attack,' the king said as he dodged a fireball from Taranee.

'Then how 'bout this!' Hay Lin said before she conjured up a tornado. The guardians and Regents quickly got out of the way, but the king just smirk before he too got out of the way. The tornado created a fog full of dust, which made it harder to see anything.

'Great, we can't hit the king, now we can't see!' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'Sorry about that Corny,' Hay Lin apologised as she blew the dust away. Once the dust had settled, the guardians, Regents and Elyon noticed that the king had disappeared.

'Where'd he go?' Taranee asked.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Will stated.

'Me too,' Matt agreed.

'Taranee, you better contact Irma about this. Tell her to be more careful with the king, we don't want any suspicion from him with Irma,' Will stated as Taranee nodded.

Taranee then concentrated to contact Irma who was in Medimn. She managed to contact her before telling her about what had happened. _'Irma, you need to be careful around the palace now, we have a bad feeling about this,'_ Taranee explained.

_'Gotcha T, by the way, how's Stephen?' _Irma asked, wondering how's her boyfriend doing.

_'Lets just say that he was worried about you earlier, but he's alright,'_ Taranee stated as Irma sigh.

_'Tell him that once this is over, we will head to the movies, I always wanted to watch the new movie,'_ Irma said as Taranee smiled.

_'You just don't know when to quit joking, aren't you,'_ Taranee said.

_'Hey, that's why I'm unbearable with Corny,' _Irma joked.

_'Hey!'_ Cornelia interrupted.

_'Well, good luck on your job,'_ Taranee said as she cut the mental link with Irma.

'So, how'd it go?' Will asked.

'Fine, and tell Stephen about the whole movie thing,' Taranee said as Will look at her puzzled.

'What?' Will asked.

'He'll know,' Taranee replied before they all went back to the palace when something hit Will's mind.

'You guys head back first, me and Taranee will head to the cave that we checked earlier to search for anything that we missed,' Will explained. Everybody, except for Will and Taranee, headed back to the palace.

Will and Taranee flew towards the cave that they suspected that Zarla used to hide. As they entered the cave, they noticed that the place looks the same as before after they left the place. 'Look for anything unusual,' Will stated.

'Why did we come back here?' Taranee asked in a confused way.

'What Irma told us about that mirror thing, I remembered don't seeing any mirror,' Will stated.

'Now that you said, me neither,' Taranee agreed before they both went to search for this specific mirror. They went through each room, looking for the mirror that Irma told them about it earlier.

It took them half an hour before they meet back at the main room. 'Well, I think that Irma is lying,' Will said when she lean against a wall. Out of a sudden, the wall began to move. Will then fell down with a yelp as she landed on the ground.

'Well, I think we could say we miss something,' Taranee said as she helped Will up.

'What kind of room is this?' Will asked as the room was dark and spooky.

'Let me lit up the place,' Taranee said before she create a ball of fire around her hand. It lit up the whole room. Will and Taranee notice that the whole was filled with books, shelves, scrolls and a table. They were in a secret library, which they all missed when they search the place before.

'Now, lets begin,' Will said before they both went to look for any clues for the location of Zarla. Taranee took a glimpse of a book on the table. She sat on the chair before turning the pages of the book. She went through the book until she found something. She was shocked as she called out to Will. 'Will, you have to see this,' Taranee said. Will hurriedly stood beside Taranee, wondering what was wrong when she look at the book.

'Is that the mirror that Irma told us about?' Will asked when she took a look at the mirror that was in the picture in the book.

'I think it is. When I was telling Irma to be careful when I notice a mirror in her memory. I think it looks like this one in the picture,' Taranee explained.

'Taranee, you need to have warrant to look through other people memories next time,' Will joked. 'Anyway, we better tell the others about this.' Taranee nodded before taking the book with them before leaving the cave towards the palace.

* * *

In Medimn, Irma was just finishing her bathe again, since she went to cleaning out the stables and brushing the horses. 'Now for some R and R,' Irma said as she lay in the bathtub. Suddenly, the jewel began to emit a bright light, which caught her attention. 'Now what's wrong,' Irma stated out of annoyance as she took the heart. She then saw the king of Medimn, walking towards her bedroom. She wondered when did the heart managed to warn her like that, but she had to get into some clothes before the king came in.

She quickly got out of the tub before putting on the bathroom robe. She then grab her maids clothes before she went to put them on. Just as she went to the door, the king burst open the door. 'Aliria, I need you to follow me to somewhere private,' the king said.

'Er... Sure,' Irma said, wondering what was wrong. She remembered what Taranee told her earlier, she needed to be careful around the king, so she followed him towards a private place. As she walking down the hallway, the king turned one of the handle that holds the candle, clockwise. Before Irma knew it, the wall began to open up. As the wall opened up, it lead towards a dark tunnel. Irma wondered where it could lead before she and the king went into the tunnel. She hoped that this tunnel doesn't lead to one of the rebels base, which could end up pretty badly.

Irma was getting nervous about this, wondering whether the king found out that she was a look a like with the real Aliria back at the Silver Dragon. She then mustered up some courage before asking the king. 'Where are we going?' she asked.

'You'll see,' the king replied before there was a door at the end of the tunnel. The king then opened it before a light blinded she slowly opened her eyes, she was both shocked and surprised as she widened her eyes.

* * *

Back in Meridian, Will and Taranee told the rest of the girls and Regents about what they found. 'I can't believe that there was a secret library in that cave,' Cornelia commented.

'Neither did us,' Taranee stated.

'Now, the mirror that you told us about, how did it look like?' Hay Lin asked as she pointed at the book that Will was holding.

'Oh, right,' Will then opened the book before showing them a picture of the mirror that she and Taranee found out.

'Whoa, now that is one beautiful mirror,' Cornelia said as she admired that mirror in the picture.

'Beautiful or not, I have a bad feeling about this mirror,' Will said as she look into the book.

'The description about this mirror is that, the mirror is a dark magic that can clone anybody that touches the mirror. It can copy the person's personality, powers and voice. But it had one thing difference between the real and the copy, the copy will be the opposite of the good or evil,' Taranee explained what the book said.

'What do you mean opposite of good or evil,' Cornelia asked, not figuring out what it was saying.

'I think it means by when the person is good, the copy of him or her will be opposite of that,' Will explained.

'You mean like mirror version of that person, but on another side?' Elyon asked.

'Exactly,' Taranee confirmed.

'Which means, if Irma touch it... oh no...' Will said before stopping halfway. She then realised why did the mirror disappeared when she read the last paragraph of the text.

'What's wrong Will?' Cornelia asked.

'The book says that if the person did touch it, the mirror will disappear to another world,' Will explained.

'So?' Hay Lin asked, not getting it.

'So, it means that if Irma said that there's a mirror but we don't seem to find, then that could only mean one thing,' Taranee said before Will continued.

'The is another Irma on the loose!' Will said out of shocked, as well as the rest of the group.

'You mean that there is a dark Irma on the loose?!' Elyon asked out loudly.

'Great, I can't stand one Irma, but two?!' Cornelia said out of exasperation.

'Did it said anything on how to reverse it?' Hay Lin asked.

'I don't think so, the next page has been rip off,' Taranee said as she noticed some remains of the next page that was thorn away.

'We better find this dark Irma, or things would get much worse,' Will said as she was getting worried.

'Hey, if we found her, then maybe we can find Zarla,' Elyon said as she realised it.

'Yeah, then that could make things even easier for us to capture not one, but two baddies,' Hay Lin said.

'Should we tell Irma about this?' Taranee asked.

'I don't think it will be a good idea. Since we, I mean the army of Medimn, brought her there and asked her to be our insider, which won't be a good thing for her, I thing it's best we leave her out of this. And besides, if she found out that there is two of her out there, excluding Aliria back on Earth, then she would go all crazy,' Will said as Taranee nodded. She understood what she meant as Irma had enough problems to stay as a insider of the palace as a maid.

'I think we need to get some rest, my body is exhausted,' Cornelia said as she sat on the fountain side, getting some rest.

'Good point,' Will said before opening a fold back to Heatherfield. The girls and Regents then went through it before Will looked back at Elyon. 'If anything bad happens, call us,' Will said.

'Yeah, we will,' Elyon said before Will left the palace before the fold closes up.

* * *

Meantime, Zarla and **Irma** finally found the perfect place to plant their trap. 'This will be perfect for our little surprise,' **Irma** said as Zarla was looking at her awkwardly.

'What do you mean, little surprise?' Zarla asked.

'You'll see,' **Irma** said before she told Zarla about her little "surprise" she had in store for the guardians.

* * *

Back in Medimn, Irma was looking in awe as she was looking at some pictures of Aliria when she was young. And she was between her father and her mother. Irma the noticed that the father look some what familiar. 'What is all this?' Irma asked.

'You still haven't figure it out yet?' the king asked as Irma shook her head no. 'Aliria...' the king started which caught Irma's attention.

'Yeah? What is it?' Irma asked.

'You should know that, I'm your father,' the king said, which shocked Irma. She knew that she had a dad back in Heatherfield but once the king that he was the father of Aliria, she was completely in shocked mode. She couldn't even say anything as she was staring at the king. She had to tell Aliria and the girls about this, but she doesn't understand one thing, if Aliria was the king daughter, then why was she the maid. And why the king is the evil while Aliria is the good. She needed some answers, and she need them now.

* * *

**Sorry for the two week long wait. But I have a great news, I finally finish my exams! Yippy! Anyway, ah-hem, I have been thinking of the plot for this chapter for quite sometime, but I finally got it here. And I even have one more great news, I'm going to take my driving lessons. Wish me luck when I get to take the test. And please leave some reviews please, thanks. And if you're wondering will I be able to update another chapter when I'm taking my test, I will be able to cause I got two weeks of school holiday. Yay for holiday.**


	19. Aliria's Father

**Irma : Wait, why is it like those movie scene where the villians would reveal that their the heroes father?**

**Me : It's all part of the story.**

**Cornelia : Hey, Irma, now you can be the princess of the castle, like those fairy tale.**

**Irma : Very funny, Corny. Remind me who's doing all the hard work and all of the battles when I could just relax.**

**Me : Okay, seriously, stop with the staring daggers and arguments. Remember Corny, you came here for the disclaimer, not making remarks.**

**Cornelia : Hmph! Fine, storyLover58 does not own W.I.T.C.H., or anything else that involves it.**

**Me : Now, lets get this story on the road...**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Aliria's Father

Irma didn't expect the king to be Aliria's father, as she was just standing there, looking at the king. Irma returned to reality before asking a question that's really making her even curious. 'So, if your my dad,' Irma started, trying not to hesitate after knowing that the king was her "father", she needs to put up a straight face, like any daughters would do. 'Then could I know your name?' Irma asked, wondering what was the king's name.

'Sorry Aliria, but not even my own daughter must know my name. Now, back to the subject,' the king said before taking out a picture that looks like a painting.

'What is that?' Irma wanted to asked, but she kept it in her mind. Instead, she went through what Aliria would say, 'Is... that... me?' Irma asked, pointing at the young girl that was in the picture.

'Yes, Aliria, that is you,' the king replied. Irma just stared at it as she wondered whether she should tell the others about this, or wait. 'Can I ask you a favour?' the king asked, which caught Irma's attention.

'Yeah?' Irma asked.

'Would you follow by my side to rule the dimension,' the king said, which surprised Irma. He may be kind in heart towards his daughter, but not towards the rest of the other dimension.

'I have to say no. By the way, if I'm your daughter, why am I threated as a maid?' Irma asked, wondering why. The king took a deep breath before he explained to Irma.

'The reason is simple, to hide the fact that I even had a child, let alone a princess. And even so, they think you're just a maid, which they figured you couldn't be a princess,' he explained.

'And why are you so pissed off with the guardians?' Irma asked, before realising what she just asked.

'That... well... it's... complicated,' the king said with a little hesitation in his voice.

'Uh huh, looks like you have a grudge against them, aren't you?' Irma asked, trying to force some answers out without letting the king know about it.

'You can say that.'

'Well, it seems you wanted them out of the way, am I right?'

'Look, if you think I wanted those blasted guardians out of my way, then yes! Because the prophecy in one of the secret books stated that five guardians would bring peace to the world, which it could only mean that I will be out into prison and somebody else would take the throne,' the king explained, which Irma was staring at him.

_'Man, it's like fighting with Phobos all over again. But with me being a spy of course,' _Irma thought as she took a seat on a chair that was in the secret room. 'Why don't you just stop then? Then they won't bother you,' Irma suggested.

'Ha! And why would I do that? I want to rule the whole dimension, I even heard a place called Kandrakar,' the king stated, which shocked Irma.

_'How'd he know about that place? Did he planning to take over Kandrakar too!?'_ Irma thought as she was getting a little worried about it. She knew in the pass, Phobos and Nerissa tried to take over Kandrakar, and so does Cedric. Remembering it gave her chills as she remembered how he'd grew into a huge snake before attacking their home world. 'Why do you want to take over Kandrakar anyway?' Irma asked.

'Easy, to take over the other dimension without any problem. But the world that I would have problem is Earth that I heard about. My spies told me that they use those some kind of carriage that doesn't even use steam. They told me that it uses some sort of motor or some kind. So, it really tells me that the technology over there is much more greater than ours,' the king explained, which Irma knew what he was talking about.

'Right, much more greater. Anyway, can we get out of here? I'm getting hungry,' Irma asked as her stomach began to rumble. The king then opened back the door way before Irma got out of the room. The king then closed the door before they both head into the dining hall, while Irma was wondering whether she should tell the others about this right now, or wait until it was night time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Heatherfield, the girls and Regents were in the basement of the Silver Dragon, back to their normal form. 'So, we can't say that the next attack would be easy, since we now know that the king is as powerful as Phobos and Nerissa,' Will explained.

'And we have Zarla and an evil Irma on the loose,' Taranee added.

'Great, just great, this is getting fun every second,' Cornelia said sarcastically.

'Hey, cheer up Corny. Besides, Irma is doing worse than you, I think,' Hay Lin said.

'Talking about her, how's she doing right now?' Aliria asked as she was beside Will.

'We don't know yet. But we will head there once it is night time to tell her about what we found,' Will stated.

'And maybe, she could tell us more about this king,' Yan Lin added as she decended the stairs.

'Got those stuff I asked?' Will said.

'Yeah, here you go Will,' Yan Lin said before passing it to Will. It was some cloths for Aliria, the shirt is jsut an ordinary t-shirt that is orange in colour, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of white sneakers and a couple hair clips. Will and Cornelia went to help Aliria to get dress while Cornelia helped to do her hair. She needed to make sure that Aliria doesn't look like Irma, or there would be mayhem during school time.

Afterabout half hour, the three girls came out of the bathroom before Aliria revealed herseld. 'So, what do you think?' Aliria asked. Her hair was now shorter then Irma, but longer than Will's, and Cornelia even put some clips at the front to make sure that she doesn't look a bit like Irma.

'Wow, you don't look like Irma,' Hay Lin commented as she gave her a thumbs up.

'Thanks, I hope you guys would take me back to Medimn,' Aliria said as she looked down. Will understood what she meant as she gave her a warm smile, cheering her up.

'C'mon, we better head hime before heading out to Medimn,' Taranee said.

'Yeah, see ya Aliria,' Cornelia said before she head up the stairs. Will and Taranee then followed suit after saying goodbyes to Yan Lin, Aliria and Hay Lin.

Time has passed as the girls were having their dinner, as well as Aliria after Hay Lin handed her some food. They waited till midnight, as tomorrow wasn't school day for them either. Will was laying in her bed, thinking of what would happen if they went to Medimn. She hoped that Irma was alright and nothing bad happens when they got there.

* * *

Back in Medimn, Irma just finished her dinner with the king. She felt weird having a dinner with the king, since he was evil after all. As she walked down the hallway, she had a feeling that her friends would come. If they did come, she could tell them about what she had found out. And what's more, she needs to make sure that she must play as a princess. She hoped she doesn't goof off or Cornelia would gave her a lecture type or talked about it over and over again when she had got out of the palace. When she looked out the window, she wondered when would they come as she needed to tell about Aliria's father was the king.

* * *

Now, back to Heatherfield, Will managed to slip out of her bedroom window before she headed to the park as a rendezvous. She made sure that it was midnight also, as she flew above the city, she noticed that Matt was flying right below her, with Mr Huggles in his normal form in his arms. Will quickly flew beside him before saying, 'Fancy meeting you here.'

This had started Matt, almost dropping Mr Huggles as he gave Will a glare, but with the mask on, Will can't tell anything. 'Don't do that. You almost made me drop Mr Huggles,' Matt said, which Will just gave him a sad face.

'Sorry 'bout that Matt, but where's Napolean?' Will asked.

'He said that he will follow Cornelia to the park,' Matt said as they flew closer to the park.

At the park, Taranee and Hay Lin were waiting for the rest of the group to arrive when Taranee spotted Will and Matt were in the sky. 'Well, look at those two love birds,' Taranee remarked as Will and Matt landed on the ground before Matt let Mr Huggles down. It then transformed itself into Khor, and right at that rime, Cornelia and Napolean arrived.

'What took you guys so long?' Hay Lin asked.

'Don't ask me,' Napolean said.

'Hey, it's so not my fault that my sister was having my brush,' Cornelia said as she was still mad at her sister for taking it.

'Anyway, we better get into form as needed to head to the palace. Napolean, you and Mr Huggles will head into the rebels hideout, just to make sure that they have found out anything about the king,' Will said. Will then took out the Heart of Kandrakar before transforming the others into their guardian form. Will then created a fold to Medimn before they all went through it.

* * *

In Medimn, the guardians and Matt flew towards the palace while Mr Huggles and Napolean went into the rebels hideout. Along the way, Will noticed that the plants around them was starting to die, and she doesn't know why. 'Cornelia, can you check the ground, I have a bad feeling about this,' Will asked as Cornelia nodded. She went down towards the ground before landing. She placed the palm of her hand of the ground before concentrating ont it. She could hear the ground and the plants talking to her as she listened.

Will and the others were waiting for Cornelia to return, as Will needed to find out what happened to the plants around them. When she spotted Cornelia was flying towards them, she hoped that it would be good news or something else. 'So, what did it say?' Will asked.

'Not good, the plants are dying for no apparent reason,' Cornelia said.

'Then this could be bad. Maybe they didn't get enough nutrients?' Hay Lin asked while joking.

'Anyway, we can't bother those first. Right now, we need to find Irma and tell her what we found out,' Will said, returning to what they came for.

'And asking her about what she'd found,' Taranee continued. They all then headed towards the palace while hiding in the dark to avoid any attention from the guards. As they approached the walls, Will spotted an opening on the wall on the ground. 'This way,' she whispered to them. They all followed her down towards the hole she pointed. They all understood what she meant as they all landed in front of the hole.

'Looks like it leads to a barn,' Matt said.

'Good, but first,' Will said before transforming them back to normal.

'Good point,' Matt agreed before turning back to normal. They all then went through the hole before they all hid behind the barn. Taranee then spotted some clothes that's on the clothes line. She quickly grab a few of them before handing them to the girls and Matt. Matt took one look at the clothes before he rejected them. 'No way am I wearing that!' Matt complaint as Taranee realised that she gave Matt a dress.

'Sorry Matt, but that's all I have,' Taranee said as she handed back to Matt, but he spotted something else on the line. He went to grab it before realising that it is a cloak.

'Well, I think this will do,' Matt said as he put it on. After the girls put on their dresses, they quickly sneak towards the palace. As they nearing the palace, Will suddenly noticed somebody on the balcony of the palace.

'Wait, that looks like, Irma?' Will asked as she noticed that Irma was on the balcony, looking up into the sky.

'So, how are we going to get in there without being spotted. Even if we tried to take some flowers in and said it is for the king, who would believe us when it's midnight,' Cornelia said.

'Good point, well, we better transform back,' Will said as she noticed that her plan had failed a little. She took out the Heart before transforming them into guardian form. Matt later tranform into Shagon form before they all flew up towards the balcony.

* * *

Up in the balcony, Irma was wondering when would her friends would come. Should she escaped now to find them or wait for them to come. She doesn't need to wait long when she noticed that Will was now in front of her. 'Hey Will, fancy seeing you here,' Irma said as she didn't expect her friends would come by.

'Irma, we got something to tell you about what we found,' Will said before Cornelia interrupted.

'And you could say that we aren't happy about you being stubborn,' Cornelia complaint.

'About what?' Irma asked.

'We found out that there is another you, Irma,' Will said, but Irma didn't respond, thinking it was a joke.

'Nice guys, but seriously, what's the problem?' Irma asked. But she then noticed their faces before realising that their serious. 'It's a joke, right?' Irma asked.

'No Irma, and Corny's right, you should had listened to us. Now we need to look for your evil side back in Meridian,' Will said.

'But I didn't do anything wrong,' Irma protested.

'I think you did. Remember the mirror you told us about?' Taranee asked. Irma nodded before Taranee handed Irma the book she brought along. She showed Irma the page where they found out about the mirror. Irma then realised she made a really bad mistake which would not end well.

'Great, now there's another me, that is evil, in Meridian,' Irma said.

'Anyway, did you found out anything about the king?' Will asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah, and you couldn't believe this,' Irma started.

'Believe what?' Hay Lin asked.

'The king is Aliria's...' before Irma could finished, she heard her door banging.

'Aliria? Are you in there? There is something I wanted to show you,' the king called out from the other side of the door.

'Yeah, just give me a minute,' Irma replied before looking back at the others. 'You guys better hide. I don't think the king would be happy to see you guys,' Irma stated as Will nodded.

'Wait, what are you going to tell us about Aliria?' Cornelia asked.

'No time, the king is about to come in,' Will said before she dragged Cornelia down the balcony before hiding behind a barn.

Irma was heading towards the door before opening it. The king was happy to see her, which gave Irma the creeps as the king smile was a little weird. Irma then noticed something behind the king. 'What are you hiding from me?' Irma asked.

'You'll see,' the king said before he entered the bedroom. Irma closed the door before the king took a seat on the bed. As Irma sat beside him, which a normal daughter would do, as she wanted to know what was the king hiding. 'Now, close you eyes,' the king said, which Irma did as she was told. She felt something was put on her head, something like a metal or some sort.

'Now open them,' the king said as Irma opened her eyes. When she realised what was on top of her head, she was surprised.

'Wow,' Irma said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a crown, which she never wore before.

'What do you think?' the king asked.

'I like it,' Irma relied as the king smiled.

'C'mon, you better head to bed,' the king said as he got up.

'Alright,' Irma said before the king left her bedroom. When Irma went to eavesdrop on the door, waiting for the king to walk down the halls as far as possible till she can't hear his footsteps, she quickly went back to the balcony to call out to her friends.

'Guys, are you there?' Irma asked as quietly as possible. Luckily for her, Hay Lin heard her called them before they all landed on the balcony. Cornelia then noticed the tiara on Irma's head, which she doesn't get it.

'Irma what is that on your head?' Will asked as she pointed at the tiara.

'That is the reason why I wanted to tell you about. The king is Aliria's father,' Irma said, which shocked the girls and Matt. They didn't expect the king to be Aliria's father. They need more explanation, and they needed Irma to search even deeper.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys give me some reviews. Anyway, I kinda gotten a little lazy since I watch a few game walkthroughs, like "Split/Second", "Sly Cooper" and "The Last Of Us". And I even watch Fairy Tail to pass the time, and to keep me busy. But I'll try to continue with my story, cause I never grew tired of them. Till the next chapter. ;)**


	20. A Surprise

**Cornelia : No fair! Why did Irma can become a princess while I can't?!**

**Me : Well, it's kinda hard to explain.**

**Will : Something tells me your jealous, Corny.**

**Cornelia : I am so not jealous. And don't call me Corny.**

**Me : Right, now on with the story...**

**Will : Do we have to read the disclaimer?**

**Me : Nope, not this time. I don't think repeating it will be fun, anyway, as I was saying...**

* * *

Chapter 19 : A Surprise

The girls and Matt were still shocked after Irma told them about Aliria being a daughter to the king, and she's a princess. 'Nice one Irma,' Cornelia said, thinking it was a joke. But when she noticed Irma's face, she realised she was serious.

'So, let me get this straight, if Aliria's father is the king, then that makes her...' Will said before the others interrupted.

'A princess?!' they all yelled at the same time. Irma just nodded before telling them to lower their voices.

'We need a way to defeat him without letting Aliria knowing,' Taranee stated.

'Let me look a little deeper about him. Jusst give me time,' Irma said, hoping she could at least enjoy being a princess of the palace.

'Fine, but we don't have enough time though,' Will said.

'And something tells me you got something else to tell us,' Taranee added.

'Yeah, kinda,' Irma said.

'And what is it?' Hay Lin asked.

'The king told me that the guardians are in his way of conquering Meridian. He even wanted to conquer Kandrakar and the other dimensions,' Irma explained as the others looked at each others.

'Great, looks like our job just got a lot harder,' Will complained.

'Tell me about it. This is even worse than fighting Phobos,' Cornelia said.

'Which one? The first or the second?' Hay Lin asked, which Cornelia glared at her.

'Anyway, we need to find a way to stop the king before he goes attacking Meridian or Kandrakar,' Will said as Irma nodded, which she understood what she meant.

'Well, there is something else that I also needed to tell you guys,' Irma said as Will raised an eyebrow.

'And what is it?' Cornelia asked.

'Well, the king knows about...' Irma said before stopping without finishing her sentence.

'About what?' Taranee questioned.

'...' Irma remained quiet.

'Irma. Tell us about it. Don't be shy,' Will said.

'It's not that. It's just that the king...' Irma sad before taking in a big breathe before saying what she needed to say. 'The king knows about Earth,' Irma finally spoke.

This left the others stunned as they were speechless about what they should say. 'What?!' Cornelia asked loudly, breaking the silence between them.

'Shhh...' Irma said as Cornelia quickly closed her mouth. Hay Lin then listened through the air to make sure the hallway outside the bedroom was still empty.

'Why didn't you say so?' Will asked.

'You'd think it's easy for me tell you that he's planning to head to our homeworld,' Irma protested.

'Look, all we need to do is to find a way to stop him before he even think about opening a fold to Earth,' Will said as she clenched his hand.

'Girls, we better head back. It's getting pretty late,' Matt said as he looked from the balcony into the night sky.

'Irma, we'll come back tomorrow about our plan,' Will explained.

'And please Irma, go and do some research about this king,' Taranee added.

'Oh, and don't brag about you being a princess once this is over,' Cornelia said as Irma nodded. Once they all left, Irma then went to take a seat on her bed when there was a knock on her door.

'Come in,' Irma said. As the door opened, Irma then noticed it was one of the king's servant carrying metal tray. Irma figured it could be supper time, but once she took a closer look on what's on it, it was a letter. As she took the letter, the servant left the bedroom, leaving her alone with the letter.

As she opened it, she read it out loud. 'Aliria. Tomorrow, I have a special surprise for you at the main entrance. Head there by noon,' Irma read. She wondered what the king meant by a "special surprise". _'Only one way to find out is to wait till morning,'_ Irma thought as she placed the letter on the table beside the bed. She then went to sleep, wondering what kind of surprise waiting for her tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, at Heatherfield, the girls were quite worried about the king visiting their place. They have a few reasons to worry about, first was that the king could start a war between Medimn and Earth, which they feel that it would be hard to battle Medimn without revealing their identity, second was that if the king got hold of any technology of theirs, then the king could use it against them. And lastly, if the king noticed the real Aliria in the basement, it could spell trouble for Irma who the king presume that she's Aliria. 'Napolean, make sure you have eyes around Heatherfield,' Will said. The girls are at Cornlia's apartment, discussing about the problem they would face.

'Luckily today is a day off,' Cornelia said as comb her hair.

'Yeah. Anyway, Napolean would use his power over the Heart of Earth to make sure that the king wouldn't come. If Napolean spotted a suspicious fold, then it means that the king is here,' Will explained.

'But how do we fight him without drawing attention?' Taranee asked.

'Simple, we use glamoring,' Will replied, remembering the last time it worked.

'What about Aliria?' Hay Lin asked.

'We hide her in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Blunk and Caleb would be with her to make sure that she is protected. And if the king does enter the basement, Blunk would just fold them out of there and towards Kandrakar,' Will explained.

'Now that is one nice plan,' Matt said.

'Thanks, been thinking about it this morning,' Will said with a little blush.

'So, what should we do now?' Cornelia asked.

'Now, we wait,' Will replied.

Back in Medimn, Irma was exiting her bedroom to find out what was the surprised she would be expecting in noon. As she headed towards the main doors, a hand grab her wrist preventing her from opening the doors. When she looked at the person who held her hand, it was non other than the king. 'Not yet. It's still early,' the king said.

'So, when will I be able to see it?' Irma asked.

'Soon,' the king replied. 'But first, why not some breakfast.'

'Yeah, I'll take it,' Irma said before they both headed to the dining hall for their breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the palace, there were a dozen men getting ready to move out with the king towards somewhere in the fold which was created earlier. 'Alright men! If there is any threat, eliminate them,' the captain ordered his men as they answered back.

Irma still wondered what kind of surprise that was in store for her outside the palace. She thought that if she could make time pass faster, then she could have a see what was the surprise soon. As she took a bite into her meal, she look at the king who was enjoying his breakfast. She bit her lip before finding the courage to ask the king. 'Erm, Father...' she hesistate a little after saying that, 'What is the surprise outside?' Irma asked.

'Well, it won't be a surprise if I tell you, won't it?' the king asked as he smiled. Irma just gave a small laughter as some kind of joke, but she couldn't help but wondered what was the surprise that the king told her about. She just had to wait for it as she had no options. If she went out, the king would just block her way.

* * *

Meantime, in Heatherfield, the girls were at the Silver Dragon basement, telling Caleb and Blunk about what's going to happen. 'Got all that?' Will asked, making sure that Caleb got what she was telling him about.

'Yeah. If there is any enemy threat coming to the Silver Dragon basement, take Aliria to Kandrakar and protect her,' Caleb said, repeating what Will told him about earlier.

'Great, then wehave one less thing to worry about,' Will said.

'But Blunk still no get why girl look like funny Irma,' Blunk said as he examined Aliria formed.

'Well, me neither,' Cornelia said.

'Maybe it's just a coincidence?' Hay Lin suggested.

'Yeah, maybe. Anyway, we still need to keep an eye for any fold that's open,' Will reminded them.

'Got it chief,' Hay Lin replied as she salute.

'Hay Lin, you know that sometimes your over exagerating,' Cornelia stated

'C'mon Corny, stop being so motherly like,' Hay Lin protested.

'Guys, can it or you two might argue,' Taranee said, stopping the two friends from arguing each other like Irma and Cornelia did.

'Anyway, the plan is to lure the king here so that we can find a way to defeat him without alerting any people,' Will continued.

'And how are we going to do that?' Caleb asked.

'We will be doing a glamour around Heatherfield. So if a battle broke out, all the people could see and hear was nothing from the battle,' Matt said as he decended the stairs.

'So, how's everything going?' Will asked.

'Fine, too fine. Will, I have a bad feeling about this,' Matt said.

'Yeah, me too,' Will agreed.

'Where's Napolean?' Taranee asked.

'He's back at the apartment. He told me that he could scan the place over there would be easier,' Matt stated.

'Something tells me it is another one of his short cat naps,' Cornelia said as she crossed his arms.

'Since there isn't much we could do right now, we'll wait for,' Will stated.

'Wait for what?' Aliria asked, finally speaking.

'Wait for the king to make the first move,' Taranee explained.

'Wonder how is Irma doing right now,' Matt asked.

'Why? Are you worried about her?' Cornelia asked.

'No, not me, but Stephen,' Matt stated.

'What do you mean?' Will asked.

'On my way here, I bumped into Stephen. He asked me how is Irma doing right now,' Matt stated.

'And what did you say?' Will asked.

'What can I say? I don't think Stephen would be please to hear that Irma is a princess at Medimn,' Matt explained, which was a big mistake. The girls then looked at each other worriedly, hoping that Aliria didn't hear what did Matt just said. But unfortunately, she did as she stared at them with her mouth wide opened.

'What?!' Aliria asked loudly.

'Look, we can explain,' Will started. As she and the rest of the girls started to explain about her being a daughter to the king, Aliria was shocked to find out that she's a princess of Medimn.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Aliria asked.

'Because we think it won't be a good idea to defeat your father after you knowing about it,' Will explained.

'But he did threated me like a maid. So, if you defeat him, please don't hurt him too much,' Aliria said.

'I can't keep that as a promise, but we'll try,' Will said.

'Great, now we have three things to get less worry about,' Hay Lin said, trying to cheer the group up.

'Hay Lin, I don't think it's the best time to joke,' Taranee whispered to her.

'Will, I better head to the Hales' apartment to check on Napolean. Would you mind coming along?' Matt asked.

'Sure, why not,' Will said before she and Matt left the basement.

'Now, what should we do now?' Cornelia asked.

'How about a game of chess?' Hay Lin suggested.

* * *

Back in Medimn, Irma was waiting impatiently in the bedroom. _'What's taking so long. I don't have time to wait here without doing some research on the king. And I can't believe that I could though about going researching,' _Irma thought as she pace up and down in the bedroom when her bedroom door kncoked.

'Aliria, the king wants to see you at the main door,' a servant said.

'Okay, coming,' Irma replieda before she exited her bedroom. She then followed the servant to the main doors to see the king. Now she wondered whether it would be a good idea to tell the others about it after seeing what the surprise is.

As Irma approached the main door, she noticed that the king was accompanied by two guards. She wondered why there were guards standing by the king when there's a surprise for her. 'Come, you must be excited about the surprise I'm about to show you,' the king said as she blindfolded Irma.

'Why am I blindfolded?' Irma asked as she was being led out the doors before down a flight of stairs.

'You'll see,' the king said before he nodded to the guards. This meant that the king and Irma would go into the fold before they followed them.

As they both exited the fold, Irma wondered what was going on when the king took off her blindfold. The sudden light rays was bright, which she had to close her eyes for a while before opening them. She was shocked as to where she and the king were. _'This is bad, really bad,'_ Irma thought as she looked at the king for some answers.

'Aliria, welcome to Earth,' the king said as they were both on top of a mountain to look into the city of Heatherfield.

'Why are we here? And how did we get here?' Irma asked.

'First of, it's a visit. Second, my spies told me about it earlier, so I got curious and wanted to see what Earth was like,' the king replied, which Irma needed to tell the others, now.

* * *

**Well, again, sorry about the late update cause with the driving lessons and other stuffs, I don't have time to do my stories. But tomorrow, I do have time to make at least two chapters, but I hope to update more than that. Well, please leave some reviews as to encourage me to do more, thanks.**


	21. A Visitor At Heatherfield

**Me : Sorry for not updating for over two months. With school work, extra school activities, important exams and tuition, I have no free time.**

**Irma : Schools are so evil.**

**Taranee : Irma, schools helps us to learn, like helping us to calculate math or learn new language.**

**Irma : Hey, T.**

**Taranee : Yeah?**

**Irma : I have no idea what were you talking about.**

**Cornelia : That's because your brain is always in a snooze.**

**Irma : What about you Corny? I think you put a special potion just so your hair could have feathers.**

**Cornelia : What was that?!**

**Me : C'mon girl, quit arguing and let us all be friends. Now on w...**

**Will : Hold up! Why aren't we needed to say the disclaimer?**

**Me : Cause I think it would be pretty boring if it kept on repeating. I only give out the disclaimer for every three chapters, starting from now. Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 20 : A Visitor At Heatherfield

Will and Matt went to get Napolean as they approached the floor which Cornelia and her family live. They both headed towards the door before Matt knocked on the door of the Hales' apartment. As he and Will waited for an anser, he has a bad feeling about something. But he couldn't tell what was it till Lillian opened the door for him. 'If your looking for Cornelia, she's not here,' Lillian said. Matt then spot a glimpes of Napolean sneaking out of the window of the place.

'Well, I better go. Thanks,' Matt said before he and Will left the place, leaving a confused Lillian.

They then went up the stairs, towards the roof of the apartment to meet Napolean there. Matt spotted him standing in front of the door after he opened it. 'Napolean, you have some bad news for me I figure,' Matt said.

'Worst kiddo, I think the king has arrive. And he is not alone. I can't tell who did he bring, but I say that there is at least eight person nearby,' Napolean explained.

'Lets just hope you plan works,' Matt said to Will before they all left the roof of the apartment and out of the building to tell the others about the news.

* * *

In the basement of the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin and Cornelia was playing a game of chess. 'Your move,' Hay Lin said after she moved her bishop.

'I am so not gonna lose to you,' Cornelia said as she moved her pawn to block the way.

'I know that. That is why we have to sacrifice anything to get the king on the chess,' Hay Lin said before moving her queen in place before saying, 'Check.'

'No way,' Cornelia said as she moved her right bishop in the way.

'And...' Hay Lin said before moving her castle towards the king. 'Check-mate,' Hay Lin said happily.

'Hey! No fair!' Cornelia protested.

'Corny, that is two out of three and I still win,' Hay Lin taunted her.

'I don't get what this game is all about, I mean the pieces on the board doesn't look anything like a bishop, pawn, castle, knight, queen and even the king,' Caleb said, still not getting what the game was meant and how to play it. The girls just ignored him, even Cornelia, after they explained to him earlier about it.

'Best three out of four?' Cornelia asked, changing the subject.

'Your on!' Hay Lin agreed as she placed the pieces back to the way it was.

Taranee was talking to Aliria about Medimn and her father. 'I can't say that I really know him, I just don't believe I'm really related to him,' Aliria said.

'Hey, I know how you feel. We had a friend who has a wicked brother once. But we managed to defeat him, somehow,' Taranee stated.

'And you think you girls could defeat my father?' Aliria asked.

'Maybe, cause if he does attack in the city, then it could spell trouble for us,' Taranee explained.

'What do you mean?' Aliria asked, still not understanding.

'Well, if he attack the city, then we have to defeat him without destroying part of the city and letting anybody seeing us,' Taranee explained.

'Oh, I get it.'

'Get what?'

'You don't want to be seen by the people because your shy.'

'No, it's not that. It's because when we transform into our guardians form, we need to keep our identity a secret or it could harm our family and friends. And with the enemies that hated us, I'd say we need to prevent the attack on Heatherfield from ever happening.'

'And I agree,' Will said as she, Matt and Napolean came into the basement. 'And Napolean has something to say.'

'There is a fold open up recently. And I have a bad feeling about this,' Napolean said as the girls stop talking and playing chess.

'A fold? Please don't tell me that the king has arrived,' Taranee stated, but Will nodded.

'Well, I guess it's time to glamour the whole city, again,' Will stated as Matt nodded.

'C'mon Napolean, Mr Huggles, we got work to do,' Matt stated before they left the basement.

'Ready girls?' Will asked as the others nodded. 'Guardians Unite!' she called out before four coloured orbs emerged from the jewel. The orbs then engulfed the four girls, transforming them into their guardian form.

'Quintessence.'

'Fire.'

'Earth.'

'Air.'

After they landed on the ground, Will nodded to them that they needed to wait for Matt to make a glamour around the city first.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irma was heading into the city with the king. _'I hope that the others knew that we're here,'_ Irma thought as they were now just outside the city.

'I can't believe that they build towers that tall,' the king stated as he looked up at the building.

'Yeah, very tall,' Irma said, laughing sheepishly.

'C'mon, lets explore the place. I want to find out what they have here,' the king said before he and Irma entered the city. What they didn't know was that a glamour had been placed around the city, which had made both the king, Irma and the guards invisible to the people. But even though they were invisible, they could be felt by any unaware people.

Will was in the sky, spying on them. 'Hay Lin, I need you to follow them, but make sure they don't see you. If you see any chances of talking to Irma, do it,' Will instructed as Hay Lin nodded. She then turned invisible before landing quietly behind the guards.

_'Irma, are you alright?'_ Hay Lin asked mentally, which Irma knew one of her friends would asked her any minute.

_'Yeah, for now. Hey, how come nobody is looking at us curiously?'_ Irma asked, as they passed the pedestrian without beeing eyed.

_'The Regents put up a glamour around the city, which of course made you, the king and the guards invisible. Only we can see you guys,'_ Hay Lin explained.

_'Great, but can we get this over with? I want to see my little Leafy again,'_ Irma whimpered.

_'Who's Leafy?' _Hay Lin asked.

_'My pet tortoise,'_ Irma replied.

_'Oh, anyway, I will be following you guys througout the city, making sure the king doesn't do anything dump,'_ Hay Lin stated

_'Yeah, I know what you mean,' _Irma agreed.

_'And making sure you don't goof off.'_

_'Gee, thanks for the wishdom, Hay Lin.'_

_'Did you find anything about the king?' _Taranee asked, interrupting.

_'Now that you mention, no,'_ Irma replied, cursing herself for not doing some research on the king.

_'I knew you can't do any research,'_ Cornelia interrupted.

_'Corny, shut up. And if you haven't noticed, I had to meet up with the king. If I go without visiting him, he would figure something suspicious about me,'_ Irma replied.

_'Hey girls, lesss arguing, more important stuff,'_ Will cut in.

_'Hey, Will, how's Stephen?'_ Irma asked, worried about her boyfriend.

_'He's... doing fine,'_ Will replied.

_'Irma, you better stop caused you might want to might want to see where you are,'_ Hay Lin stated.

_'And what makes you think... oh...' _Irma said before she realised something. They were now at her school entrance.

'What kind of building is that? "Sheffield Insitute", what kind of name is that?' the king as he looked up at the sign.

'Maybe a good one?' Irma suggested.

'Well, I don't think so,' the king replied.

'My lord, it looks like the building is deserted, should we enter?' one of the guard asked.

'Why not, it could be interesting,' the king said before they all entered the school compound. Irma saw that her friends were keeping an eye on her while Hay Lin followed them as she was still invisible.

As they entered the building, the king and the guards were amazed at how the building looks like. Irma wondered why they were amazed at a school building. She also wondered why would they even enter a school anyway! 'This place looks stunning,' the king commented as Irma rolled her eyes secretly, as well as Hay Lin.

They then headed down the hallway, passing multiple rooms when the king saw a row of lockers. 'What are theses things for?' the king asked before he knocked on the locker, resulting a metal sound coming from it. The king wondered what was at the other side of the locker. Irma then noticed the number on the locker and was both shocked and amused at who does it belong to; Cornelia.

'You, open this door,' the king ordered before the guard took out his sword before wedging it between the gap. He then used the sword as a lever before forcing the locker door to open up.

Inside the locker was filled with books, papers, a brush and some pictures. And one of them had a picture, you guessed it, Irma. _'Oh no, please don't let him see the picture, please don't let him see the picture, PLEASE DON'T...'_ before Irma's mind control could work, the king saw the picture of Irma with Cornelia.

'Hey, Aliria, this girl looks so much like you,' the king said as she ripped the picture from the locker door.

'Yeah, what coincidence,' Irma replied as she laughed sheepishly. (again)

'Aliria, why are you acting weird?' the king asked.

_'Oh no, I hope the king haven't found out about my identity,'_ Irma thought. 'Well, I was amazed at the city and the girl that looks almost exactly as me that I act differently,' Irma lied.

'Maybe, but I think I better keep this picture first,' the king said as he placed the picture into his robe before they left. Hay Lin then told the other about what had happened.

_'Hey guys, I might have some bad news, especially to Corny,'_ Hay Lin stated.

_'What?'_ Cornelia asked.

_'You might want to see for yourself, Cornelia,'_ Hay Lin replied as she was following the group.

_'What about the rest of the bad news,'_ Will said, wanting to find out what other news Hay Lin had.

_'It seems that the king is suspicious about Irma after seeing a picture of her and Cornelia together,'_ Hay Lin exlplained.

_'Well, this could get ugly if we don't find a way to defeat the king sooner,'_ Taranee stated.

_'Hay Lin, you will try to follow them while I have to have a word with the Oracle,'_ Will said.

_'Seriously Hay Lin, what kind of bad news?'_ Cornelia asked.

_'Well looked at where they're heading, I better follow them, see ya later guys,'_ with that, Hay Lin cut the link, which left a clueless Cornelia.

* * *

Outside of the building, Will took out the heart. 'Taranee, you will find Stephen and tell him not to go out or things might get a little too... intense,' Will stated Taranee nodded. She then flew off to search for Stephen.

'Cornelia, go and find a way to distract the king while Hay Lin could takeout the guards, thus leaving Irma alone,' Will intstructed as Cornelia nodded before leaving.

Will then rip open a fold to Kandrakar to ask the Oracle about the king of Medimn and a way to defeat him.

* * *

Meantime, in Meridian, Zarla and **Irma** were both waiting for the time. 'How long does it take for them to get here?!' Zarla asked **Irma**.

'Soon, caused I have a feeling they will be here within a week,' **Irma** stated before the sun started to set on the horizon.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I know that study is important, but I have left this without revisiting for over two months. And I have a way for you guys to have fun. Here is a question:**

**- What is Will's favourite colour? -**

**You will have to wait for the next chapter for the answer. So please r and r.**


End file.
